An other chance? Maybe!
by jelliss
Summary: Bella cache bien des choses à sa famille, mais l'un des principaux secrets : son métier. Comment apprendront-ils ce qu'elle fait? Lui pardonneront-ils? Pour le savoir, venez lire! All Humain/lemon - Lili en solo -
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous et à toutes. Me voilà avec ma première fiction en solo. Je pose déjà le prologue mais ne postera pas le chapitre 1 avant deux semaines pour pouvoir avancer sur nos deux autres fictions avec Jess que nous n'oublions pas._

_On se retrouve plus bas pour le blabla habituel._

_Bise Lili !_

**_Prologue._**

Vous savez comment la vie peut-être parfois mal faite ?

Moi, je le sais plus que personne.

Mais parfois, cette même vie vous joue de drôles de tours. En bien ou en mal, mais souvent, elle peut prendre des tournants que nous ne nous imaginions même pas.

Ma vie avait démarré par de la joie, de la tristesse, d'embûche, mais ma fin sera-t-elle comme je l'ai toujours espérée ?

Nos secrets seront-ils tous dévoilés ?

Nos amours résisteront-ils à nos passés ?

Qui le sait à part moi ? Je vous laisse donc découvrir mon histoire.

_Voilà j'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me suivrez comme avec les autres. Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si cela vous plait ou non!_

_Ps : J'aurais besoin d'une Béta pour pouvoir me relire et corriger. Si cela intéresse quelqu'un de l'aider laisser moi un message._

_Merci d'avance Bise Lili._


	2. Chapitre un: Bella Swan

**_Salut les filles, merci pour vos nombreux commentaires. Voici mon premier chapitre qui vous donnera plus d'indices que le prologue. Je vous laisse à la lecture, on se retrouve en bas. Bise Lili._**

**_Ps : Enorme merci à ma Béta Caro._**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Bella Swan.**_

_**PDV Bella.**_

Je suis Bella Swan, 26 ans mère célibataires d'une petite Carlie Swan. J'ai choisi ce prénom car je voulais faire honneur à mon père et au père de ma meilleure amie, qui est accessoirement devenu par la force des choses, mon deuxième père.

A ce jour ma fille a 8 ans et c'est une petite merveille de la nature. Son père Jacob Black et ancien petit ami, qui ne fut rien de moins qu'un ami dans mon cœur, a fuit le jour où il fut certain de m'avoir mise enceinte, me laissant seule avec 100 dollars, qu'il m'avait gentiment donné pour réglé mon petit problème comme il me l'avait si bien précisé, consciente de beaucoup de choses je l'avais laissé faire.

Mon père suite aux propos de Jake avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec les Black et mon frère Emmett avait gentiment tabassé Jake pour sa façon de faire. _(N/Caro : Ca, c'est bien :) )(N/A : Pire que bien moi je dis vive Emmett, sur ce coup là)_

Tous deux m'avaient soutenue au mieux, pendant ma grossesse, avec l'aide de mes anciens amis.

Ma mère elle, était aux abonnées absente. Depuis l'âge de mes 4 ans elle nous avait tous 3 abandonné pour vivre la vie qu'elle avait toujours désiré, une vie de bohême, depuis silence radio, pas un coup de fils, pas une carte. Rien, nada, niet.

Esmée la mère de ma meilleure amie Alice Cullen, petite femme avec un cœur plus grand que le monde, d'une beauté simple mais qui ferais jalouser plusieurs femmes. Ses yeux, d'un vert pomme, étaient toujours remplis d'amour, de bienveillance et de tendresse.

Elle nous avait prise, Emmett et moi, sous son aile et nous avait donné autant d'amour qu'à ses propres enfants.

Carlisle Cullen, grand homme sage et toujours la voix de la bonté. Blond et tout aussi grand que son fils. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan que sa fille lui avait pris.

Tout comme sa femme, il affichait toujours un sourire rassurant et bienveillant sur son doux visage que le temps n'avait que peu altéré. Lui aussi prit soin de nous mais se fit plus présent a la mort de mon père, peu après que ma fille eu un an.

Edward leurs fils ainé, était gentil et devient mon premier et unique amour mais aussi mon meilleur ami puis mon confident. Il avait inconsciemment capturé mon cœur sans jamais me le rendre. _(N/Caro : Je craque… C'est Edward en même temps ! lol)(N/A : C'est sur qui ne craque pas pour Edward ? =))_

Il était rêveur, passionné et excellent dans tous les domaines qu'il pratiquait. Ses cheveux indomptable d'une couleur cuivré nous lançait une invitation silencieuse d'y passé la main. Ses yeux d'un vert que je n'ai jamais pu retrouver, vous happait de par sa profondeur et de leurs intensité. Si vous saviez décrypter ses yeux, vous y voyez ses émotions même si son visage reste impassible. Sa personnalité était d'une complexité sans fond mais s'il vous ouvrait un peu son cœur, vous saviez que c'étais un homme aimant, honnête, de confiance et gentleman, du moins il l'était.

Puis vint les Hale. Rosalie et Jasper.

Cette première sortie très vite avec mon ours de frère. Entre elle et moi ce n'étais pas l'amour fou.

Elle aspirait à avoir des enfants mais voulait attendre, selon elle que sa carrière soit bien enclenché. Donc j'avais fait, toujours selon elle, une erreur et en quelque sorte gâché consciemment mon avenir même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué de vive voix, ses yeux ne mentaient pas.

Son frère, lui, sortait avec Alice, ils étaient l'exacte opposé mais ce complétaient réellement. Lui calme, serein et elle survolté, pleine de joie et de saute d'humeur. Alice petite, Jasper grand, elle brune comme lui était blond. Vraiment tous les opposaient, pourtant ils s'aiment d'un amour vrai et sans faille.

Mon frère, les Cullen ainsi que les Hale poursuivirent leurs études pour faire carrière dans le monde du cinéma et pour ma part j'avais arrêté les miennes pour me trouvé un travail et élevée ma fille correctement.

Au début j'avais trouvé un travail d'auxiliaire de vie grâce a Carlisle mais cela ne payais pas assez vue que je n'avais pas de formation préparatoire et donc il m'enseignait le métier en formation dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital ce qui ne me laissais que peux de temps avec ma princesse. Je suis restée à ce poste pendant deux ans.

En parallèle j'écrivais tous ce qui me passait en tête, de l'idée la plus simple à la plus farfelue. Or, un jour pour un concours, j'ai envoyé l'un de mes vieux manuscrits pour le plaisir.

Le plaisir était vite passé en sérieux quand la plus grande maison d'édition de New-York me contacta pour me publier. J'avais de suite accepté mais pour une raison que je ne connais toujours pas à ce jour, je ne le dis à personne sauf à mes parents.

Mes frères et sœurs, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie mon frère et Edward eux voulaient percer dans le monde du cinéma. A force de travail et d'acharnement ils y étaient parvenus enfin de ce que j'en savais.

Après ma première publication, je suis partie de Forks pour changer d'air, de vie, de tout simplement.

Je n'avais jamais cessé d'être en contact avec Esmée et Carlisle qui eux me donnaient parfois des nouvelles des autres mais moi je n'en avais plus directement avec eux.

Mon frère avait pris comme une trahison mon déménagement, pourtant je partais pour lui et Rosalie pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux dans la maison de mon père sans être un poids que je devais être avec ma fille mais lui ne l'a jamais vue ainsi et Rosalie lui avait surement dis que je n'étais qu'une égoïste de laisser tous le monde derrière moi.

Les seuls réels soutient que j'ai eu, sont ceux de mes parents de cœur et de Jasper.

Alice m'en voulu, aussi, à mort ce qui nous valut une énorme dispute avant mon départ.

FB.

- Bella non, tu ne peux pas. Me dit-elle en tapant du pied.

- Ecoute, là-bas je peux offrir à ma fille tout ce dont elle aura besoin. Je n'ai pas fait d'étude moi, rien, je ne suis pas comme vous et cela à été mon choix mais il faut bien que j'avance, désormais. Et sincèrement quel avenir ais-je à Forks ma Belle ? Demandais-je doucement.

-Mais et moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblotante.

-Hé ma belle tu vas percer dans le métier et tu partiras. Dis-je la voix tremblante. Moi je n'ai plus rien ici à par toi, Em', Edward et tes parents et à un moment vous partirez. Le travail ici est limité, ce que je suis me prend beaucoup de temps et je n'en ai plus pour Carlie. S'il te plait ne me hais pas. Dis-je suppliante.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas, tu ne pense qu'a toi et non a nous. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé derrière, moi. Adieu. Me dit-elle en claquant la porte de la villa.

Cela faisait deux heures que j'étais ici entrain d'expliquée à ma sœur de cœur pourquoi j'avais démissionné et qu'un emploi meilleur m'attendais à New-York mais elle ne voulait rien entendre et je venais de la perdre définitivement.

Jasper qui jusqu'ici était restée à l'écart vint me voir.

- Laisse là se calmée Bell', je suis sur qu'elle va ce radoucir et viendra te voir dans deux heures, te supplier de lui pardonner et te souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Dit-il en me caressant le dos.

- Je ne sais pas Jazz, je crois que j'ai tous gâchée, je la comprends mais n'en as pas le choix. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

- T'inquiète pas…

Il ne pue finir car Edward, Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent a la villa. Rosalie me regarda froidement ainsi qu'Emmett. Edward lui je ne savais pas vraiment comment prendre son regard mais sa voix me glaça le sang.

- Tu es encore là Bella, je croyais que tu avais fichu le camp dans ta nouvelle ville et ta nouvelle vie. Alice te souhaite tous le malheur du monde, en passant. _(N/Caro : Aïe ! J'ai mal pour elle là... :s)(N/A : Ouais un peu vache Ed là !)_

Je m'étais levé prestement en pleurs et était sorti aussi vite. Je n'entendis que vaguement des éclats de voix dans la villa avant de m'engouffré dans mon antiquité et partir pour toujours de cette maison qui avait bercé tous mes rêves.

FDB.

J'avais attendu la venue d'Alice mais jamais elle ne venue. J'étais partie seule dans une ville inconnue, dans un environnement qui ne me ressemblait en rien mais je devais le faire pour ma princesse.

Les premiers mois furent intenses. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent à part une petite avance sur mes futures ventes et je vivais dans un appartement désastreux.

Mes parents voulurent venir me voir plus d'une fois mais j'avais tellement honte que j'avais refusé pendant six mois.

Je vivais de cette avance et d'un petit boulot de caissière dans un Walmart. J'étais épuisée, seule et en pleine dépression, je dois l'avouer mais ma chance tourna avec mon premier vrai cachet et ma rencontre de mon agent Angéla Weber. Jeune femme doué dans son métier, gentille, douce qui ce révéla une amie précieuse.

Un mois avant mon paiement elle, vint a moi, expliquant que la maison d'édition leur avait parlé d'un jeune auteur, en passe de devenir célèbre avec beaucoup de talent, qui n'avait pas encore d'agent et qu'elle pourrait m'aider à géré mes contrats dans un début.

Lorsqu'elle vit mon appartement elle s'en outra et m'ouvra, avec son mari, la porte de sa maison grande ouverte.

Jamais on n'avait été aussi gentille avec moi à part ma famille. Je pus lui livré tous mes plus noirs secrets, mes choix difficiles pour plus d'une raison. Jamais elle ne me jugea et fut d'une aide précieuse.

Après mon premier cachet donc, j'avais de suite acheté un loft, juste en face de central parc. Il était assez grand pour Carlie et moi.

Il comprenait au rez de chaussée un grand salon avec cuisine ouverte. Un balcon avec baie vitrée. Un vestibule, une buanderie et même une réserve. Dans mon salon j'avais une belle cheminée ainsi que mon inconditionnelle bibliothèque mais aussi un beau piano. A l'étage nous avions trois chambre, la mienne, celle de Carlie et celle de mes parents. J'avais aussi mon bureau et deux salles de bain ainsi qu'un toilette. _(N/Caro : Je veux le même ! =D)(N/A : Moi aussi bizarre hein ? -))_

Esmée et Carlisle venaient souvent nous visité et en ce jour seuls eux deux étaient au courant pour mes livres, car je publiais sous un nom d'emprunts et je n'avais qu'une amie Angela weber avec quelque connaissance comme Amélie du twilight bar, qui se trouvait non loin de chez moi et où j'aimais boire un café en travaillant sur mes livres.

D'après Esmée, Emmett regrettait sincèrement son comportement et voulait souvent de mes nouvelles qu'il avait par intermédiaire des Cullen. Je les avais supplié de rien dire aux autres pour mes livres et de ma vie ici mais surtout où je résidais.

Au fond de moi j'avais mal de leurs faire cela mais c'étais mieux ainsi, ils avaient leurs vie, acteurs en montées et moi la mienne, écrivain reconnue mais mystérieuse. Personne ne savait ma vrai identité et cela était mieux comme cela, j'avais ma tranquillité et ma fille aussi.

Mes parents n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord avec tous mes choix mais les respectaient comme je le demandais.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, j'étais actuellement à l'aéroport pour leurs visites trimestrielles chez nous. Hé oui que voulez vous, j'avais du mal à me passer d'eux même si ils n'étaient pas mes vrais parents c'était tous comme et eux pareille pour nous deux.

Après tous pour moi et ma princesse, ils étaient ma seuls famille qui ne m'ont jamais renié, en quelque sorte.

Ma fille s'agitait, _et le mot est faible pensais-je_, a mes côté. (N/Caro : Une mini-Alice lol)(N/A :Et encore elle est calme là !)

-Bébé calme toi, ils vont arrivés. Lui dis-je tendrement en lui caressant ses beaux cheveux.

-Je sais mam' mais j'ai hâte. Me dit-elle les yeux brillants avec un grand sourire au visage.

Ma fille savait tous. Je ne lui avais rien caché que ce soit sur son père, sa grand-mère maternelle, mon père ou les autres et du pourquoi je n'avais plus de contacte qu'avec ses grands parents de cœur.

Je vis enfin ses grandes portes blanches s'ouvrirent et enfin, je vis mes parents.

Carlie couru dans les bras de Carlisle qui la réceptionna agilement en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Elle riait aux éclats sous les yeux brillant d'Esmée.

Cette dernière s'approcha de moi et m'ouvrit grand ses bras pour que je puisse aller m'y faire câliner. Je ne me fis pas prié et m'y jeta s'en vergogne.

-Maman, soufflais-je émue comme à chaque fois.

-Ma petite princesse, souffla-t-elle tout aussi émue.

Notre câlin dura, cinq, dix minutes je ne savais pas tellement. Dans les bras d'Esmée j'étais enfin chez moi, je retrouvais un petit bout de mon Forks natal. Mais une douce voix vint chatouiller mon oreille.

-Et moi je n'ai pas droit à un câlin de bienvenue, souffla cette voix tendre dans son creux.

Je sortais de la douce étreinte de ma mère et me tourna pour atterrir dans les bras puissant de mon père.

-Papa. Dis-je en me serrant à lui les larmes aux yeux.

-Mon Ange, me souffla t-il sa tête dans mes cheveux.

J'étais définitivement trop émotive pour mon propre bien.

Après quelques minutes de réconfort, je frottais mon visage, reprenant contenance et soufflais un bon coup sous les yeux attendries de mes parents.

-Comment vous allez ? Le voyage c'est bien passer ? Comment cela ce passe a Forks ? Dis-je d'une traite, heureuse de les retrouvés.

-Doucement princesse, on dirait Alice. Souffla Esmée, le regard brillant. _(N/Caro : Qu'est-ce que je disais…)(N/A : Mère et fille ressemble à la sœur de cœur, lol)_

Carlisle vue ma gêne à se propos et enchaina. Je le remerciais intérieurement car je supportais mal les comparaisons avec ma sœur.

-Nous allons parfaitement bien, le voyage c'est bien passé et pour Forks et bien cela reste Forks m'a foie. Dit-il en riant.

Je leurs souris et les emmena vers la sorti où ma voiture nous attendait au parking.

Arrivé devant celle-ci, Carlisle s'écria.

-Tu as changé de voiture ? Une Vanquich, dernier modèle. Belle couleur, noir et bleu électrique, couleur se mariant parfaitement. Siffla-t-il admiratif.

-Heu ouais, ma Volvo commençait à faire la tête. Souris-je penaude, j'aimais les voiture et me permettais parfois ce luxe. Mais attend comment connais-tu cette Vanquich. Repris-je suspicieuse.

Très peu de modèle avait été mis en vente et je me doutais bien que ce n'étais pas à Forks que nous trouverions un tel modèle.

-Heu et bien tu va rire hein, Edward a exactement le même modèle en rouge et noir. _(N/Caro : Mdr !)_

Si je dis merde, vous me croiriez ? Sur toutes les voitures de ce pays, il fallait que nous choisissions la même.

-Ah… Oh… ok… Bien. Dis-je confuse. Bon bah montée on y va. Dis-je en m'engouffrant dans ma voiture, coupant court au sujet d'Edward.

Le trajet juste chez moi était court mais nous nous étions arrêter dans un petit restaurant que j'adorais. Nous avions mangé dans la bonne humeur. Une fois finie nous allions rejoindre tranquillement mon loft.

Ils prirent possession de leurs quartiers et moi je fis quelques jeux avec ma fille, le temps qu'ils s'installent et se reposent un peu.

Carlie s'avait que lorsqu'ils atterrissaient, ils leurs fallaient facilement bien trois heures pour se retrouvés.

Comme prévu, trois heures plus tard, ils descendirent le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. J'enviais un peu leurs relations. Après tant d'année de mariage, ils s'aimaient toujours autant, d'un amour pur sans faux semblant ni trahison et encore moins de mensonges. Je les respectai énormément pour cela et aurait aimé trouver un homme pour m'aimé ainsi, malheureusement ma vie sentimentale est plus désertique que le désert du Sahara.

Bref, Carlisle prit ma place avec le sourire et Esmée me suivit à la cuisine pour me parler des autres, c'était notre petit rituel a nous.

-Alors ma puce que me racontes-tu de beau, me dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

-Bah rien de spéciale tu sais. J'écris un nouveau roman, je m'occupe de Carlie, rien ne change. Dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et côté cœur ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillant de malice. Je crois qu'elle avait toujours su pour mon amour envers son fils mais n'en avais jamais rien dit.

-Le désert maman, le désert. Dis-je souriante.

-Ma chérie, qu'attends-tu ? Le grand amour ? Tu sais, tu peux l'attendre mais avoir des petits à côté. Dit-elle riant sous cape.

-Maman, dis-je en lui tapant gentiment le dessus de la main en riant avec elle.

-Bah quoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Tu es incorrigible. Dis-je en souriant à cette femme aimante. Et toi quoi de neuf ?

-Nous allons bien et les enfants aussi. Ah si, Edward c'est trouvé une nouvelle « fiancée », dit-elle en mimant les guillemets. Mon cœur se comprima quelque peu à l'entente du mot fiancé mais me reprit vite. Charmante à tous point de vue. Me dit-elle avec sarcasme.

-Entendrais-je un sarcasme dans la bouche, la plus aimante de la terre ? Me moquais-je gentiment.

-Ne te moque pas jeune fille, me réprimanda-t-elle faussement car elle me souriait. Tu l'aurais vue ce pavané à la villa comme si elle était chez elle, non mais je te jure. En plus, elle a un de ces culots, mon dieu. Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et ma gentiment dit qu'elle m'octroyait le droit de l'appelé « ma fille ». Dit-elle outrée.

Je la regardais incrédule. Jamais je n'avais vue Esmée critiqué quelqu'un et si elle le faisait, c'étais que cette fille, si je peux l'appelé ainsi, l'avait vraiment choqué ou dégouté.

Soudain je fus prise d'une crise de rire sans pouvoir vraiment la contrôlé et encore moins l'expliquée.

Esmée me regardait faussement vexé mais fini par rire avec moi.

Carlisle rentra avec Carlie dans la cuisine souriant.

- Que de rire ici, puis-je savoir le pourquoi de ses grands éclats. Demanda-t-il toujours souriant.

- Tanya, réussie à dire Esmée.

- A cette pouf… Mais ne finissait pas sa phrase à cause du regard de sa femme allant de lui à ma fille.

Mon rire, lui, se tua à l'entente de se mot, jamais je ne l'avais entendu parler ainsi d'une personne. Ils étaient avec tous aimable et aimant mais apparemment cette Tanya, ils ne la portaient pas dans leurs cœurs et l'expression paraissait faible les connaissant.

- Wow, vous ne devez vraiment pas l'aimé, soulignais-je. Mais lui ne dit rien ? Demandais-je sans dire de prénom, je n'arrivais à dire celui là.

- En fait pour te dire la vérité, à part peut-être Rose personne ne l'aime, or mis lui et encore je ne suis pas certain des sentiments qu'il lui porte. Je crois qu'il réfléchit pas mal avec son deuxième cerveau, si tu me suis. M'avoua-t-il avec un regard lourd de sens.

Traduction : Il réfléchit avec sa queue, typiquement masculin quoi.

- Humm, oui je vois. Ma puce bouche toi les oreilles s'il te plait, ce qu'elle fit car elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas entendre certain mots. En bref une pétasse fini, doté d'un égoïsme à tout épreuve et surement une nana qui pète plus haut que son culs car soit elle est un peu connue soit c'est une starlette qui ne veux sortir qu'avec le grand Edward Cullen, riche, beau et adulé par tous, que pour la gloire et le statut. Je me trompe ? Demandais-je en souriant à mes parents mi-choqué, mi-amusés. _(N/Caro : En gros ouais ! T'a oublié salope je crois, non ? lol)(N/A : Oui bah sa aussi tiens !)_

- Non pas vraiment, c'est une petite actrice qui débute, qui adore se faire voir avec Edward et qui ne parle que d'elle-même. Me dit Carlisle souriant. Aller vient princesse laissons mamie et maman parlé de cancans. Dit-il en entrainant à sa suite ma princesse qui souriait.

- Carlisle, criais-je avec ma mère en riant.

Ils sortirent de la pièce en riant doucement tous le deux.

Nous reprenions notre discutions après avoir bien rient et parlions de tous et de rien quand Esmée m'appris une grande nouvelle qui déchira un peu plus mon cœur mort.

- Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie vous se marier, tu sais. Dit-elle doucement. En fait ils font un mariage en grand, à quatre. Précisa-t-elle en caressant ma main.

- Oh. Je ne voyais pas quoi dire de plus.

- Ils font cela à Forks et tu… Enfin ils vous ont invités toutes les deux. Lâcha-t-elle.

- Qui ils ? Demandais-je sans la regarder mais avec espoir quand même.

- Alice, Emmett et Jasper. Tu connais Rose, elle n'a jamais été très démonstrative avec toi mais je sais qu'elle regrette énormément le comportement qu'elle a eu envers toi mais ne veux pas le dire, trop fière pour cela je suppose. M'expliqua-t-elle doucement.

- Je ne sais pas Mam', sincèrement cela va faire plus de 6 ans que je ne l'ai pas vue et je ne sais pas si je peux faire sa. Je ne pense pas être assez forte ni prête à les affrontés. Dis-je penaude d'une petite voix.

- Mais tu ne veux pas assisté aux mariages de ton frère et ta sœur ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je crois que si mais je n'ai plus ma place avec eux et tu le sais. Ils ont tous leurs vies et nous la notre, le seul point qui nous relie encore à présent c'est vous et tu le sais. Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Je le sais que trop bien malheureusement. Souffla-t-elle. Mais ma douce, tu leurs manques a tous. Dit-elle en insistant sur le tous.

- Pas à tous mais merci d'essayer. Dis-je un sourire triste car bien sur je savais ne pas manquer a Edward.

- Pourquoi me dire cela ? Me demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Après ce que Edward m'a dit le jour d'avant mon départ, je ne crois pas lui manqué. Dis-je au bord des larmes. Il me hait à un tel point et je ne peux que le comprendre. Soufflais-je tendit qu'une larme s'échappa.

- Je… Non, même à lui tu lui…

- Stop s'il te plait maman, laisse tombé. Pour le mariage enfin les mariages, dis moi la date et je verrais. Je ne dis pas non mais encore moins un oui. Et si jamais je viens, je ne suis pas sur qu'eux me voient et encore moins qu'ils sachent que je suis la, ok ? Dis-je tremblante.

- D'accord. Concéda-t-elle, surement a contre cœur.

Ce sujet se clôtura ainsi et le reste de leurs visite ce passa sans embuche et dans la bonne humeur.

Quand ils partirent une semaine plus tard, nous étions tous triste mais nous savions que nous reverrions très vite comme d'habitude.

Je leurs avait déjà acheté leurs billets pour la prochaine fois.

Je leurs payaient leurs voyage, car pas qu'ils en ont besoin, mais je trouvais cela normal puisque nous, nous n'allions jamais chez eux pour des raisons évidente, ne pas les croisés eux, le reste de ma famille.

Nous étions début septembre et arrivé mi-octobre je reçus un courrier de ma mère, ce qui je dois l'avouer était rare.

Dedans ce trouvais un faire-part….. De mariage, observais-je. Je l'ouvris doucement et délicatement comme ci ce trouvait à l'intérieur le plus précieux des présents. Je lis la missive et resta coite devant l'annonce même si j'en étais déjà au courant.

_Mr Hale Jasper et Melle Cullen Alice ainsi que Mr Swan Emmett et Melle Hale Rosalie,_

_Vous invite Mes Demoiselles Swan Isabella et Carlie,_

_A assisté avec nous en ce jour, le 16 décembre 2010,_

_A notre mariage respectif._

_Ce double mariage ce produira a la villa Cullen._

_Merci de venir partager notre bonheur pour ce jour heureux._

Mes larmes coulaient seuls car Esmée avait dit vrai, ils voulaient vraiment me voir là-bas. En tournant légèrement la carte je remarquais plusieurs mots inscrits à la main.

_Ma Bella, tu me manque tant. Je suis tellement désolé mais je sais que tout va bien pour toi. Maman me parle tout le temps de toi. Je t'aime petite sœur s'il te plait vient. Emmett._

_Ma sœur, je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas de mots pour me faire pardonné. J'aurais aimé que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur et la petite Carlie ma porteuse d'alliance mais que déjà tu viennes serais un grand honneur pour moi. Je t'aime Bell', ne me hais pas, je t'en supplie. Alice Cullen ta meilleure amie et sœur de cœur. Ps : Tu me manques tous les jours._

_Bell', tu nous manques a tous vient en ce jour heureux, il ne manquera que vous pour que notre bonheur soit complet, tendrement Jasper._

_Ma chérie j'espère que tu viendras mais je sais aussi que cela sera dur pour toi alors fait au mieux, nous t'aimons fort maman et papa._

Je crois que je n'avais pas autant pleuré depuis la mort de mon père. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire, j'étais trop perdue. _(N/Caro : Là, tu m'as tué ! J'en pleure ! lol)(N/A : Rhoo faut pas pleuré, hein les filles ?)_

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_**_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ira-t-elle au mariage ou pas ? Donné moi vos impressions. La suite prochainement. Bise Lili._**


	3. Chapter deux: décision et

_**Bonjours à toutes. Woah, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de gens qui me liraient. Alors MERCI car sans vous cela n'existerait pas.**_

_**Un grand merci à toutes de me lire et de me laisser un mot de votre passage. Je n'ai malheureusement pas répondu à vos coms mais promis au prochain je réponds.**_

_**Merci aussi à Caro pour sa correction et son temps passé à m'épaulé.**_

_**Et un dernier merci à ma sœur de cœur qui se reconnaitra qui m'aide à évoluer pour que cela donne ce que vous lisez.**_

_**Assez de blabla, nous nous retrouvons en bas.**_

_**Bonne lecture bise Lili.**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 2 : Décision et prise de risque.**_

_**PDV Bella.**_

J'étais restée la journée entière à penser et réfléchir. J'avais aussi appelé Angy pour savoir si elle pouvait prendre ma princesse à l'école avec son fils et la garder pour la nuit.

Elle me demanda si tout allait bien, je lui avais expliqué les grandes lignes car elle connaissait l'histoire par cœur, bien sûr. Elle me conseilla de bien réfléchir car en prenant la mauvaise décision, je le regrettais sûrement plus tard.

Angéla était tout le temps de bon conseil, elle était plus âgée que moi mais nous nous entendions à merveille et faisait une amie fidèle sans jugement de sa part.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, les revoir tous et hypothétiquement souffrir de nouveau? Y aller et ne pas me faire voir, partir en fin de cérémonie ? Ou ne pas y aller et les laisser à leurs vies ?

J'étais littéralement perdue.

J'avais peur de ne pas y aller et de regretter de ne pas avoir assisté au jour le plus important de leurs vies. Mais j'avais aussi peur de les revoir, de me faire juger une nouvelle fois, de souffrir encore.

J'avais la tête en vrac, je décidais de sortir et d'aller boire un verre au petit café de mon quartier où Amélie, la gérante, était une connaissance que j'adorais.

J'entrais dans ce charmant endroit où y étaient disposés plusieurs fauteuils de cuir marron.

L'endroit était cosi, chaleureux et c'était idéal pour réfléchir en écoutant de la douce musique ou parler tranquillement tout dépendait de nos envies.

Les murs étaient en beige crème où y étaient disposés plusieurs portraits d'acteurs, auteurs connus. Il y avait aussi des cadres avec à l'intérieur des autographes ou dédicaces pour Amélie ou son défunt mari, je suppose. Au lieu de trouver des tables et chaises type café bas de gamme, nous avions des fauteuils moelleux et confortables avec des petites tables rondes. Il y avait même un coin avec une bibliothèque où nous trouvions de tout.

Je m'assis sur un tabouret du bar et commandais un café.

Le bar à cette heure de la journée était quasi désert. Amélie prit elle aussi un café pour m'accompagner et débuta la conversation cash, comme à son habitude.

- Alors ma belle Bella, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse tant. Dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de cette douceur chaude.

- Mon frère et ma sœur de cœur se marient et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dis-je dans un souffle.

- Explique. Dit-elle simplement.

- Tu sais que depuis que je vis ici, je n'ai revu aucun d'eux. Cela va faire six ans Amé et là j'ai peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- De les revoir, de m'attacher encore et de souffrir encore plus que la dernière fois. Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Ma douce jeune fille, la vie est parfois difficile mais en ne prenant pas de risques, tu ne vis pas, tu survis. Je sais que les déceptions font mal, _(N/Caro : Ah bon ? Perso, je savais pas… lol)_ je sais que lorsqu'un cœur se brise, le recoller est très difficile mais si tu ne fais rien, tu en souffre tout autant. Dit-elle tendrement.

- Je sais mais cela fait tellement mal. Dis-je difficilement. Je n'ai plus confiance et ma vie a changé, j'ai changé aussi.

- Eux aussi car ils t'ont invité, ils te demandent une seconde chance, à toi de voir si tu veux la saisir ou rester avec cette tristesse et cette douleur chérie. Et puis, ce jeune homme qui t'a brisé le cœur, te surprendra peut-être qui sait. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Comment… Comment tu sais ? Demandais-je incrédule.

- Gamine, j'ai eu le cœur brisé mais ce même homme a su me montrer qu'il avait changé ensuite j'ai été marié à lui pendant 40 ans avant que le ciel ne le rappelle à lui. _(N/Caro : C'est mimi.. enfin le début ! La fin est on ne peut plus tragique =/)_ Si je ne lui avais pas accordé cette chance jamais je n'aurais connu pareil bonheur poupette. Et comment je le sais pour toi et bien tu sais, tu as cette petite étincelle qui brille au fond de tes yeux, qui me dit que tu aimes quelqu'un mais je n'ai jamais vu cette homme alors j'ai supposé, et je ne me suis pas trompée apparemment. Laisse leur une chance et si vraiment tu ne t'en sens pas capable, tu auras au moins vu le mariage, personne ne t'empêchera de partir ensuite, non ? Me dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, soufflais-je presque résignée. Je lui souris en la remerciant et finis mon café. Je payais et me levais pour partir quand Amélie me retint.

- Ma grande, je ne dis pas que tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance, mais ils ont fait un effort et ils t'ont tendu une perche, prends la ou tu le regrettas. Pour ton homme, je ne sais que te dire, si tu veux certaines choses, il faut te battre et batailler dur. Parfois les choses aboutissent, parfois non, mais toi tu sais que de ton côté, tu auras fait ce qu'il faut pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Un rêve n'est pas forcément obligé de rester un rêve, il peut, si tu le décide devenir réalité. Bise à ton crapaud de ma part. Dit-elle pour conclure.

- Merci Amé pour tout et pas de soucis pour le crapaud, je transmets. Dis-je avec un clin d'œil, Carlie n'aimait pas ce surnom. _(N/Caro : Ben tu m'étonnes ! Depuis quand un crapeau c'est affectif ? mdr !)(N/A : dans les comptes crapaud devient princesse ;-), pis c'est mignon, lol)_

Je sortis, souriante de ce café, ma décision prise. Arrivée à mon appartement, je me couchais la tête pleine de bonnes choses.

Le lendemain, je rejoins Angy dans notre Starbuck, nous prenions un café et lui expliquais que j'allais aller aux mariages mais que pour protéger ma princesse elle restait ici avec elle, Ben, son mari, et leur fils. Elle accepta comprenant que je veuille préserver ma fille.

Maintenant il me fallait trouver les cadeaux pour eux et ma tenue pour cet évènement. Je devais aussi prendre rendez-vous chez le coiffeur pour renouveler ma coupe et ma couleur.

Oui en arrivant ici, je m'étais coupé les cheveux en un carré long sur le devant et ma couleur était passée d'un brun, marronné au reflet roux à rousse, orangé.

Je faisais plusieurs boutiques mais j'avais du mal a trouvé ce qu'il fallait, il fallait dire que ne pas les avoir vu depuis 6 ans n'arrangeait pas mes affaires.

J'appelais ma mère et demandais ce qu'ils voulaient car même si je ne venais pas, ce que je lui dis même si c'était faux, je ne voulais pas qu'elle laisse échapper la nouvelle par mégarde, je voulais participer aux cadeaux. Elle me dit que la seule chose ouverte, comme cadeau, pour les deux couples était le voyage de noce. Je dis a ma mère de bloquer le tout et que je m'occuperais entièrement des voyages, elle râla, me disant que je ne devais pas payer toute seule mais consentit comme souvent.

Une fois raccroché, j'allais directement à l'agence de voyage.

Pour Alice et Jasper, je pris destination Paris. Le rêve de ma sœur, deux semaines avec visites de certains sites pour Jasper et quelques entrés pour certains défilés pour Alice. Sinon ils avaient activités ouverte avec un plafond prédéfini, que je ne dévoilerais pas bien sûr. Conduite jusqu'à leurs premiers hôtels en limousine ensuite voiture à disposition. _(N/Caro : Le pied, quoi !)(N/A : Elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié 'tite Bell')_

Pour Emmett et Rosalie, direction la Grèce, je savais par Jasper qu'elle aimait ce pays et en rêvais, je sais, je suis conne, mais pour ce jour je voulais leur faire plaisir. Ils avaient à peu près le même programme sauf qu'à un moment ils prendraient l'avion pour Rome pour assisté à certains défilés. Ils auraient aussi une limousine et ensuite une voiture à leur disposition. Et aussi un plafond défini pour les activités comme le premier couple. _(N/Caro : Ils ont la belle vie quand même… Pff !)(N/A : Jalouse ? Lol)_

Je décidais de faire un petit plus, car un jour ma grand-mère nous avait conté les traditions familiales qui était respecté avec les même bijoux depuis une décennie avant ma mère.

Pour cela, j'allais dans un antiquaire et regardais les colliers anciens. J'en vis plusieurs lorsqu'enfin je trouvais les perles rares qui toucha mes entrailles comme si je savais qu'ils leur étaient destinés.

Pour Alice je trouvais une chaine torsadé en argent. Un pendentif y pendait, c'était une rose où en son centre était monté un superbe saphir. Pour Rosalie je trouvais le même collier identique avec le même pendentif sauf que la pierre était un rubis.

Je savais que mon frère, même si je ne le voyais pas, comprendrais la signification.

Je demandais au charmant monsieur, s'il disposait de boites à bijoux ancienne car j'aimais les choses vieille qui ont une histoire, un vécu, un passé.

Esmée m'avait sûrement donné cette passion-là, lors de nos journées ensemble lorsqu'elle-même me parlait de sa passion pour dénicher des objets uniques un peu partout.

Il m'en proposa deux comme pour les bijoux presque identique seule différence en était la couleur, la même que celle des pierres. Il m'expliqua que ces deux colliers ainsi que les boites appartenaient a deux sœurs qui s'aimaient mais ce jalousaient enfin au moins une jalousait l'autre.

La deuxième sœur aimait tout et tout le monde. Pétillante de vie, elle déversait sa joie parmi ses connaissances et n'aspirait qu'à rendre les autres heureux.

J'avais vraiment choisi ses bijoux avec goût et flaire, pensais-je. Ils reflétaient parfaitement ses futures propriétaires.

Les deux sœurs moururent ensemble. Leurs vies furent remplies de joie et de bonheur. Ainsi elles furent mariées, mères de familles, respectées par leurs pères et aimées de leurs époux.

Je trouvais l'histoire belle et romanesque, je les pris toutes les deux demandant au vendeur de me faire une présentation a sa manière.

Ce qu'il fit me plut énormément.

Il déposa le bijou en son milieu le retenant de scotche léger pour ne pas abimé le bois, calla le collier sous la planche a cachette et mis la boite dans un écrin de velours le tous mis dans un papier cadeau fait de rose rouge et blanche.

Je le payais et le remerciais milles fois de cette attention car il m'avait offert les écrins. Il me dit que j'étais une sœur au grand cœur comme les deux sœurs et que je le méritais. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et partis.

Le mois de décembre arrivait à grand pas. Je ne pouvais pas m'absenter longtemps car ma fille ne serait pas avec moi, mais je partais le 15 pour revenir le 17 décembre au matin. J'avais aussi loué une chambre d'hôtel sur la réserve, personne ne viendra me chercher là-bas et Jacob avait dû déménager depuis bien longtemps. Ma voiture était aussi louée, ne pouvant pas prendre la mienne, je m'étais rabattue sur le dernier modèle de Volvo.

Ma fille rechignait car je partais sans elle, j'avais pour habitude de l'emmener presque à chaque déplacement mais, par de rares occasions, elle ne pouvait venir, là je lui dis que maman ne pouvait pas car je ne pourrais pas m'en occupé ce qui n'était pas forcément faux. Physiquement oui mais mentalement je n'en étais pas sûre. Angéla lui promis du patin à glace au parc, elle sauta sur place et me demanda quand je partais avec un grand sourire. Nous avions ri à sa réaction._ (N/Caro : Tu m'étonnes ! lol Et ben, on s'est pas planté quand même, mini-Alice, mini pile électrique ! Maman bouge, je veux faire du patin ! mdr )(N/A : Et encore c'est juste un aperçu, faut la voir en magasin, lol)_

Le 15 Décembre arriva bien plus vite que je ne le crûs. J'étais à l'aéroport, plus angoissée que jamais, accompagnée de ma fille et d'Angéla, mais aussi Ben et leur fils. Mon vol s'annonça, je pris ma fille dans les bras pour me donner du courage.

-Ma princesse, maman revient vite, en attendant tu seras sage avec tata et tonton d'accord, lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

-Mais oui maman, je suis toujours sage moi.

-Ça c'est vrai petite coquine. Souris-je tendrement en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur la joue.

Angéla me pris dans ses bras et me souffla quelques mots rassurant.

-T'inquiète ma belle ta tenue est à tomber et si tu as le moindre souci, je plaque les gosses et mon mari, qui sera ravi de s'occuper des petits, pour te rejoindre ok ? Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

-Ok, riais-je. Ah sacré Angéla. Je lui claquais un bisou sonore sur la joue et lui souris. Puis Ben me pris aussi dans ses bras.

-Elle dit vrai alors n'hésite pas ok ?

-Ok merci tous les deux, dis-je émue par leur gentillesse envers moi.

Stefan m'embrassa la joue et ma fille vint une fois de plus m'embrasser. Je leur tournais le dos, non sans un dernier signe de main, et après tous les systèmes de sécurité et couloirs incessants, je montais enfin dans mon avion pour quatre heures de vol.

Dans l'avion, je pris une feuille pour rédiger des mots qui ne sortiront peut-être pas en face. J'avais aussi pris deux photos de moi et Carlie pour leur donner, au cas où. Je commençais par la lettre d'Emmett et Rosalie.

_Mon grand ours et ma Rosalie._

_Chaque jour que dieu fait, je pleurs votre absence, mais des choix ont été fait et je ne sais pas comment remédier à nos erreurs passées. Je vous aime tous, autant qu'il y a six ans mais ma vie à changer et la vôtre aussi. Vous m'avez honoré en m'invitant à votre mariage et en faisant le premier geste de pardon ? Je ne sais pas comment vous faire de nouveau confiance mais je suis là et je vous aime._

_Pleurs pas Emmy, tu es et restera mon grand frère et quoiqu'il arrive je te chérirais toujours. J'espère que mes cadeaux vous plairont, un a une signification particulière, Emmett le sais. J'espère que vos vies seront remplies de bonheurs et de chaleur. Rosalie, j'espère que tu auras les enfants que tu espères et chéris d'avoir, je te le souhaite sincèrement car cela change la vision des choses ou de la vie simplement. J'espère avoir le courage de vous parler mais pour dire vrai, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force peut-être un jour, peut-être demain. Dans tous les cas je vous aimerais jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte._

_Tendrement ta petite sœur et ta belle-sœur (si tu estimes pouvoir me donner ce titre Rosie chérie :))_

_Je vous aime, on vous aime Carlie et Bella._

Je pleurais doucement de par mes mots couché. Je ne savais vraiment pas si j'aurais le courage de les affronter, mais au moins j'aurais fait l'effort. Maintenant la plus dur je crois Alice, que lui dire ?

_Ma douce, pétillante Alice et mon calme Jasper._

Une fois fini, je pleurais de nouveau à chaude larmes.

L'hôtesse vint voir si tout allait bien mais je la rassurais, lui disant que ce n'était que l'émotion car je mariais ma famille. Il me restait deux heures et deux feuilles. Je savais ce que je devais faire.

_Mon confident, mon ami, mon Tendre Edward._

_Je suis venue et comme à ton habitude, tu devais être magnifique. Je sais pas si j'en aurais le courage, je ne sais pas si tu me verras, je ne sais pas si je passerais la porte de nos maisons mais j'aurais essayé._

_Je ne suis personne pour juger, critiquer ou mépriser alors je ne t'en veux pas pour ces mots douloureux lors de mon départ. Alors s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas pour ceux que je m'apprête à te dire. Ta, comment la qualifier, croqueuse de diamant (pour rester correcte) ne te mérite pas. Le peu d'éloges qu'on lui a fait, je pense qu'elle ne te convient en rien. Je sais que je n'ai plus le droit de te dire ces choses-là, mais par conscience d'ancienne meilleure amie je le devais. Comprend-moi, je veux le meilleur pour toi et ce n'est pas elle. Je ne sais pas si tu trouveras ta meilleure mais je te le souhaite, vraiment de tout mon cœur, j'espère que celle qui te poussera a évolué pour toi et non pour la reconnaissance et l'argent, fera tout ton bonheur. Prend tes décisions avec ton cœur et non ton bas ventre._

_Je pense à toi chaque jours, chaque minutes, chaque seconde mais car il y a toujours un mais, c'est même toi qui me l'a souvent répété, je ne suis plus cette Bella que tu connaissais. J'ai changé, évolué, murit peut-être en mal ou en bien, je ne suis personne pour juger les autres, je ne peux que donner des petits conseils._

_Voilà Darling, prends soin de toi et des autres pour moi, si je n'y arrive pas et ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait. Merci pour…tout et voilà la photo que je gardais avec moi de Carlie et moi mais tu es le seul à ne pas en avoir, cela était injuste. J'aime ce cliché de nous, prends en soin pour moi._

_Merci pour ces secrets gardés et j'espère que tu comprendras que j'ai fait tout cela pour nous, pour toi et ta carrière._

_Tu auras toujours ta place dans mon cœur, tout comme les autres tendrement à toi Carlie et Bella._

_(N/Caro : Euh… Snif, snif ? )(N/A: Ouai un peu quand même non ? Non, bon ok je sors !)_

Enfin ma dernière.

_Maman, papa._

_Si vous lisez ceci c'est que je n'ai pu me montrer auprès des autres. Je sais que toi ou maman m'aurait vu mais aurait la délicatesse de ne rien dire. Nous nous voyons rapidement donc je sais que si je suis brève, vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Je les aime tous et le leur ai dit mais je n'ai pas autant de courage que vous le pensiez et je suis désolée de vous décevoir encore une fois. Je ne suis pas la fille que l'on veut mais que l'on rejette sauf pour vous et pour cela je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante._

_Merci pour tout et encore une fois désolée de vous avoir déçu, on vous aime tendrement Carlie et Bella._

A la fin de ma dernière lettre l'annonce de l'atterrissage ce fit entendre. Je fourrais le tous dans mon sac, attachais ma ceinture et attendit.

J'avais récupéré mes bagages ainsi que ma voiture sans encombre. J'arrivais maintenant, au bout de deux heures de routes, à Forks mon ancien chez moi.

J'arrivais aux abords de chez mon père, j'avais fait un léger détour pour y aller mais je voulais la voir, notre maison.

Les lumières étaient allumés et on distinguait 4 formes dans la maison. Je coupais le moteur et sorti pour aller espionner doucement.

En arrivant prêt d'une des fenêtres j'entendis la grosse voix bourrue de mon frère.

Je me figeais sur place, il ne l'avait pas vendu ?

J'en pleurais de joie mais de tristesse aussi.

L'entente de sa voix me fit aussi pleurer, je crois.

-Tu crois qu'elle va venir ? Demanda Emmett la voix basse avec une pointe d'espoir.

_Si tu me savais sous cette fenêtre, pensais-je avec un petit sourire._

-Je sais pas Em' mais j'espère. Dit doucement Jasper.

-Après le mal que nous lui avons fait, je ne pense pas et croyez-moi, je comprendrais. Dit Edward douloureusement ?

Pourquoi avait-il tant de douleur dans sa voix, il paraissait comme éteint. L'entendre ainsi me comprima un peu le cœur.

-Vous savez les garçons, elle nous a dit ne pas venir mais je connais notre Bella et malgré tout elle vous aime. Alors ayez fois en elle d'accord. Dit la voix de la raison, mon père qui d'autre.

Alors comme cela, ils ne croyaient pas, à ma non présence ? Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait guère.

Je partis, préférant ne pas entendre la suite, _je n'avais pas ma place en ce lieu, pensais-je tristement._

En retournant à ma voiture, je regardais une dernière fois vers cette maison, anciennement la mienne et encore une fois me figeais.

Mon père était sur le perron, regardant ma voiture et faisant un signe de tête. Même si les vitres étaient tintées, j'étais persuadée qu'il savait que c'était moi.

Je démarrais doucement la voiture, ouvris un peu ma fenêtre et lui fis un signe de main. Il me fit un grand sourire mais ne dit rien.

Carlisle, homme sage, plein de compassion, de compréhension et d'amour.

Après quelques longues minutes de route, j'arrivais à la réserve et à mon hôtel.

Je connaissais la gérante Leah Clearwater mais qui, à mon plus grand étonnement, était devenue, Black.

Putain je n'avais vraiment pas de chance.

Heureusement que j'avais changé et que j'avais fait la demande sous mon faux nom.

Je gardais ma tête basse ainsi que mes lunette de soleil et la laissa blablater sur sa vie, l'hôtel et la région sans broncher.

Elle me conduisit à ma chambre et une fois la porte fermée, je soufflais un bon coup.

J'appelais ma fille pour la rassurer et prendre de ses nouvelles. Ensuite je partis prendre une douche et me coucher car demain ma journée ne se finirait pas tôt, quoique je décide.

Je me réveillais vers 8 heures.

Je me douchais rapidement et enfilais ma tenue.

J'avais pris un ensemble veste pantalon blanc avec la chemise rose pale. Sur la veste, un dessin d'une clé de sol y était.

La seule personne qui pourrait comprendre était Edward. Il aimait tout comme moi la musique notre passion commune si je puis dire.

J'enfilais mes escarpins rose pâle allant avec ma chemise, ensuite je me maquillais légèrement et prit enfin mes deux sacs cadeaux mettant les lettres de mes parents, d'Edward et d'Alice dans mon sac.

Quand je pris la direction de la villa, il était déjà 10 heures et la cérémonie allait commencer, j'accélérais un peu, histoire de ne pas me faire remarquer car connaissant Alice, tout devait être fait à la minute. Heureusement pour moi j'avais su par Leah elle-même, qu'elle était bien mariée avec Jacob mais qu'il était en voyage d'affaire pour le week-end. _(N/Caro : Encore heureux !)(N/A : Je te jures !)_

Je me garais devant la villa de mes parents où trop de voitures, à mon gout, y étaient. Je ne m'attardais pas plus et rentrais, déposais mes cadeaux sur la table prévue à cet effet. Je ressortis et passais sur le côté pour rejoindre le jardin.

Ce dernier était plein à craquer, au moins 300 personnes y étaient réunies. Je me mis bien au fond debout où je pouvais contempler tout le monde mais où très peu de personne ne me voyais. J'avais gardé mes lunettes vissé sur mon nez et heureusement pour moi il y avait un grand soleil.

Je regardais un peu la déco et tout était merveilleux. Au moins six tentures était dressées autour d'une piste de danse. Les tables dressées de blanc et de rose. Ils avaient fait un travail merveilleux. L'allée des mariées était tapissée d'un grand tapis blanc bordé de rose. Une arche où les mariés ainsi que les témoins s'y tenaient déjà, arborait un tas de fleurs, des quels je ne connaissais le nom, toujours de couleurs rose et blanche.

Finalement tout étaient de blanc et de rose pale, coïncidence ? Non je connais Alice et Rosalie simplement.

Je regardais correctement vers l'autel et je me perdis dans la contemplation d'un dieu grec. Il avait une coiffure coiffée-décoiffée, ses yeux vert intense pétillaient de joie, droit, fier et émerveillé, il se penchait vers Emmett. Qui d'autre qu'Edward se tenait là, au côté de mon frère rayonnant de bonheur et d'un Jasper qui n'étais pas mieux. Edward portait le même ensemble que moi, un costume blanc où la veste portait une clé de sol, sa chemise rose pâle faisait ressortir son teint légèrement pâle ainsi que ses beaux yeux. Je riais jaune intérieurement. Les dieux m'en voulaient-ils autant ? Mon frère ainsi que Jasper portaient un costume noir simple mais signé Armani. Merci Alice.

_Amazing Grace_ chanté par un choral gospel commença. Une petite fille lança des fleurs au sol en souriant, suivait les demoiselles d'honneurs que je ne connaissais pas. A vrai dire, je me contre-foutais de savoir qui elles étaient.

Rosalie apparue, plus belle que jamais dans une robe somptueuse. Elle était un bustier blanc et le bas était cintré sur sa taille dans un dégradé de rose claire et discret.

Puis suivit Alice. Aussi somptueuse que Rose voir même plus. Je vis Carlisle chuchoté un truc à l'oreille d'Alice qui me regarda ensuite et qui sourit de toutes ses dents. AH le traite, pensais-je mais en faisant un léger signe de tête. _(N/Caro : La balance ! xD )(N/A : Vive Carlisle ! Lol)_

Alice portait une robe qui tombait de ses épaules mais qui finissait par des gants. Le bas était évasif avec une belle traine, la couleur était la même que celle de Rose. Elles étaient vraiment merveilleuses mais je préférais vraiment Alice.

La cérémonie commença et dura une heure et demi. J'avais pleuré en entendant les vœux d'Emmett et d'Alice. J'étais heureuse pour eux mais je ne pouvais en endurer plus. Donc une fois que le « vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » fut dit, je partis.

Je rentrais dans la villa, alla dans la chambre de mes parents et y déposa leurs lettre. Ensuite j'allais dans la chambre de mon amour secret, Edward. Je contemplais la chambre, que j'avais tant chérie. Rien n'avait changé sauf une chose, une photo posée sur la table de chevet. Je la regardais bien et restait statufiée devant cette découverte. Une photo de moi, Carlie et Edward à la maternité. Je m'assis sur son lit et pris la photo entre mes mains. Je l'avais cherché pendant des jours croyant l'avoir perdu mais en fait il me l'avait volé, le saligaud. Je souris tendrement à ce souvenir, tout de même.

Lorsque je perdis les eaux j'étais seule à la villa en sa compagnie. Il m'avait ramené à l'hôpital en trombe et n'avais pas voulu quitter mon chevet même si tous lui assurait qu'ils prendraient la relève, il n'en avait pas démordu.

Je pris ensuite un stylo, une feuille et rédigeais une petite lettre pour les vœux de mon frère et Rose ainsi qu'un mot.

Le bruit de la porte me fit sursauter, heureusement pour moi j'avais déjà déposé sa lettre à côté de la photo ainsi qu'écris ce petit mot à l'intention de Carlisle pour ma petite surprise.

-Qui êtes-vous et que fait vous là. Me demanda une voix que je connaissais entre milles. Edward.

-Hum désolée, je ne voulais pas déranger, je cherchais Carlisle Cullen. Dis-je doucement sans le regarder.

-Bella ? Me demanda-t-il incrédule. _(N/Caro : Et ouais ! Maintenant, à genoux et tu t'excuses !)(N/A : Vraiment ?)_

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Comment réagira Bella ? Quel est les mots de Bella pour Alice ? Prochain chapitre, surprise qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vais essayer de faire des teaser pour les coms mise, un petit cadeau de ma part !**_

_**J'espère que vous aurez aimé, dites-moi vos impressions, bise Lili.**_


	4. Chap trois: Questions et imcompréhension

_**Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.**_

_**Merci à Caro pour sa correction.**_

_**Merci à ma sœur pour son aide.**_

_**Enfin merci à S.M pour me prêter les personnages de twilight.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas Bise Lili.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre Trois : Questions et incompréhension.**_

_**PDV Edward.**_

Pendant que mes sœurs et mes meilleurs amis échangèrent leurs vœux respectifs, je jetais un coup d'œil furtif sur l'assemblée. Ma petite-amie actuelle, Tanya, regardait la cérémonie avec admiration et jalousie, nos amis pleuraient ainsi que nos parents.

Plus loin, au fond du jardin, une vision idyllique me figea sur place. Une jeune femme rousse, des lunettes de soleil vissées sur son petit nez, un tailleur blanc et rose avec une clé de sol sur la veste, mon cœur rata un battement. Je jurerais que c'était ma Bella. Mais si elle venait ici, elle se serait mise dans les premiers rangs, non ? _(N/Caro : Ca fait 6ans qu'on s'est pas vus, et je débarque comme ça pour me mettre devant ? Euh.. Nan je crois pas ^^' )(N /A : Non j'avoue sa le fait pas !)_

Le prêtre prononça ses dernières paroles et je dus me soustraire à cette vision angélique car oui, j'étais presque sûr à 99% que cette femme inconnue était notre Bella. Je signais le registre des témoins et me retournais pour pouvoir aller la voir, lui parler, la toucher mais elle avait disparu.

Mes parents vinrent embrasser les mariés ainsi que les invités, et je m'éclipsais pour essayer de la trouver.

Je fis le tour du jardin mais rien. Je regardais au salon mais toujours rien. Je montais à l'étage et regardais dans toutes les chambres et enfin dans la mienne, où se trouvait cette inconnue.

Je préférais me montrer un peu froid pour être sûr, mais au son de sa voix, j'étais maintenant sûr que c'était bien elle.

Je prononçais son nom presqu'en chuchotant. Et au vue de sa réaction, je restais statufié sur place. J'avais juste discerné un désolé, puis elle prit la fuite en courant dans les escaliers.

En moins de trente secondes, elle avait disparu de mon champ de vision et je restais interdit. _(N/Caro : Cours !)(N/A : Euh…. Je crois qu'il a pas tout compris petit Ed)_

_Mais merde bouge-toi Cullen, ne la laisse pas partir encore une fois sans rien faire. Me souffla ma petite voix._

Ma voix intérieure, me ramena subitement à terre, je courus derrière elle en criant son prénom à en perdre haleine, mais trop tard, elle était déjà montée dans son auto. Je croisais son regard emplis de larmes à travers son rétroviseur, elle démarra en trombe me laissant, criant encore, sur le perron où personne n'avait rien remarqué.

J'avais réagis comme un con et encore une fois je l'avais perdu. Je montais dans ma chambre, fatigué, désespéré et surtout refroidi de l'avoir raté encore une fois.

Une fois dans celle-ci, je regardais la photo de cette fille avec son enfant, ma filleule. J'étais aussi sur cette photo. Bella venait d'accoucher et j'étais resté avec elle pendant tout le processus.

Bella pétillait de bonheur sur ce cliché, la petite dans ses bras ses yeux grands ouverts et moi, les regardant émerveillé par ce petit bout de chou. Si seulement… _(N/Caro : Avec des si, on refait le monde mon ti Edward)(N/A : Malheureusement c'est pas le cas !)_

Je remarquais une lettre posée sur ma table de chevet, mon nom écrit dessus d'une belle couche.

Je la décachetais et y trouvais une longue lettre signée Carlie et Bella. Je la lisais consciencieusement, mais plus j'avançais dans la lecture, plus que je me consumais de rage. D'après ses dires, elle avait fait tout cela pour moi, sans penser à elle, sans penser à nous. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé de nous donner une chance, elle avait pris seule toutes les décisions sans m'en aviser, moi qui croyais bêtement et simplement qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour moi. Pourtant, j'aurais dû savoir, j'aurais dû la retenir, j'aurais dû tellement de choses.

Des larmes de rages coulèrent le long de mes joues, tellement la colère bouillonnait en moi. Si j'avais eu tous ces paramètres, peut-être que nos vies sentimentales ne seraient pas un tel gâchis. Entendant des pas approcher, je m'essuyais le visage rapidement, dissimulant les dernières traces d'un amour inachevé.

Tanya entra dans ma chambre le sourire aux lèvres, sourire que je ne lui rendis pas. _(N/Caro : Elle a vraiment rien compris à la vie celle là, vivement qu'il la largue mdr !)_ Pour une fois, Bella avait raison en ce qui concernait cette vipère qui me servait de petite-amie. Une fois le mariage achevé, notre relation s'achèverait aussi. _(N/Caro : Voilà une bonne idée, tiens !)(N/A : Moi je dis YES !)_

-Mon minou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tout seul ? Me demanda-t-elle en minaudant.

-Rien qui ne te concerne Tanya, dis-je en reposant la cadre ainsi que la lettre de Bella que je mettais dans mon tiroir de commode. Je pris les lettres destinées à mon père, que j'avais remarqué un peu plus tôt. Viens descendons, je dois remettre une surprise à mon père.

Je m'avançais vers la sortie, lorsque je remarquais qu'elle ne me suivait pas. Je me retournais et la trouvais à côté de ma table de chevet, le cadre en main, l'examinant sourcils froncés.

Je m'avançais à grand pas vers elle, et lui arrachais presque le cadre des mains et le reposais délicatement à son emplacement.

-Je t'interdis de toucher à cela compris, sifflais-je entre mes dents en l'entrainant hors de ma pièce.

-Mais c'est qui ? Me dit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

-Personne que tu connais. Dépêches-toi, je dois absolument voir mon père.

Elle marmonna un truc mais me suivit plus docilement.

**PDV Général.**

La fête était magnifique, Mr et Mme Hale Dansaient amoureusement ainsi que Mr et Mme Swan.

Intérieurement, tous cherchaient du regard la seule qui manquait vraiment mais personne ne la vie. Par contre ils virent tous Edward, suivi de près par Tanya, entrer plus que blanc et les yeux rougis.

Emmett rigola avec sa femme ainsi qu'avec le deuxième couple en disant que le petit Eddy avait vu un fantôme, mais se figea en comprenant qu'il avait peut-être vu celle que tous cherchait.

Il se dirigea vers Carlisle et lui tendit une enveloppe ainsi qu'un mot. Le patriarche de la famille, lis le mot et les larmes lui monta aux yeux.

Il demanda l'attention de tous et demanda à ce que le DJ passe une chanson, sur demande d'une demoiselle d'honneur ne pouvant être là.

_Without you_ de Maria Carey raisonna dans le jardin. Les enfants Hale, Cullen et Swan se regardèrent respectivement, comprenant le message caché de cette chanson.

Elle n'était pas là mais, à sa façon particulière, elle y était.

Tous avaient les yeux pleins de larmes, même Edward qui se voulait être froid, ne le pouvait pas devant cette déclaration.

Tanya sa petite amie ne comprenait pas et se moquait un peu de toute la famille, ce qui lui valut 7 regards noirs, même Rosalie, qui était la seule à presque la supporter.

En fin de chanson, Carlisle, se racla la gorge et demanda l'attention de tous.

-Logiquement, en ce jour exceptionnel, je devrais faire mon discourt de père mais j'ai eu à la dernière minute, une demande exceptionnelle. Ma dernière fille, qui n'a pu assister à cette réception, mais qui était présente à la cérémonie, dit-il en regardant chacun de ses enfants, nous a écrit un discours pour nous tous. Donc si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous lire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Dit-il ému.

Les couples se regardèrent et se sourirent tristement. Elle était en fait venue.

Carlisle se racla de nouveau la gorge et commença la lecture.

_Ma douce, pétillante Alice et mon calme Jasper._

_Si les choses avaient été autre, nous serions tous réunis et j'aurais été ce que tu voulais mais voilà, la vie en a fait autrement. Te haïr ? Mon dieu, jamais ma douce, je pleurs, tellement le penser me fait mal. En ce jour heureux qu'est demain, je suppose que tu seras rayonnante et des plus heureuse. _Et je le confirme, confia Carlisle en souriant tendrement à sa fille. _Je suis tellement fière de toi ma puce, tu as réalisé tout ce que tu voulais. Tu es une grande actrice et tu as épousé l'homme de tes rêves. Et quel homme hein ? _

_Gardes le, protèges ton amour de toute cette merde que sont les magazines._ Dit-il en riant car elle avait bien raison.

_Vous allez parfaitement bien ensemble, Jasper est l'homme idéal de chaque femme, enfin presque toutes, hein ? Je t'aime petite sœur et tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, quoique je fasse, tu es dans mes gestes du matin, dans mes gestes de la journée et même avant de me coucher. Jamais je ne t'oublie ou ne t'oublierais, rappelles toi, à la vie, à la mort. Je vais arrêter de tous nous faire pleurer_, Carlisle regarda toute l'assistance, et remarqua qu'avec lui toute sa famille pleurait,_ et te souhaiter, non vous souhaiter le plus grand bonheur pour toute votre vie, même si vous vous disputez, ne gâchez rien et parlez. _

_Prenez exemple sur le merveilleux couple que forment nos parents. _Il sourit tendrement en regardant sa femme qui lui sourit aussi à travers ses pleurs. _Voilà, tu sais ce qu'aurait été mon discours de demoiselle d'honneur. Je vous aime TOUS malgré tout, malgré nos vies, malgré nos déchirures, malgré nos blessures, malgré nos amours._

Carlisle s'essuya le visage et lis la deuxième lettre.

_A mon Emmy bear et sa Rosie Chérie._

_La lettre précédente était celle d'Alice, mais vous en avez en fait chacun une. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, je tenais à vous faire passer un petit message. Tous deux, vous étiez sublimes et rayonnants de bonheur. J'aurais aimé avoir le courage de vous parler, vous prendre dans mes bras, vous dire à quel point je vous aime tous autant que vous êtes. Mais ma famille chérie, je n'ai plus ou pas cette force. Peut-être un jour, je pourrais vous voir et faire tous ces gestes que vous attendez et que j'attends aussi, mais pas tout de suite._

_A nous deux, nous vous aimons tous les 7. Je suis assez brève dans cette missive mais je le répète, chacun a eu sa petite lettre._

_A jamais et pour toujours, notre devise, hein ? Je vous aime tendrement Bella et Carlie Swan._

_Pour toujours, Carlie et Bella Swan à vous 7, vous êtes ma seule famille et même si je ne suis pas ou plus à vos côtés, je serais toujours dans vos cœurs et vous dans le nôtre._

_Tendrement à nous. Trinquez car c'est un jour heureux. Aux familles Cullen, Hale et Swan santé. _Leur dit Carlisle en levant son propre verre de champagne pour le bonheur de ses enfants.

Tous trinquèrent dans leurs pleurs. Emmett se leva et partit un peu plus loin. Rosalie le suivit et ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Je ne l'ai même pas vu, Rosie. Dit-il en pleurant. _(N/Caro : Emmett pleuré, je crois que c'est le plus touchant… Espèce de nounours va ! Moi aussi veux un câlin ! ^^)(N/A : Me détesté pas hein mais notre nounours n'est pas qu'un tas de muscles la preuve.)_

-Chut bébé, elle nous reviendra. Fait lui confiance. Dit-elle doucement. Car oui, elle savait avoir fait des erreurs avec sa belle-sœur, et regrettait ses mauvaises paroles. Maintenant ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre.

De son côté, Alice pleurait, mais de joie, car elle savait qu'un jour sa sœur lui reviendrait même peut-être plus tôt que tout le monde pensait.

Jasper lui, souriait aussi, car Bella était venue et avait rendu sa femme heureuse, mais toute sa famille ainsi que lui aussi.

Edward souriait aussi mais son regard restait triste. Toutefois, il se rappela la lettre qu'il avait trouvé et savait maintenant que Bella nourrissait les mêmes sentiments que lui et qu'un jour il pourrait espérer avoir une autre chance, si elle voulait bien sur la lui accorder, ou pas.

-Pourquoi vous pleurez tous ou souriez tous comme des cons. Demanda Tanya avec dédain. Et c'est qui cette Bella, c'était à moi de faire le discours, fait chier. Dit-elle en tapant du pied, mécontente.

Tous les regards de la famille convergèrent sur elle et lui lancèrent des éclairs à travers leurs yeux. Tanya ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte, contente d'avoir l'attention de tous sur elle.

- Écoute-moi bien Tanya, je t'entends encore une fois insulter Bella et je t'enfonce la tête dans le gâteau. Dit glacialement Rosalie en arrivant par derrière. _(N/Caro : Whaou ! Radical le changement quand même ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^ )(N/A : Hey oublie pas c'est Rose don on parle !)_

–De toute manière, cela ne te regarde pas de savoir qui est Bella. Cracha Alice.

-Ah c'est cette chose en photo sur ta table de nuit Eddychou. Dit-elle sans prendre en compte les avertissements de chacun.

Edward se pencha à son oreille pour ne pas faire d'esclandres et que seuls ceux qui les entouraient entendent.

- Écoute-moi bien, Tanya chérie, commença-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Si je t'entends ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois traiter Bella ou sa fille de chose, je te jure sur la tête de ma filleule, que je fais de ta vie un putain d'enfer comme jamais, tu m'as comprise? Demanda-t-il plus froidement que jamais. _(N/Caro : Maintenant, bouge ! lol)(N/A : Je t'avais dit YES ! Non, bon ok je sors. lol)_

Tous le regardèrent, choqués de l'entendre parler ainsi à une femme, mais fiers de lui pour avoir défendu Bella. Tanya, aux bords des larmes, acquiesça trop apeurée par celui qu'elle aimait.

-Ah et après la soirée, tu quittes Forks et ma vie. Dit-il en se levant précipitamment de la table d'honneur. Alice voulut le suivre mais Jasper lui dit de rester là, qu'il s'en chargeait.

_**PDV de Jasper.**_

Edward avait un caractère bien trempé depuis le départ de Bella, mais ce soir, c'était la première fois que nous l'entendions parler ainsi à une femme. Malgré sa phobie de l'engament, il les traitait toujours décemment. Je savais qu'il gardait beaucoup de choses secrètes par rapport à Bell', mais je ne savais pas à quel point. _(N/Caro : Si tu savais Jazz, si tu savais…)(N/A : Il sait pas grand-chose justement…)_

-Ed qu'est-ce qui ce passe vieux ?

-Je l'ai vu ce soir, enfin aujourd'hui, mais vraiment, vu de près. J'aurais pu lui dire tellement de choses mais je me suis pétrifié sous le choc alors je n'ai pas pu. Quand j'ai réalisé, il était trop tard. Putain je suis tellement con.

- Je ne te comprends pas Edward, de quoi veux-tu parler ? Que voulais-tu lui dire ?

-Tellement de choses, que je ne regrette rien, que je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant, enfin tellement de choses.

-Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ? Commençais-je à m'énerver ne comprenant pas tous.

-Que je suis…. Commença-t-il

Mais avant qu'il ne termine, une voix nous interrompit.

-Les garçons nous vous attendons, nous prévint cette voix. _(N/Caro : Roulement de tambours ! C'est… Suite, au prochain épisode ! =D )(N/A : ouep me tué pas hein, sinon pas de suite. Hihi !)_

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_**Voilà, bon ok encore une fin pourri à ma façon mais bon vous m'aimez un peu quand même non ?**_

_**Alors qui les a interrompus ? Quels sont tous ses secrets ? Donnez-moi vos avis ils comptent beaucoup.**_

_**Bise à la semaine prochaine Lili.**_

_**Oublié pas commentaires=teaser.**_


	5. Chapitre quatre!

**_Un énorme désolé, pour un mon retard mais aussi pour ne pas avoir envoyé le teaser promis. J'ai été malheureusement trop débordé. Je vous livre donc ce chapitre qui est encore du PDV d'Edward et sera pour le moment le dernier._**

**_Encore une fois merci à Caro pour sa correction, nous nous retrouvons en bas._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 4 : De nos choix et de nos mensonges._**

**_PDV Edward._**

- Les garçons, nous vous attendons, nous interpela mon père.

Mon père venait de m'empêcher de dire le plus gros de nos secrets, _merci papa, pensais-je. (N/Caro : Remercie le bien bien fort quand même ! xD)(N/A : Ouep il peut)_

-La discussion n'est pas close Ed, souffla mon meilleur ami en se dirigeant vers notre table.

Et voilà, Jasper qui ne révèle jamais rien mais quand il sait qu'il y a anguille sous roche, ne lâche pas l'affaire, c'est ma veine tiens.

-Mon fils, tout va bien, me dit mon père en s'approchant de moi, inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment papa. Je veux dire, elle était là, à portée de nous et elle a filé sans nous expliquer, sans rien dire. Merde ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir lui dire, lui expliquer mais j'ai encore tout foiré. Dis-je tremblant.

-Je comprends beaucoup de choses maintenant. Souffla mon père.

-De quoi tu parles papa ? Demandais-je sans comprendre.

-Toi et Bella. Te rends-tu compte de comment tu parles d'elle ? Et elle qui évitais tout sujet t'approchant de loin ou de près. Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il finalement, doucement.

-Oui, je crois que tout ce temps je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés cela a été le coup de foudre en y pensant bien. Dis-je tristement.

-Mais… Je ne comprends pas Edward, pourquoi ne lui avoir jamais rien dit ? Me demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Parce que j'avais peur de tellement de choses, peur du rejet, peur que si je lui déclarais ma flamme, elle me rit au nez et que cela casse notre lien. Dis-je penaud.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté le tout pour le tout lorsqu'elle est partie ? Dit-il légèrement fâcher.

-Parce que… Parce que je n'en sais rien, moi. Je veux dire, elle partait sans de réelles explications, laissant notre famille derrière elle. Ma colère a pris le dessus, ainsi que mon égo, et j'ai préféré lui cracher au visage ma rancœur, plutôt que ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mais si j'avais su papa, je te jure devant dieu, que jamais je ne l'aurais fait. Expliquais-je avec colère contre moi.

-Si tu avais su quoi au juste Edward, sois moins énigmatique veux-tu, je ne lis pas dans les esprits. Me dit-il posément.

-Je ne l'ai compris que ce soir avec les mots qu'elle a mis dans ma lettre, mais apparemment elle a toujours partagé, et les partage encore, mes sentiments. Elle est partie, pour nous, pour moi, pour ma carrière pour que, comme les autres, je réalise mes rêves sans un fardeau, terme que je suppose qu'elle emploierait, derrière nous. Dis-je en murmurant.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est sacrifiée au dépend de son propre bonheur pour vous, pour toi et vos rêves, croyant être un fardeau ? Mais c'est absurde. Dit-il incrédule.

-Je crois oui et oui c'est totalement absurde. Papa, je dois faire quoi ? Demandais-je tristement.

-Que veux-tu faire mon fils ? Demanda-t-il sagement.

-Je ne sais pas, la trouver et tout lui dire mais je ne sais comment faire. Soufflais-je doucement.

-Une autre chance te sera peut-être accordée et cette fois ne la laisse pas te filer entre les doigts. Tu es seul juge de la décision à prendre. Me confia-t-il. Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit. En attendant si nous allions rejoindre les mariés, tu ne penses pas.

-Oui tu as raison. Merci papa.

Il me tapota l'épaule et nous retournâmes à la fête. Alice me regarda avec des petits yeux mais ne fit aucune remarque, à mon grand soulagement. La fête battait son plein, et tout le monde s'amusait. Tanya était un peu en retrait, pleurant sur son pauvre sort sur l'épaule de son amie Lauren, qui elle, me faisait des regards langoureux. Quelle bande de connes, me souffla ma petite voix et j'avoue que j'étais assez d'accord avec elle. Je sentis mon pantalon vibrer, putain qui me faisait chier le jour du mariage de ma famille. Je décidais de ne pas répondre. Il vibra encore une fois et je vérifiais pour être sûr tout de même.

Je sortis mon Samsung wave et regarda le numéro : Inconnu.

«**_ Dit aux mariés de vérifier, de voir les cadeaux dans un sachet blanc et rose marqué d'amour, toujours comme slogan._** »

« **_Putain Edward c'est Bella, je sais que c'est compliqué mais l'heure tourne et les billets ne sont pas reportables, alors fait ce que je te demande s'il te plait, tendrement à toi_** »

J'allais donc vers nos mariés, dans un état second, et leur demandais de me suivre. J'allais jusqu'à la table des cadeaux et pris les sachets que Bella m'avait indiqué, merci Bella, pensais-je car les noms était marqué dessus.

Ma sœur prit le sien et Emmett aussi.

Alice poussa un cri d'enfer en découvrant les billets d'avion et Rosalie en fit de même. Toutes deux sautaient sur place.

-Mon dieu PARISSSSSSSSSSSS, cria mon hystérique de sœur.

-Putain la GRECEEEEE, surenchérissait Rosalie.

Jasper tendit un autre paquet à Alice, car elle lui avait presque jeté le sac à la vue des billets, et Emmett en fit de même.

Elles ouvrirent les coffrets et y découvrirent le même bijou mais avec une pierre différente. Elles étaient toutes deux émues aux larmes et un mot était mis à l'intérieur. « Emmett vous expliquera, tendrement à notre famille soyez heureux. Bella. Ps : Remercier aussi Edward, il a participé par bien des façons. »

Moi je ne comprenais rien, mais Emmett lui comprenait et pleurait à chaudes larmes en souriant. Il se reprit un peu et commença les explications.

-Quand nous étions petits, notre grand-mère nous avait raconté que dans la famille, nous nous transmettions des bijoux lors de mariage. Ma mère avait tout vendu pour son bénéfice mais mon père nous avait promis que lorsque nous serions au jour de notre mariage, il achèterait un bijou pour Bella et pour ma femme, car cela se transmet aux femmes de la famille. Quand mon père est mort…. _Dit-il, sa voix se brisant légèrement par l'émotion. Se raclant la gorge il reprit._ Hum, quand il est parti, Bella me jura que même si elle devait travailler une vie pour cela, elle m'offrirait un bijou pour ma femme, ancien et reflétant la pureté de notre amour. Pour remercier Edward, je pense que quand elle était encore parmi nous, lors de vos discutions tu as du lui donner des détails sur Rose et Alice. Dit-il un sourire triste aux lèvres les yeux embués de larmes.

D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, nous avions tous les larmes aux yeux, encore.

-C'est magnifique, nous dit Rosalie vraiment touchée.

-Il y a pas de mots, souffla mon petit lutin.

C'est que cela était un cadeau merveilleux pour tous, elle montrait que malgré nos épreuves passées, elle les acceptait quand même.

Par contre, je ne savais pas ce que faisait Bella dans la vie, car nos parents n'en disaient rien mais elle n'était pas à plaindre de ce que je comprenais. Deux voyages, aussi cher l'un que l'autre. Plus deux bijoux qui ne sont pas donnés non plus je suppose.

C'est à voir si ce doux ange n'est pas plus riche que moi ? Mais après tout rien ne m'étonnait avec Bella Swan.

J'allais embrasser ma famille qui partait en voyage comme prévu et comme m'avait dit mon père, pris mon destin en main et envoyais un message à Bella en m'isolant au jardin dans un coin calme.

« **Ils t'embrassent et te remercie énormément pour tous. Merci aussi de ma part. Bella je crois que nous devrions parler non ?** »

Je voulais à tous prix qu'elle concède à ma requête, j'avais besoin de la voir, de lui dire tellement… Sa réponse ne tarda pas.

« **Je n'ai rien à dire de plus Ed, je suis venue, j'ai espéré avoir la force mais je n'ai pas pu. Oublies moi, je crois que cela vaut mieux pour nous. Tu évolues dans un monde que je n'aime pas, et le mien me convient amplement. Je t'aimerais toujours pour une raison ou une autre, mais cela restera tel quel. **»

Merde, plus têtue il n'y avait pas…. Ou peut-être si. A nous deux Bella Swan, je ne te lâcherais pas comme cela.

«** Bella, tu fais des choix que tu crois être bon pour nous tous mais jamais tu n'as demandé si cela nous convenait ? Pour ma part, cela ne m'a jamais convenu mais, à tort je t'ai laissé faire. Je regrette maintenant nos choix… Et je voudrais que l'on parle de tout cela, je t'en supplie ! Rien que quelques minutes. **»

Pathétique moi ? A peine mais quels autres choix avais-je à part la supplier ? _(N/Caro : comme il a dit, plus têtue, tu meurs, donc bon… Essaie de la prendre par les sentiments ^^ )(N/A : Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va se laissé faire même en la prenant par les sentiment haha…Bon ok je sort)_

Je paniquais un peu voyant que sa réponse tardait à venir mais finalement elle arriva.

« **Ne cherche pas Edward, il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Ne cherche plus, c'est moi qui te supplie. Je pars de suite. J'ai eu tort de venir, jamais je n'aurais du, je suis désolée, pardonnes moi, oublies nous et oublies moi.** »

Merde non, elle ne pouvait pas me faire cela, pas tout de suite.

«** Non, non ne part pas s'il te plait, pardonne moi, j'ai besoin de te voir même cinq minutes mais s'il te plait laisse-moi te voir**. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Très bien, tu veux jouer ma belle, jouons, foi d'Edward Cullen, tu ne partiras pas ainsi. Pris d'une impulsion, je pris mes clés de voitures, sous le regard fier de mes parents et incrédule de Tanya, montais dans mon auto et démarrais en trombe.

A nous deux mon amour… _(N/Caro : Enfin une bonne idée ! Un peu à la ramasse le Edward là ! xD Ca s'annonce chaud quand même !)(N/A : Comme on dit il comprend vite mais il faut lui expliqué longtemps. Lol !)_

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

**_Voilà que pensez-vous qu'Edward va faire? Et Bella comment va-t-elle finalement régir? Va t-elle fuir ou va t-elle se laisser faire?_**

_**A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, bien a vous et surtout encore merci pour tous votre soutient Lili.**  
_


	6. ConcoursOS

_Salut à toutes !_

_Voici notre tout premier concours OS sur Dream World... Venez y participer en grand nombre, pour s'y faire vous devez être membre, donc joignez-vous à nous en grand nombre ! :)_

_http: / / dream- -world .forumactif .com /forum .htm_

* * *

**Thème: **

Edward/Bella ou Stephan/Elena ou Damon/Elena vont dans une soirée costumé ... soirée d'affaire ... peu importe... Un jeu provoque leur rencontre... est-ce juste pour une nuit ou pour la vie ?

.  
**Règles:**

Nombre de mots : Minimum 2 000 sans maximum  
Un Lemon obligatoire, 3 maximums  
Tous humains  
Mots obligatoires à utiliser : **artifice, poulet, chien**  
Cet OS devra être correctement orthographié (autant que possible), au besoin vous pourrez trouver des bêtas dans la catégorie prévue à cet effet sur le forum.  
Le concours est ouvert jusqu'au 6 décembre.  
Les votes s'effectueront du 7 décembre au 21 décembre 2010.

.

_**3 OS seront choisis, médaille OR, ARGENT et BRONZE.**_

.

**Type de présentation dans l'OS:**

Titre du concours: Une soirée... un jeu provoquant... qu'est-ce qui les attends ? - OS Concours  
Titre du OS de l'auteur :  
Auteur :  
Bêta : (s'il y en a une)  
Disclaimer : les personnages utilisés dans cet OS ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer ou de L.J . Smith.

.

* * *

_Jess et Lili_


	7. Chapitre cinq!

_**Milles excuses pour cet énorme retard mais j'espère qu'il vous plaiera.**_

_**Un peu court par rapport a d'autres mais aussi bon je l'espère.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas bise lili.**_

_**Chapitre cinq : De nos rencontres, de nos peurs.**_

_**PDV Bella.**_

Je fis ma valise en vitesse ayant au préalable téléphoné à l'aéroport pour changer mon billet et descendais à la réception.

J'avais l'impression de fuir comme si j'avais le diable au corps mais je ne pouvais avoir cette discussion, pas avec lui, trop de choses étaient en jeu.

En bas Leah m'accueillit avec un sourire franc et poli.

-Un problème Mademoiselle ? Me demanda poliment Leah.

-Non, tout se passe à merveille. La rassurais dans un sourire. Malheureusement, je dois rentrer pour affaires mais si des amis viennent dans la région, je vous ferais de la pub. Dis-je poliment car j'avais vraiment aimé son établissement.

-Oh, heu merci. Dit-elle souriante.

Elle me présenta la note que je payais et pris ma valise en la remerciant encore de son accueil. Avant de pouvoir sortir elle m'intercepta.

-Je suis désolée de vous demander cela mais ne seriez-vous pas de la région par hasard ? Me demanda-t-elle timidement.

Je me figeais devant la porte et me repris en me tournant souriante, l'air décontractée.

_Ouais juste l'air. Souligna ma petite voix._

-Non, du tout pourquoi ? Demandais-je perplexe.

-Hé bien vous ressemblez à une vieille amie qui manque à beaucoup de monde. Elle s'appelait Bella Swan et nous n'avons plus aucunes nouvelles et ne savons pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Dit-elle d'une voix emplie de douceur mais aussi de tristesse.

-Heu… Non mais vous savez la vie fait que parfois les gens nous reviennent pour une raison ou une autre. Dis-je doucement. Bonne soirée Mme Black.

-Merci vous aussi Melle Dwyer. Si jamais un jour vous rencontrez une Bella Swan, dites lui juste qu'elle manque à ceux qui tiennent à elle. Me dit-elle avec une petite lueur dans les yeux. (N/Caro : T'es juste… Mais trop grillée ! lol)

-Je n'y manquerais pas mais je pense ne jamais la croiser malheureusement.

Et sans attendre de réponse, je franchis la porte.

Je montais dans ma voiture, démarrais et pris la route pour l'aéroport. J'avais vraiment fait une erreur de me faire voir par Edward. J'espérais vraiment qu'il oublierait toute cette histoire mais malheureusement c'était mal le connaitre.

J'arrivais plus vite que jamais pour prendre mon avion, je crois ne jamais avoir conduit aussi vite dans toute ma vie.

Je rendis ma voiture et allais enregistrer mes bagages. J'allais en salle d'attente, m'y assis et vissais sur mes oreilles les écouteurs de mon Ipod. La chanson de Joyce Jonathan- Je ne sais pas, tournait dans ma tête, bizarrement elle correspondait parfaitement à mon humeur. (N/Caro : J'adore cette chanson ! Ecoutez la en même temps, ca rend vraiment bien :) )

_Il y a des mots qui me gênent, des centaines de mots, des milliers de rengaines qui ne sont jamais les mêmes._

_Comment te dire, je ne veux pas te mentir, tu m'attires et c'est là que se trouve le vrai fond du problème._

Oui le problème était là aussi.

_Ton orgueil, tes caprices, tes baisers, tes délices, tes désires, tes supplices, je ne vois vraiment pas où tout cela nous mène. _

Effectivement, je ne voyais vraiment pas où tout cela nous mènerait, c'était se battre contre des moulins à vent.

_Alors on se raisonne, c'est pas la fin de notre monde et à tort, on se questionne encore une dernière fois. _

_Refrain :_

_Je ne sais pas, comment te dire j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air, de tout détruire…_

_Un tas d'idée à mettre au clair, depuis longtemps, mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments…_

_Parfois je me dis que j'ai tort de rester si passive. Mais toi tu me regardes, moi je te dévore._

_Mais c'est parfois trop dur de discerner l'amour. Mon ami, mon amant, mon amour, et bien plus encore._

OH oui, il était mon tout, mon univers, celui pour qui j'avançais dans un espoir vain. Bien sûr je me battais pour ma fille mais elle, elle était déjà à mes côtés.

_Alors on se raisonne, c'est pas la fin de notre monde et à tort, on se questionne encore une dernière fois._

_Refrain X 2._

_Je te veux toi avec défauts et tes problèmes de fabrication. Je te veux toi, j'veux pas un faux. Pas de contrefaçon._

J'avais essayé avec Jacob et cela avait été un échec cuisant, depuis je n'avais pas essayé de le remplacer d'aucune façon. (N/Caro : En même temps, on parle d'Edward là, pas du voisin)

_J'vais pas te rendre pour prendre un autre. J'vais pas te vendre pour une ou deux fautes. Je veux tes mots, je veux ta peau. C'est jamais trop…_

Jamais trop de lui, trop de son odeur, trop de ses yeux envoutant. _Je divague complètement, pensais-je en soufflant._

_Refrain X3._

Une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter violemment. Je levais les yeux vers cet intrus qui se révéla être Edward.

J'étais plus que choquée, pourquoi venir ici ? Pourquoi ne pas comprendre que cela est mieux ainsi ? Pourquoi réveiller de vieux démons ? Son regard, intense, sur moi me déroutait. On y voyait tellement d'émotion, de la peur, de la colère, de la joie et de l'amour. Amour ? Comment pouvais-je y voir de l'amour je devais rêver. Oui je rêvais, Edward ne m'avais jamais aimé du moins pas comme je l'aimais et l'aime.

Nous fixions tous deux sans briser ce silence où seuls nos yeux parlaient. Il n'était pas inconfortable ou pesant, il était juste nous.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre enfin cela était avant car là je ne le comprenais pas du tout.

Je ne comprenais pas le pourquoi du comment du fait qu'il se trouve ici, à l'aéroport de Seattle en train de me regarder ainsi.

Je me dégageais doucement de sa main toujours posé sur mon épaule, avec l'impression d'un vide lorsque notre connexion corporelle prit fin.

Je soupirais lourdement et brisais le silence qui devenait, pour moi, pesant.

-Que fais-tu ici Edward ? Demandais-je lasse de me battre.

-Je t'ai dit vouloir te parler, je crois. Dit-il durement, la mâchoire serrée.

-Et moi, je t'ai dit n'avoir rien de plus à dire, ne comprends-tu rien à la fin. Criais-je presque. Moi qui n'aimais pas me faire remarquer à ce stade j'étais mal barrée.

-Mais putain, c'est toi qui ne veux rien comprendre. Bordel Bella, tu ne comprends pas que toutes les décisions que tu as prise ne sont pas bonnes. Dit-il en se radoucissant un peu.

-Ah oui lesquels et pourquoi cela ? Demandais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, signe que je me braquais.

-Mais presque toutes. Ton départ et le reste. Aucun de nous n'a voulu cela, toi seule a pris ces foutues décisions pour nous tous. Dit-il en s'agitant maintenant.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est peu tard pour cela, non ? Merde ! Vous saviez que je partais, c'est vous tous qui avez mal prit la chose, à part Jasper, Esmée et Carlisle je n'ai eu aucun soutient. Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Comment croyais-tu que j'allais prendre la nouvelle en sachant que la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée ait prit toutes les décisions pour nous. Dit-il en encrant son regard au mien. (N/Caro : C'est trop mignon…. *soupir* )

Moi, je restais stupéfaite de par ses paroles. Il ne m'avait jamais dit m'aimer et plus de six ans plus tard il me l'avouait. Comment devais-je réagir vraiment.

Ma main partie seule sur son visage. Le bruit claqua l'air, se raisonnant dans toute la salle. Tous nous regardaient mais à ce moment, je n'en avais que faire, je voulais juste lui faire mal comme il l'avait si souvent fait.

Je m'avançais vers lui, l'air menaçant, les poings serrés.

- Comment oses-tu après tant d'années me dire cela ? Demandais-je en frappant son torse dur. Comment peux-tu prétendre m'aimer alors que… Alors que tu comptais plus que quiconque pour moi, pour… Je ne pus finir ma phrase tant ma gorge était serré. Cependant mes points continuaient de marteler son torse ferme comme la pierre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, où je n'avais pas arrêté de le frapper, il emprisonna mes poings de ses longues et fines mains. Il capta mon regard où je pus lire dans le sien beaucoup de douleur et de regrets.

Son visage s'approcha doucement, avec appréhension, de mon propre visage. Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre mon regard et ma bouche.

Et soudain, plus rien n'existait. Mon souffle ce coupait, mes mains allèrent d'elles même autour de sa nuque tandis que les siennes entouraient mes hanches et sa bouche se colla à la mienne.

Ses douces lèvres étaient onctueuse, telles que je me le rappelais. Sa langue vient chatouiller ma lèvre inférieure me demandant l'accès timidement. Je l'acceptais avec ferveur et un ballet sensuel commença entre nous. Mais comme tout rêve à une fin… (N/Caro : Malheureusement !)

_-Le vol n° 280 en direction de New-York est appelé à l'embarcation porte 4, tous les passagers sont attendus. _(N/Caro : Et là, je vais voir la nana qui fait l'appel, je lui fait bouffer son micro, et ils continuent ! Nan ? Bon… Tant pis ! lol)

Je mis fin à notre baiser langoureux. Nous étions à bout de souffle et nos fronts se collèrent en même temps.

-Je… Je dois partir. Soufflais-je doucement.

-Reste. Me supplia-t-il.

-Je… Je ne peux pas et tu le sais.

-Bella je t'aime, je t'en supplie donne nous une chance. Dit-il, son regard reflétait toute la souffrance qu'il subissait.

-Je ne… Ne peux pas. Je suis désolée. Dis-je la voix tremblante. (N/Caro : C'est pas juste… Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! mdr)

Je me séparais de lui en pleurs, lui offrit un dernier baiser et partir en courant vers ma porte d'embarquement.

Je me retournais une dernière fois où je vis l'homme que j'aimais, me dire inlassablement je t'aime du bout des lèvres, son visage marqué par la souffrance de me voir partir et c'était bien moi, Isabella Swan qui la lui infligeais, de nouveau.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Moi-même je pleurais, ne sachant pas si je ne n'avais pas fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie.

Je l'avais toujours aimé, je l'aimais encore et son baiser me disait que ses sentiments étaient les mêmes mais si je me trompais, qui souffrirait le plus dans l'histoire ?

Prise d'un semblant de courage, je pris mon portable et lui envoyais un message en vitesse.

« **Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, je suis perdue Edward. Si vraiment tu m'aimes tu me laisseras du temps pour que je puisse y réfléchir. Tendrement Bella.** »

Sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

« **Pour toi j'attendrais une vie s'il le fallait, alors prends le temps qu'il te faut je suis et serais toujours à toi ma Bella, je t'aime (j'espère) ton Edward.** »

Je souris à travers mes pleurs et montais dans mon avion, la tête plus embrouillée que jamais. (N/Caro : Ben y'a de quoi quand même… lol )

_A suivre…_

**_Alors que pensez-vous de se chapitre? Croyez-vous réellement que cela sera aussi simple pour eux? Je vous laisse me donner vos impressions bise Lili._**


	8. Chapter six!

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. J'ai pas mal de trucs a dire mais pour cela on se retrouve en bas.**_

_**Je remercie Caro qui me corrige encore et toujours ainsi que Jess qui me soutiens malgré mes humeurs.**_

_**Merci a vous aussi de me soutenir et merci de vos commentaires qui me font énormement plaisir.**_

_**Bise a tous de suite.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre six : Fêtes et réflexions.**_

_**PDV Bella.**_

J'avais enfin récupéré mon bagage. Je passais le seul obstacle qui me séparait de ma douce enfant. Une fois les portes ouvertes, je vis une petite tête me foncer dessus et m'encercler de ses petits bras pleins de tendresse et de bonheur de nous retrouver après cette courte séparation.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé à Seattle, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, le réconfort de ma fille qui primait par-dessus tout.

-Mon bébé, dis-je tendrement en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle m'encercla la taille de ses jambes et ses bras vinrent se pendre à mon cou.

-Maman, dit-elle en nichant son visage dans le creux de mon épaule et en respirant mon odeur, ce que je faisais aussi avec ses cheveux qui était à hauteur de mon nez.

Je m'avançais vers mes amis venus me chercher. Angéla dû voir à mon regard que je n'allais pas vraiment bien et ne demanda rien sur mon petit voyage.

C'est ce que j'aimais chez elle, si elle remarquait une quelconque détresse elle nous laissait prendre notre temps pour nous épancher ou non.

Nous nous dirigions vers leur voiture en silence et nous engagions dans la cohue des rues de New-York, ma fille perchée sur son rehausseur me tenant avec vigueur la main.

J'avais eu quatre heures pour penser mais mon cerveau restait Out. Je n'arrivais pas à prendre une décision ou même essayer d'en prendre une.

La seule chose que mon cerveau gardait en mémoire et me répétait en boucle : _Il m'aime, il m'a embrassé ! Il m'aime, il m'a embrassé ! Etc…_ Sans jamais se lasser, je revoyais ces je t'aime murmurés et notre baiser passionné._ (N/Caro : Et ouais, et toi, t'es quand même partie ! Pff… xD )_

Malgré que quatre heures me séparent de ce fruit tant convoité, j'avais toujours, du moins mon cerveau m'en donnait l'impression, la senteur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, la pression que nous avions exercé dessus, ses messages silencieux qu'il voulait me faire passer au travers. En bref, je ne pensais à rien de concret, j'étais retournée, épuisée, nerveuse, heureuse, malheureuse et en colère, le tout en même temps. Ce qui fait que mon corps me portait à peine et que je ne savais pas moi-même comment j'avais encore la force de tenir avec ce masque d'impassibilité pour ne pas effrayer ma fille sur mon état intérieur.

Je savais pourquoi je ne laissais rien paraitre. Pour ma fille bien sûr mais n'allais-je pas finir folle, un moment donné, à force de tourner sans cesse en boucle mes sentiments plus que contradictoire les uns des autres.

-Bella, m'appela doucement Angéla en me sortant de ma torpeur.

-Oui, répondis-je en détournant mon regard de la vitre afin de lui faire face.

-Nous sommes arrivés ma belle, es-tu sûre que tout va bien. Demanda-t-elle pour me faire comprendre qu'elle était prête à m'écouter.

-Oui merci, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-je avec un sourire tendre face à son attention toujours discrète. Voulez-vous monter quelques minutes, boire un verre.

-Non c'est gentil ma belle mais nous partons pour le Maine dans la famille de Ben pour les fête. Et nous devons partir de suite si nous voulons arriver tôt. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Oh, je comprends. Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié que vous partiez, amie indigne que je fais va. Dis-je légère.

-Oh oui, indigne va. Ria-t-elle ouvertement. On se téléphone de toute façon n'est-ce pas. Insistant un peu plus.

-Bien sûr comme d'habitude. Dis-je un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Sur le coup je ne voulais pas vraiment parler de tout cela.

Nous nous embrassions chaleureusement, nous souhaitant mutuellement de bonnes fêtes. Je les remerciais aussi encore pour m'avoir aidé avec Carlie et je nous sortais de la voiture pour retrouver la chaleur de mon foyer avec ma fille.

Me retrouver chez moi était libérateur mais pas des plus réparateur non plus. Effectivement le lendemain, il nous fallut courir dans les magasins pour acheter les cadeaux de certains amis et connaissance bien entendu il me restait ceux de Carlie mais aussi ceux de notre famille puis acheter notre sapin. Je ne savais pas quand je pourrais aller chercher ces cadeaux mais il me faudra trouver un moment sans Carlie.

Nous avions passé le reste de la journée à décorer notre sapin et l'appartement. Carlie pétillait de joie et moi je me ravissais de la voir ainsi.

Mon jour de liberté arriva trois jours après notre achat de sapin. Carlie partie chez une amie dont la mère accepta de me la garder quelques heures.

Je partie donc en direction des magasins trouver mes cadeaux pour ma famille, mes amis et ma fille.

Je trouvais pour Esmée un bureau datant du 18ème siècle avec plusieurs ornements sur les coins et les tiroirs en or, à restaurer. Pour Carlisle, je trouvais des livres de médecine datant du 16ème siècle, qu'il n'avait pas encore. Et pour eux deux, je leurs pris un voyage pour le Brésil.

Pour Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, j'allais dans une grande boutique d'ameublement, design et décoration et leur prit, pour chacun des couples, un bon d'achat.

Pour Edward j'allais chez des antiquaires, bibliothécaires et je lui pris plusieurs recueils de poèmes et je lui trouvais aussi une partition authentique de Debussy lui-même, du morceau Clair de Lune.

Pour Angéla, je lui offrais un collier fait par des artisans qui était venus pour le marché de Noël, Ben une caméra vidéo, qu'il voulait depuis un moment. Et pour leur couple, un petit weekend au spa avec soins spécial couple.

Pour leur fils Stephan, je lui pris la panoplie complète de pompier avec en prime un petit camion ainsi qu'un kit du petit dessinateur, sa passion.

Et pour finir et pas des moindres, je pris pour ma fille plusieurs jouets qu'elle désirait mais surtout un petit chiot labrador noir avec une oreille blanche. La famille chez qui je l'avais trouvé m'avait promis de me l'amener le soir avant le repas de Noël, pour une surprise. J'étais ravie de m'être adressée à eux car ils étaient gentils et on voyait qu'ils aimaient vraiment leurs chiots.

Je rentrais chez moi rapidement et chargée. J'entreposais le tout dans ma chambre, là où Carlie ne rentrais que peu et seulement sous mon autorisation et alla chercher ma princesse chez son amie.

Depuis que j'étais rentrée, je n'avais eu que très peu de temps pour penser et pour le moment cela m'allait parfaitement même si je savais que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter.

Les jours passèrent et entre préparation de notre repas, occuper Carlie et tout ce qu'il y avait à faire dans une maison, je n'avais que peu de temps.

Enfin, la veille de Noël arriva. Carlie était folle d'impatience et n'arrêtait pas de me demander quand le Père Noël passerait déposer les cadeaux.

Elle savait pertinemment que le Père Noël n'existait pas mais préférait faire semblant pour garder une certaine magie.

Enfin vers 18h le bruit de la sonnette se fit entendre. J'allais ouvrir en demandant à ma princesse de m'attendre au salon, sachant que c'était l'un de ses cadeaux de noël, je voulais conserver le peu de surprise qu'il y avait. Mais au lieu de trouver la personne qui me livrait le chiot, je trouvais sur mon pallier, cinq personnes chargées d'un tas de paquets.

L'homme tenant notre nouveau pensionnaire avait les yeux aussi ronds que les miens, me questionnant silencieusement.

-Bon… Bonjour, bégayais-je maladroitement. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demandais-je après avoir soufflé un bon coup.

-Nous sommes bien chez Melle Swan Isabella et Carlie ? Demanda l'un des hommes.

-Oui, dis-je encore estomaquée par tous les paquets qui se trouvaient devant moi.

-Nous devons livrer ceci chez vous et il en reste encore un peu en bas. Pouvons-nous entrer déposer ceci, dit-il en montrant les paquets à terre et dans leurs bras. (N/Caro : Eh, Bella ! Si t'en veux pas, envoie les chez moi, à Paris, hein ? lol)

-Oh oui bien sûr entrez, dis-je en m'effaçant pour les laisser entrer. Vous aussi Mr Carlsson, entrer je vous prie.

-Vous êtes bien aimable mademoiselle Swan mais je me dois d'aller retrouver ma propre famille, dit-il en me tendant le chiot. Passez un bon noël. Me salua-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

-Vous de même Mr et à votre famille aussi.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, donnez-nous des nouvelles de temps à autres cela nous fera plaisir, dit-il en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur.

-Je n'y manquerais pas non plus, bon Noël encore une fois.

Rentrer tous les paquets prit plus de dix minutes et à la fin l'homme à qui j'avais parlé en premier me remis une lettre et je leur donnais à chacun dix dollars de pourboire, après tout c'était Noël pour eux aussi.

Je mis la lettre de côté pour pouvoir donner le premier cadeau à ma fille.

Elle se trouvait au salon émerveillée de découvrir que tant de cadeaux étaient disposés au pied du sapin. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et m'agenouillais pour lui parler.

-Ma toute belle, j'ai un cadeau qui ne peut pas attendre minuit, je l'ai choisi tout spécialement pour toi et j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Je sorti le chiot de derrière mon dos et lui mis sous le nez. Elle poussa un cri à m'en faire péter les tympans en sautillant de joie, tout en frappant dans ses mains. _Mon dieu, Alice, sort de se corps, pensais-je._

-Oh maman, il est trop mignon, merci, merci. Dit-elle en m'embrassant avec force. Elle prit ensuite le chiot et s'arrêta. Mais il a un nom ce chien maman ?

-Non princesse, il faut lui en trouvé un. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Oh… Cool ! Alors comment on va t'appeler hein ? Lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-Attention à ce qu'il ne fasse pas pipi partout, d'accord Carlie. Criais-je à son attention.

-Oui m'an, répondit-elle en retour.

Je profitais qu'elle soit dans sa chambre pour lire cette fameuse lettre.

_Mes puces._

_Voici les cadeaux de toute la famille car nous n'avons encore une fois, pas pu nous réunir. _Très subtil maman, pensais-je._ J'espère que vous passerez un très bon Noël mes chéries. Nous vous embrassons fort, Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Jasper et Rosalie._

Je souris tendrement en pensant à eux, à Forks, à ma famille.

Ma fille joua avec Whisky, son nouveau chiot, le reste du temps jusqu'au repas. _(N/Caro : Lool ! La voisine de mes grands parents avait un chien qui s'appelait Whisky ! « Whisky ! Au pied ! mdr » Ok, je sors -')_

Nous passions un repas calme, avec en fond des chants de noël qui se jouaient dans la chaine Hi-Fi, nous parlions de tout et de rien en riant et profitant l'une de l'autre.

A la fin du repas, nous sortions faire une balade à Whisky et profiter de la neige qui commençait à tomber. Au bout d'une heure de marche nous sommes rentrées, il faut dire que nous avoisinions des 23h et Carlie voulait absolument ouvrir ses cadeaux à minuit tapante, alors pas question de trainer de trop dehors.

Nous passions l'heure dans les bras l'une de l'autre en buvant un chocolat chaud et en lisant des contes de noël.

Minuit sonna et elle se jeta joyeusement sur ses cadeaux. Elle reçut des vêtements, des jouets en profusion. Elle ouvrit ensuite les cadeaux communs de notre famille en me demandant de la rejoindre. Je m'assieds prêt d'elle et elle commença à ouvrir les cadeaux.

Ce que l'on y découvrit me fit monté les larmes aux yeux, un magnifique cadre avec dedans une photo de nous tous devant la maison, mon père encore présent. Puis un pendentif avec une photo de moi et la petite dans les bras et une d'Alice, Edward et Emmett avec Carlie bébé.

C'était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'ils nous ont fait, ma fille pleurait devant cette gentillesse. Je la pris dans mes bras en la berçant tendrement, lui soufflant des mots doux et réconfortant.

Après quelques minutes, elle me demanda.

-Maman, tu crois qu'on va les revoir un jour, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Tu aimerais n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je ne la regardant dans les yeux.

-Oui… Mais je sais que tu leur en veux alors…

-Oh, je suis désolé ma puce, je n'ai pas pensé qu'un jour tu voudrais… Mais si tu le veux réellement, pas maintenant mais tu, non on pourra les revoir, d'accord ?

Je n'avais pas pensé qu'un jour elle puisse avoir besoin de les connaitre, j'avais été plus qu'égoïste avec elle pour cela, après tout c'était sa famille à elle aussi. Mais j'avais tellement peur qu'ils découvrent tout, qu'ils m'en veuillent encore plus. Bien sûr Carlie savait mais eux comment le prendraient-ils, comment ne pas me haïr avec tous ces mensonges ?

-Merci maman, me dit-elle en me sortant de mes pensées. Aller à toi d'ouvrir tes cadeaux maintenant, me dit-elle en me tendant un paquet.

J'avais reçu, un superbe dessin ainsi qu'un cendrier fait main malgré que je ne fumais pas, de ma fille. Des livres, une parure de bijoux avec comme emblème un ange, une guitare sèche, d'ailleurs ma fille me demanda d'en jouer de suite, ce que je fis en lui chantant «_ Somewhere Over The Rainbow de Israel Kamakawiwo'Ole_ ».

Enfin j'ouvris mon dernier paquet, j'y trouvais un bracelet breloque en or blanc d'après la carte de garantie ainsi qu'un petit mot, je reconnus de suite l'écrire… Edward.

_Chaque année loin de vous j'y ai ajouté un pendentif, vous êtes et resterez à jamais dans mon cœur. J'espère que j'aurais le grand honneur d'y ajouté une breloque cette année, tendrement à vous Edward. __(N/Caro : C'est juste… Trop mignon ! Comment ne pas craquer, franchement ? )_

Effectivement, je vis qu'il n'y avait pas un mais deux bracelets, un pour moi et un pour Carlie.

Je n'avais pas cessé de fixer les bracelets sans les prendre, ma fille me rappela de nouveau à l'ordre.

-Maman, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-C'est un bracelet pour chacune de nous ma princesse. Dis-je doucement, la voix tremblante.

-Mais pourquoi tu pleurs maman, c'est joli, non ? Dit-elle perplexe.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais. Je m'essuyais le visage promptement et relevais mon regard vers elle.

-Oui c'est très jolie ma puce mais c'est juste…

-Edward. Me coupa-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il sait ?

Je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait.

-Sincèrement ? Elle acquiesçât. Je pense qu'il sait et qu'il a toujours su au fond de lui mais il a ouvert les yeux que tardivement. Je… Je demande juste un peu de temps, d'accord et quand j'aurais prit mes décisions, tu en seras la première avertie et rien ne se passera sans ton consentement ok ?

-Oui m'an, dit en souriant tout en baillant.

-Je crois qu'une certaine demoiselle devrait aller au lit ok ? Dis-je tendrement.

Elle me fit oui de la tête mais me tendit d'abord son poignet gauche pour que j'y referme son bracelet.

Une fois cela fait, nous montions, elle pour dormir, moi pour la border.

Je redescendais après un moment, retournant à la cuisine me faire un café crème. Je pris ma tasse, une couverture poser sur un de mes canapés et m'assied devant la cheminée en regardant le feu crépitant, whisky à mes pieds couché.

Je repensais à notre conversation de la soirée, comment avais-je pu être aussi égoïste pour priver mon Bébé de sa famille ? Je savais que j'avais pratiquement tous les tords mais s'ils ne m'avaient pas tourné le dos, jamais nous vivrions aussi loin les uns des autres.

_Ne t'ont-ils pas tendu la main pour une deuxième chance ? Me souffla ma petite voix intérieure._

Oui bien sûr ils avaient fait le premier pas mais… _(N/Caro : Il y a TOUJOURS un mais ! lol)_

_Mais quoi ? Me demanda ma précieuse voix._

Effectivement mais quoi ? Je n'avais plus vraiment d'excuses valables pour les fuir. Les réels problèmes étant mes nombreux secrets, je ne savais pas comment il allait le prendre pour mon métier, que je ne cesse de dissimuler depuis ses dernières années, là où je vis mais le pire et pas des moindres, mon infidélité qui a conduit à ce mensonge, mensonge que j'avais formé pour protéger tout le monde. Je me détestais pour cela mais comment revenir en arrière, comment leurs avouer.

Puis Edward, _ah Edward, soufflais-je intérieurement_. Comment le retrouver, le voulais-je vraiment ? Voulais-je vraiment bouleverser notre quotidien pour un homme ? Mais me diriez-vous, quel homme ?_ (N/Caro : C'est clair ! Si tu le veux vraiment pas, suffit de le dire, je le prends direct ! =D )_

Effectivement, quel homme. Un homme qui me dit m'aimer, beau, intelligent, doux, romantique, confiant, respecté et respectable, charismatique, envoutant et j'en passe. Bien sûr il avait certains défauts comme nous tous ici-bas sur terre, le matin il n'était que rarement joyeux et bougonnait très souvent, était mauvais perdant et surtout avait une réputation de coureur de jupon. Oserait-il vraiment jouer le jeu qu'il joue avec toutes ses conquêtes qu'avec moi ? Je ne savais pas. Mais j'aimerais tellement me décharger de tous ses mensonges et nous donner une chance de vivre un truc, un espoir, une histoire ou une vie de bonheur. Malheureusement, mes mensonges du plus infime au plus gros étaient là, tapis dans l'ombre demandant juste à m'exploser en pleine face.

Quelle était vraiment la meilleure solution, le laisser entrer dans nos vie comme les autres ou le laisser de côté pour un bonheur fictif ?

Je m'endormis sur ces réflexions, qui n'avaient mené qu'à d'autres questions encore. Mon téléphone professionnel sonna, me réveillant par la même occasion.

-Allo, dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée. En regardant ma montre, je vis qu'il était neuf heures passé.

-Oh Bella, si tu savais. Pétilla-t-elle au combiné.

-Et bien non je ne sais pas mais cela ne peut-il pas attendre Angy, dis-je un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Oh non ma belle cela ne peut attendre… _(N/Caro : J'ai bien ma petite idée, mais je vais garder ça pour moi ^^ )_

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

**_Alors premièrement comment avez-vous trouvez?_**

**_Ensuite j'annonce que pour mes prochaines fictions ou OS j'ai maintenant un compte à part de Jelliss mais An other restera ici pour respecter tous les commentaires que vous m'avez laisser._**

**_Ma nouvelle adresse est celle-ci: _**

**http(:)(/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)u(/)2690250(/)**

**_penser à retiré les parenthèse mais vous la trouverez aussi sur le profil de jelliss._**

**_Ensuite un concours du Forum Dream world est annoncé n'hésités pas à participer vous lire me ferais plaisir._**

_**Voilà c'est enfin bon, je vous souhaite un bon dimanche gros bisous Lili et j'espère à bientôt ;) !**  
_


	9. Chapter 7: Un projet, une chance!

_**Bonjours à tous. Hé oui c'est un nouveau chapitre. Pour répondre à certains, les Cullen arriveront…. Bientôt ! Je ne vais pas tous vous dévoilé quand même ? Je remercie énormément Caro pour ses corrections et vous aussi pour me suivre. On se retrouve en bas, bise Lili.**_

* * *

**Chapitre sept : Un projet, une chance ?**

_-Et bien non je ne sais pas mais cela ne peut-il pas attendre Angy, dis-je un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu._

_-Oh non ma belle cela ne peut attendre…_

-Bon Angy, tu m'expliques ou je dois te supplier ? Demandais-je irritée.

-Me supplier serais approprié, je crois. Me dit-elle en riant.

-Angy… menaçais-je.

-Ok, ok bon écoute c'est une super nouvelle. Je rentre tout à l'heure en urgence rejoins moi chez moi et non je ne peux pas en parler au téléphone mais je te jure que tu vas sauter au plafond. Me dit-elle mystérieuse.

-Ange, s'il te plait arrêtes les mystères et explique moi pourquoi tu m'appelles aussi tôt ce matin ? Demandais-je plus doucement.

-Mon dieu c'est tellement… J'ai dû mal à comprendre encore… C'est juste magnifique… C'est… Oh Bella c'est… Angéla se perdait dans un tourbillon de parole qu'elle était seule à comprendre et cela m'énerva un peu plus.

-Bon ok Ange, je te rejoins à quelle heure chez toi. Tu es trop énigmatique pour mon propre bien à cette heure.

-Hum… Réfléchissait-elle à haute voix. Je serais pour 15h à la maison, nous sommes déjà sur la route et nous arriverons un peu avant toi, ça marche ? Demanda-t-elle encore plus joyeuse si cela était possible.

-Ouais ok, à tout à l'heure Ange, raccrochais-je en ne la laissant pas répondre.

Je m'étendais de tout mon long et regardai Whisky en faire de même. Il était temps pour ce petit bonhomme de sortir.

J'allais voir ma fille qui dormait toujours, alla ensuite m'habiller rapidement d'un jogging et d'un gros chandail, je redescendis au salon où le chiot m'y attendait, pris sa laisse, mes clés, laissant un mot pour Carlie et allai promener le chien.

Les rues étaient d'un blanc immaculé, l'air sentait la neige, l'hiver. J'aimais entendre mes pas craquer dans ce manteau blanc. Whisky sautait joyeusement dans la poudreuse, aboyant gaiement.

Au moins il apprécie la neige, me dis-je à moi-même.

Après vingt minutes de promenade et tous les besoins faits, nous passâmes à la boulangerie où je pris diverses viennoiseries et repris la direction de la maison.

Une fois rentrés, je fis le petit-déjeuner pour nous deux en mettant le tous sur un plateau, rempli la gamelle de notre chien et alla dans le salon.

J'allais ensuite réveiller Carlie qui eut du mal à se lever, même à dix heures du matin, (N/Caro : Tu m'étonnes ! C'est Noël ! xD) et nous allions ensuite déjeuner tranquillement. Pendant le repas je lui expliquais que nous devions nous rendre pour 15 heures chez Angéla, elle me demanda de prendre le chien avec nous et si entre-temps elle pourrait jouer.

Je la laissais aller jouer après le repas, entrepris de faire un brin de ménage dans la maison et allai ensuite à mon bureau écrire un peu. Carlie monta peu de temps après cela, joué à mes côtés, le chien couché entre nous.

La journée se déroula ainsi, jusqu'à ce que 14h30 sonne, je pris une douche en vitesse de même que ma fille, ensuite je m'habillais d'un jean noir avec une chemise blanche et d'un pull noir en cachemire. Ma fille avait, elle, passé une robe en laine violet avec des collants de la même couleur. Elle me demanda de lui faire une demi-queue de cheval puis nous partîmes tous chez sa tante.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de cette dernière ne fut pas long, effectivement nous n'habitions qu'à vingt minutes à pied l'une de l'autre. Une fois arrivées, nous sonnions à sa porte et c'est Stefan, petit garçon de deux ans de moins que ma puce, qui nous ouvrit un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Tatie Bella, me dit-il en plaquant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

-Salut bonhomme, comment vas-tu ? Demandais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, ce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment mais moi j'adorais l'embêter.

-Bien merci, dit-il en remettant ses cheveux en place avec une grimace et en s'effaçant pour nous laisser entrer. C'est qui ? demanda-t-il à Carlie en désignant le chien.

-Whisky mon nouveau chien, on peut aller jouer avec lui, maman ? Me demanda ma fille les yeux suppliant.

-Ok mais vous faite attention et où sont tes parents Stefan ?

-Au salon, ils t'attendent, à tout à l'heure Bella. Dit-il en partant vers sa chambre.

-Carlie oublie pas d'enlever tes chaussures et pas de bêtises les enfants, criais-je en me dirigeant vers le salon.

-Oui, les entendis-je crier en retour.

Comme Stefan me l'avait dit mes deux amis m'attendaient au salon, devant un tas de papier, assis sur le canapé.

Leur appartement était pratiquement le même que le mien sauf qu'ils avaient une chambre de plus et leur décoration reflétait leurs deux caractères.

En m'entendant approcher, ils relevèrent le regard. Angéla bondit du canapé et me sauta dans les bras, ce qui était rare donc je suppose que cela était une très, très bonne nouvelle pour qu'elle agisse ainsi. Ben lui me fit un grand sourire et la bise comme à son habitude.

-J'ai emmené le chien de Carlie avec nous cela… Je ne pus finir car ma folle d'agent me coupa la parole.

-C'est Ok Bella, t'inquiète pas de cela, tu ferais mieux de t'assoir et tu veux boire un truc, me demanda-t-elle rapidement.

-Heu… Je m'assois comme elle le voulait, je prendrais bien un café s'il te plaît. Demandais-je n'étant pas sûr que mon choix fût le bon au vue de son état d'excitation actuelle. (N/Caro : C'est sûr que là.. Sors plutôt une tisane x) )

-Je m'en occupe chérie, expliques donc à Bella pourquoi tout ce remue-ménage. Nous dit Ben en me souriant et en allant dans la cuisine.

Je lui souris en retour et remis mon attention sur Angéla.

-Je t'écoute, lui dis-je en me callant bien au fond du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais installé.

-Bien, me dit-elle d'un ton professionnel, c'est une formidable… Non géniale nouvelle quoique ces deux adjectifs conviennent parfaitement.

Je la coupais, la sentant partir de nouveau dans un monde où je ne comprenais rien pour le moment.

-Angy, je t'aime mais s'il te plaît, viens-en au fait. Lui dis-je gentiment.

-Oui désolée. Alors accroches-toi bien, ton livre va être adapté au cinéma. Me dit-elle tout sourire.

-Qu… QUOI ? Criais-je éberluée.

-Je te jure que c'est vrai. Me dit-elle souriant encore plus. J'ai été contacté, ce matin avant de te parler, d'où mon retour précipité. Ils veulent adapter ton livre « obsession* » au cinéma et si cela marche comme ils le veulent, la trilogie sera adaptée elle aussi et peut-être plus. S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

J'ouvrais et fermais la bouche tel un poisson, impossible d'exprimer tout ce qui me venait en tête.

Comment cela était-il possible, comment en était-on arrivé là ? Mon cœur battait la chamade et un énorme sourire vint éclairer mon visage. Un film, mon dieu UN FILM !

-Mais comment ? Arrivais-je à demander.

-Je ne sais pas comment ils en sont arrivé à s'intéresser à ton livre si c'est cela que tu te demandes mais c'est une formidable occasion pour toi, pour nous.

Ben revint avec les cafés et nous les servi.

-Le seul hic, repris Angéla après une gorgée de cette fabuleuse boisson chaude, c'est qu'ils te veulent sur le tournage et surtout te rencontrer. Lâcha-t-elle avec une grimace.

Grimace que je compris bien vite. Je n'aimais pas être vue et encore moins que l'on sache qui j'étais et malheureusement si j'acceptais de les voir et surtout de participer à la production du film, je serais connue par certaines personnes dont les acteurs et je ne savais pas si je le voulais vraiment mais un film était une expérience et une chance inestimable. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir une autre chance comme celle-ci même si mon but premier en écrivant n'était pas forcément d'être produite à Hollywood.

-Ne peut-on pas oublier cette partie, où je dois les voir et être vue ? Demandais-je pas sûr de moi.

-Ecoute Bell' je sais que t'aime pas être au-devant de la scène mais tu savais qu'un jour tu devrais être remarquée. C'est vrai que jusqu'ici on s'en est bien tiré pour les interviews, les dédicaces etc… Mais là rien à faire ils n'en démordent pas, pas d'auteur, pas de film. Ils veulent absolument te connaitre, j'ai tout essayé au téléphone mais leur agent de liaison a fortement insisté sur ce point. Et je t'avais bien dis qu'à un moment, il te faudrait te faire connaitre c'est peut-être le bon moment non ?

Je vis Ben acquiescer discrètement.

-Ben tu penses la même chose ? Demandais-je un peu plus dépitée.

-Sincèrement, oui. Comprends que le mystère a du bon, je le conçois, mais regarde pour ton dernier livre, tu as perdus des ventes et je pense que c'est à cause de cela. Je ne te reproche pas de vouloir garder ta vie secrète mais cela commence à te faire des tords et je pense comme Angéla que ce film est une chance de te faire découvrir au grand public et cela reboosterait ta carrière. Donc oui ça ne serais pas une mauvaise chose. Finit-il en prenant tranquillement une gorgée de café.

-Mais… Et Carlie, comment on va gérer ça, je veux dire, j'ai pas envie de plus pouvoir faire mes courses tranquillement dans mon supermarché sous prétexte que toutes les dix secondes, on vienne me demander je ne sais pas quoi. Je ne me vante pas ou un truc du genre mais j'aime vraiment être tranquille. Dis-je penaude.

-Ecoute pour Carlie, elle savait qu'à un moment donné cela arriverait non, il me semble que tu lui en as déjà parlé suite à nos conversations ? Me demanda-t-elle posément.

-C'est vrai, reconnus-je du bout des lèvres.

-Alors de ce côté, plus de problème. Pour le reste on avisera en temps voulu non ? Et puis une rencontre avec eux ne nous coûte rien, on peut décider après le rendez-vous.

-Effectivement un rendez-vous ne nous engage à rien. Conciliais-je.

-Ok le rendez-vous est le 3 Janvier. Nous pendant ce temps-là, on va voir un peu les papiers qu'ils nous ont envoyé ensemble voir si tout te convient. Mais en attendant fêter cela t'intéresses ? Me demanda-t-elle toute souriante.

Je lui fis oui de la tête et elle m'annonça que ce soir nous sortions diner et Ben déclara nous invités. Les enfants étaient ravis de sortir même si pour le moment ils n'en connaissaient pas la raison, nous préférions leurs dires, une fois le rendez-vous fait.

En attendant de sortir, nous nous plongions dans la lecture de la paperasse envoyée par les studios. Un flot juridique était devant moi auquel je ne comprenais strictement rien mais que Ben tentait de m'expliquer patiemment.

En gros c'était les termes du contrat m'expliquant ce que je toucherais sur le film, mes obligations envers les studios pour, par exemple, la promotion du film, ce qu'il attendait de moi sur la production etc…

A tout lire et relire nous en avions pour quelques jours.

J'étais quand même fière que mon livre, premier best-seller de surcroit, soit demandé pour faire un film. C'était mon deuxième livre paru et il avait fait éclater le plafond des ventes. La maison d'édition m'en avait demandé la suite et le troisième de la série était sorti il y a peu de temps. Tous les deux avaient été premier des ventes pendant des semaines et le dernier y était encore.

Entre j'avais effectivement sorti d'autres livres qui avaient marché aussi mais comme me l'avait fait remarqué Ben, mon dernier en liste, or manipulation (celui de ma série), ne s'était pas super bien vendu pourtant les critiques n'en avaient dit que du bien pour la plupart.

Dans le fond, je savais que jouer les auteurs mystérieuses ne marcherait pas longtemps mais j'espérais garder mon statut secret encore un peu. Or, il s'avérait que je n'avais plus vraiment le choix, d'ailleurs nous avions eu maintes discutions sur ce sujet avec Angéla qui me poussait à enfin me dévoiler, et là le hasard fait bien les choses on me propose de me mettre à jour avec un film.

La fin de journée se passa entre les papiers que nous étudions, les enfants que nous devions occuper et les coups de fils qu'Angéla passait auprès de nos avocats pour certains termes que nous ne comprenions pas.

Vers 20 heures, nous nous rendîmes dans un grand restaurant pour fêter l'évènement. Une fois installés nous parlions de tout et de rien, lorsque nos boissons arrivèrent Angéla proposa un toast.

-A ce nouveau projet, cette nouvelle chance et surtout le plus talentueux auteur que j'ai eu à m'occuper. Dit-elle en soulevant son verre vers moi.

-A Bella, repris Ben.

-A maman, ria ma fille.

-A tata, chantonna mon filleul.

-A vous, sans qui je ne serais rien, et à ma famille qui n'est pas ici. Souriais-je en trinquant.

Oui ce film serait peut-être le tournent de ma vie, celui qui concrétiserait tout… Pensais-je en regardant tout ce petit monde autour de moi qui bavardais joyeusement, tous en pensant à ceux de Forks que j'aimais malgré la distance.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

_**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre. Je vous promets que les Cullen vont arriver bientôt et ne repartirons pas mais il va falloir attendre un peu encore. En espérant que cela vous ai plu dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**A très bientôt Lili.**_


	10. Chapitre 8 : Rendezvous et surprise

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici mon nouveau chapitre et j'annonce que c'est bien le dernier sans les Cullen. **

**Vous trouverez certainement quelques fautes car ma Béta n'a pas eu de temps pour corriger pour le moment mais la version corrigée ne devrait pas tarder.**

**M'en veuillez pas pour les fautes hein?**

**Allez je vous laisse lire on se retrouve en bas bise.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre huit : Rendez-vous et surprise !**

**PDV Bella.**

Nous étions enfin le 3 Janvier, jour J de mon rendez-vous. J'avais une pression d'enfers. Ce matin rien n'était à mon goût, je trouvais tous moches, démodés ou sans style. Pour finir j'avais choisi, un tailleur crème, simple mais professionnel tout de même.

J'étais devant la porte de l'hôtel, avec mon café en main, attendant Angéla. Elle n'était pas en retard, loin de là, j'étais plutôt du genre très en avance. Pour être précise j'avais une demi-heure d'avance, enfin vingt minutes maintenant.

Après le jour de l'an, j'avais réellement réalisé ce qui se passait pour moi et j'étais depuis lors une vraie boule de nerf. Même ma fille avait déserté la maison et m'avais demandé de la conduire au conservatoire depuis hier. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de le dire à Carlisle et Esmée pour le moment et encore moins de courage pour envoyer un texte à Edward mais je m'étais promis de faire tous cela après mon rendez-vous.

Je vis la voiture d'Angy arriver au loin et soufflais de soulagement. Elle se gara et me regarda amuser.

-T'es là depuis combien de temps ? Me demanda-t-elle en me faisant la bise.

-Heu presque vingt minutes maintenant. Dis-je penaude.

-Oh Bella. Dit-elle avec de grand geste. Déstresse c'est juste un petit rendez-vous, ok ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Ouais facile pour toi, grommelais-je.

-Ecoute, ce n'est rien de méchant. On rentre, on discute, ils nous disent un peu ce qu'ils voyent pour le film, ce qu'ils attendent de toi et c'est tout. Maintenant tu souffles un grand coup et on entre ok.

-Ok, dis-je en prenant une grande respiration. Allons-y.

Je la suivie à travers ce grand hall, elle alla nous annoncer au réceptionniste qui nous demanda d'attendre dans le petit salon que nous serions appelé sous peu. Nous y allions sans discuter.

Je m'assieds en face d'elle dans un fauteuil qui était de forme demi-circulaire de couleur chocolat. Nous parlions avec légèreté depuis environ dix minutes quand un homme se présenta à nous et nous emmena à la salle de conférence de l'hôtel.

Une pièce très spacieuse et étonnamment très éclairé de lumière naturelle. Assis à la table centrale une dizaine de personnes nous y attendaient.

Ils se présentèrent un à un, malheureusement je ne retenue que le nom des grands patrons.

-Melle Dwyer, prenez place je vous prie. Me dit l'un des producteurs en montrant un siège.

-C'est Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella. Bien sûr je compte sur votre discrétion. Dis-je en m'asseyant.

Regardant Angéla, je la vis me faire un grand sourire encourageant.

-Vous pouvez, vous y fié Bella. Tous ce qui se dira dans cette pièce sera et restera confidentiel. Me rassura l'autre producteur. Pour faire simple appelé moi Sam et mon collège Mark. M'indiqua-t-il en souriant.

Je leurs sourit reconnaissante et les invita d'un signe de tête à continuer, c'est Mark qui prit la parole cette fois-ci.

-Nous avons demandé à vous rencontrer pour parler d'obsession. Nous aimons le concept, l'écriture et la vision des choses. Votre livre a plu, beaucoup plu soyons honnête et pour ces critères nous voudrions l'adapter cinématographiquement. Si tous se passe comme nous le voulons, nous pensons aussi à adapter la suite. Combien de livres avez-vous prévue pour cette série ? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

-Comme vous le savez, trois sont déjà paru et si aucune nouvelle idée ne me vient cinq sera le nombre final. Le quatrième est en court d'écriture, pour le moment. Leurs répondis-je car c'est ce que nous avions prévue avec mon éditeur pour cette série.

-C'est fantastique. Je suis vraiment un fan. J'adore vos personnages et leurs fonds. Pour le film nous voudrions travailler en étroite collaboration avec vous. Je veux faire de l'argent, c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici mais je veux aussi m'en tenir un maximum à votre point de vue…

Angéla arrêta Sam pour leurs faire part de ma demande même si nous savions qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'ils acceptent, qui ne tente rien n'a rien pas vrai ?

-Désolé de vous couper Sam, lui dit-elle doucement, mais Bella voudrait au possible évité les gens, cela serait-il envisageable ?

-Je crains malheureusement que non Angéla. Bella, je vous veux sur le plateau et qu'avec le réalisateur vous travaillez de concert pour diriger les acteurs. Avant de protester, je tiens vraiment à avoir une vision parfaite pour ce film et qui mieux que l'auteur peu avoir cette vision. Nous sommes en pourparlers, car nous n'avons pas votre réponse, avec un réalisateur de génie qui est totalement d'accord pour travailler avec vous. Nous expliqua Sam.

-Nous nous en doutions mais préférions tenter notre chance. Lui répondit Angéla souriante. Donc si je résume, Bella devra travailler de concert avec le réalisateur pour coller le plus possible à son livre ?

-Tout à fait, d'où le fait qu'à vos droits d'auteurs et autre frais nous avions rajouté une somme qui correspondrait à un salaire. Nous savons que c'est un concept très peu utilisé mais nous avons étudié vos ventes et dénaturé le livre ne vous plairais pas et ne plairais pas aux lecteurs, ai-je tords ? Me demanda Mark.

-Effectivement c'est une série, la seule que j'ai écrite pour le moment, qui me tient particulièrement à cœur donc je n'aimerais pas qu'elle soit transformé. Il vous faut comprendre que je n'ai jamais vue un plateau de près ou de loin et aussi que j'ai besoin de réfléchir pour accepter. Serait-il acceptable si je vous demandais à rencontrer le réalisateur, avant une réponse finale ? Demandais-je incertaine.

-Bien sûr, c'est une requête judicieuse et vous pourriez comprendre un peu mieux. Nous dit Sam pensif.

-Et bien si nous posions un autre rendez-vous dans…, reprit ce dernier en sortant son Ipad et regarda surement son agenda, dans deux semaines, cela vous conviendrait-ils ? Nous demanda-t-il poliment.

Moi je regardais Angéla qui avait mon agenda personnelle.

-Dans deux semaines serait parfait. Leur indiqua-t-elle souriante.

-Pourrions-nous au moins savoir si le projet et le concept vous plait, me demanda Mark.

-Je suis emballé aussi bien par votre offre, le projet et le concept. La seule chose qui m'embêtais, était le faite que je devais me révélé au public mais comme un ami m'a dit je pense qu'il était temps. Avant de vous donner ma réponse définitive, encore une fois, je veux vraiment rencontrer le réalisateur et savoir de quoi je parle. Dis-je posément mais souriante.

-C'est parfait alors, me dit Sam. Nous nous verrons alors dans deux semaines au même endroit. Me dit-il en se levant et en venant me serré la main. Mark en fit de même et les autres suivirent à leurs suites.

Angéla et moi sortions plus souriante que jamais.

-Bella tu t'es débrouillé comme une chef. Je ne croyais pas que tu t'en sortirais comme cela. Me dit-elle fièrement.

-Merci, répondis-je rougissante mais fière de moi aussi.

Elle nous reconduit chez elle, où Ben nous y attendait avec les enfants, en parlant vivement du projet. Nous étions réellement très emballées par ce film. Les producteurs me plaisait énormément, ils étaient professionnelles mais en même temps très agréable et mettant tout de suite en confiance. Angéla me dit quand même que nous devions nous méfier mais avait, elle aussi, la même impression.

En arrivant nous racontions toute la rencontre à Ben qui lui aussi était très confiant.

Je décidais plus tard dans la soirée d'envoyer un message à Edward, il était temps.

« **Hey, je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour t'envoyer un message. Je sais pas encore ce que je veux mais… Comment te dire ? Depuis l'aéroport, j'ai dû mal à te sortir de ma tête. Je pense chaque minute à toi. Est-ce trop tard ? Tendrement à toi Bella. **»

J'envoyais le message satisfaite du contenu et m'endormis avant d'avoir une réponse.

Le lendemain matin, je n'avais toujours aucune réponse de sa part et me dis qu'il n'avait simplement pas eu le temps.

Les jours passèrent et je n'avais encore reçu aucune réponse de sa part. Je commençais à me poser des questions, est-il trop tard ? Avais-je pris trop de temps ? M'en voulait-il ?

Je décidais de lui laisser du temps comme il l'avait fait pour moi et renverrais un message plus tard si je n'avais toujours aucune réponse.

En attendant les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Je travaillais mon livre pendant que Carlie était à l'école, une fois qu'elle revenait, nous faisons ses devoirs, nous sortions Whisky ensuite nous mangions et regardions un peu la télé avant d'aller dormir.

Une semaine passa et je n'avais toujours aucune réponse d'Edward mais lui laissais encore du temps après tout je l'avais fait patienté pas mal de temps moi aussi. Le week-end arriva et Carlie voulait faire les magasins car il lui fallait je ne sais quel pantalon.

-Carlie, tu as vraiment besoin de se jean ? Demandais-je après la cinquième boutique qui n'avait rien de bien selon elle.

-Oui maman, je te promets que c'est celui-ci et pas un autre. Me dit-elle en entrant dans un sixième magasin de vêtements.

-Mais celui de tout à l'heure était parfait, non ? Demandais-je défaitiste, je détestais vraiment les magasins.

-Eurkk, nonnnn. Il était moche comme tout, vraiment maman. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Quand elle se comportait ainsi, elle me faisait réellement pensée à Alice.

-Ok, ok, concédais-je, tu t'y connais certainement mieux que moi. Soufflais-je résignée, après tout la mode et moi étions parfaitement opposées.

-Ça c'est même sûr. Répondit-elle en riant. C'est celui la maman, cria-t-elle en courant vers un jean qui ressemblait à tant d'autre pour moi.

Je pris le pantalon et faillit m'étranglé en voyant le prix. Je n'étais pas à court d'argent loin de là mais j'aimais lui apprendre la valeur de choses.

-Carlie ce jean vaut près de cent dollars ? Vraiment pour un pantalon ? Chérie c'est excessif quand même.

-Mais maman, je veux vraiment, vraiment ce jean. Me dit-elle le menton tremblant et un regard de chien battue.

Pourtant j'assure qu'elle ne côtois pas sa tante, bizarre hein ?

-Chérie, je …, je perdais et elle le savait. Ok mais pas de chaussures alors. Dis-je histoire de gagner un peu quand même.

-Ok, souffla-t-elle très fort.

Nous allions en caisse payer cette chose aussi chère. Puis nous allions flâner dans les galeries. Je partie m'acheter de nouveaux livres encore et Carlie en prit elle aussi quelques-uns. Arriver en caisse, je bloquais. Une vision presque horrifiante ce trouvait devant moi. Un magazine people avec une photo d'Edward enlaçant Tanya indiquant en gros caractère qu'ils formaient un couple heureux en ménage mais le pire c'était que la photo ne datait que de la semaine dernière.

Qu'avais-je en tête vraiment, comment avais-je pu le croire ? Non mais vraiment qu'elle conne avais-je été ! Fulminais-je mentalement.

Carlie le vis aussi et me regarda désolé. Je lui fis un sourire tendre, paya nos livres et proposa une bonne glace sans abordé le sujet.

J'avais ruminé le reste du week-end, insultant, furieusement, mentalement Edward connard Cullen. Maudit soit cet homme et cette putain de guelle d'ange. D'ailleurs…

« **Edward t'es un sacré con, bye** »

La réponse ne tarda pas mais je ne pris même pas la peine de regardé son message. Je voulais vraiment l'effacer mais n'y arriva pas.

Alors je laissais le message fermé et non lu dans ma boite.

La semaine se passa rapidement mais l'incident Edward ne sortait pas vraiment de ma tête, sur qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me texte et de m'appeler. J'avais dû mal à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Angéla m'avait assuré que les magazines n'écrivaient que de la merde mais je ne savais pas si je devais la croire cette fois-ci.

Je décidais de ne plus y penser et me concentré sur le mon prochain rendez-vous.

Effectivement les deux semaines étaient passées à vitesse grand V et j'avais de nouveau rendez-vous avec les producteurs et le réalisateur.

Angéla passa me prendre cette fois-ci et nous arriverions pile poil à l'heure et aujourd'hui on nous dirigea directement vers la salle de conférence. Là nous y attendait les mêmes hommes que la dernière fois, surement des avocats m'avait dit Ben, Sam et Mark souriant ainsi qu'un homme un peu plus vieux mais avec un regard chaleureux. Quelque part il me fit penser à Charlie, ils avaient le même regard. De suite je sus que je l'aimerais.

Appelé cela folie ou instinct mais au fond de moi, je savais que nous nous entendrions parfaitement.

-Angéla, Bella, je vous présente John sterlling, John voici Angéla l'agent de Bella et Bella l'auteur. Nous présenta Sam après que nous ayons salué tout le monde.

-Enchanté mes dames. Nous dit-il en nous faisant un baise main.

Homme avec une éducation à l'ancienne est un homme sage m'avait dit un jour mon père.

-De même, disions-nous ensemble.

Sam nous invita à nous assoir comme la dernière fois ce que nous fîmes.

-Avant de laisser la parole à John, je tiens à dire que nous avons déjà fait une pré-sélection d'acteurs potentielle. Je crois que mes yeux étaient sortis de mes orbites car Mark s'empressa d'ajouter. Nous savons que vous n'avez pas accepté mais si jamais vous le faisiez, ce que nous espérons vraiment, nous voulons commencer rapidement pour essayer de sortir le film cet été. Finissait-t-il.

-Wow, ne fusse là que ma seule réponse.

Tous rièrent à ma fabuleuse intervention me faisant rougir de gêne. On se refait pas que voulez-vous !

-Un peu présomptueux et fou mais faisable, intervint John après qu'ils se soient calmés. Voilà comment je vois un peu le film. Nous allons cadrer un maximum au livre, bien sûr nous serons obligés de faire quelques changements et d'appuyer certaines choses ou d'en passer d'autres mais un scénario est déjà écrit et j'aimerais le retravailler avec vous. Si vous acceptez Bella, le tournage se fera au Canada, là où les paysages sont les plus exploitables et plus brut. Nous avons un budget plus que raisonnable et suffisant. Je veux vraiment coller à vôtre écrit, lorsque Sam m'a appelé pour ce projet j'ai été de suite emballé car votre livre, oui je l'ai lue ma petite fille est un grand fan, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil, est très bien écrit, décrit tant de choses que j'ai même peur d'en oublier d'où votre intervention. Il y a certaines scènes que je jugerais moins importantes mais qui au contraire ne le sera pas de votre point de vue et de là nous aurons à travailler, le comment, le pourquoi etc… Vous comprenez un peu ce que vous devrez faire ? Me demanda-t-il poliment.

-Oui totalement mais Sam et Mark m'ont aussi demandé de vous aider à diriger les acteurs. Je ne suis pas forcément contre mais il faut que vous compreniez tous que je n'y connais rien au cinéma alors de là à pouvoir diriger des acteurs cela me semble incompatible.

-Diriger des acteurs est en fait aussi simple que dire bonjours Bella. Regarder, lorsque vous avez écrit votre livre, vous avez mis des sentiments, vous avez vue comment votre personnage devait agir non ? Me répondit John.

-Effectivement, dis-je sans voir où il voulait en venir.

-Hé bien quand l'acteur ne jouera pas la scène comme vous le voyez, vous l'aiderez à comprendre ce qu'il doit ressentir dans cette scène, est-ce plus clair ?

-En gros si dans une scène il ou elle doit être, heu... Réfléchis-je à haute voix, plus passionné ou autre, je devrais lui expliqué un peu pourquoi et comment moi je vois cela avec mon personnage ? Demandais-je incertaine.

-Exactement. C'est vous qui avez créé Alyssa, Damon et les autres, vous connaissez les rôles et leurs sentiments profonds, vous serez là mieux placé pour le leurs dirent. Me dit-il souriant. Je voudrais demander, par pure curiosité, vous êtes-vous inspiré de personnes ou d'histoire réelle ?

-Je dois avouer que oui. Les vampires font partie de légendes, d'une tribu, qui vie dans ma ville natal et les sorcières sont l'une des légendes urbaines faisant aussi partie de Forks. Les personnages font partie de gens que j'ai connue mais sortent principalement de ma tête. Répondis-je souriante.

-Alors maintenant la question qui nous taraude tous est : Acceptez-vous le projet Bella ? Me demanda Sam avec une pointe d'espoir dans les yeux.

Angéla me signe de répondre, me souriant confiante.

-Oui j'accepte, dis-je finalement.

Je reçu d'énorme sourire que je qualifierais d'égal au mien. Angéla leurs remirent le contrat.

-Je vois que vous avez apporté des changements ? Me demanda Mark sans brusquerie.

-Oui, j'ai une enfant de huit ans, je ne peux et ne veux la laisser derrière moi. Vous me proposer un garde du corps mais je le veux pour ma fille et non pour moi. Je prends en charge le précepteur le temps du tournage et la chambre mais j'estime ne pas avoir besoin de garde. Dis-je doucement.

-Votre chambre est pris en charge par les studios Bella donc celle de votre fille aussi, un précepteur lui sera administré car vous vous déplacé à cause de nous et vous aurez toutes deux un garde, dit-il en donnant le contrat à un homme.

-Je ne peux pas accepter…

Sam me coupa.

-Bella, ce n'est pas vraiment discutable. Nous vous faisons déplacer et savons que ce n'est pas facile avec une enfant. Vous aurez à un moment donné besoin d'un garde du corps donc pas de problème non plus et la chambre était déjà dans le contrat. Le précepteur c'est juste la cerise sur le gâteau.

Angéla me faisait signe qu'elle était d'accord.

-Et bien merci, dis-je doucement.

Je signais donc le nouveau contrat et parlions ensuite un peu avec John qui m'expliqua comment ce passais un tournage dans les grandes lignes.

Je compris alors qu'il me prendrait beaucoup de temps et que je ne savais pas comment je ferais avec Carlie. Heureusement j'avais droit à une caravane, elle pouvait m'accompagné sur le tournage ou y être emmenée par son garde et Angéla m'assura qu'elle m'aiderait.

-Je crois que nous avons fait le tour, je voudrais que nous puissions nous voir pour travailler sur le scénario. Pourrions-nous rencontrer toute cette semaine pour le faire à un endroit où vous vous sentez à l'aise ? Me demanda John.

-Serais-ce déplacé si je proposais chez moi ? Proposais-je en rougissant.

-Non se serais parfait même. La scénariste, gloria, m'accompagneras et nous effectuerons des changements si cela est nécessaire. Me répondit-il.

Après des poignées de mains et une adresse échangée nous repartions avec Angéla.

Une fois sorti de l'hôtel elle poussa un cri de joie accompagnée de mon rire. Elle débita que jamais elle n'avait espéré autant mais était très fière de moi. Elle me dit d'en parler aussi à Carlie car ça allait être tout un changement pour elle. Je fus d'accord avec elle, lui dit qu'une fois que je lui en aurais parlé et selon sa réaction nous fêterions cela tous ensemble.

A la maison je passais le coup de téléphone que j'avais assez repoussé.

-Maman, dis-je une fois qu'elle eut décrochée.

-Oui, ma chérie comment vas-tu ?

-Plus que bien, je dois dire. Carlisle est avec toi ? Demandais-je timidement.

-Oui, tu voudrais lui parler, me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Oui et non, pourrais-tu mettre en haut-parleur s'il te plait ? J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous dire à tous les deux.

-Bien sûr attends j'appelle ton père.

J'entendis un léger bruit puis Esmée crier après Carlisle.

-C'est bon ma chérie nous sommes tous les deux là, alors qu'elle est ta nouvelle ?

-Je … souffle Bella. Ok mon livre, obsession, va être adapté au cinéma et j'ai signé le contrat aujourd'hui. Annonçais-je timidement.

De l'autre côté je n'entendais rien, pas un souffle, pas une voix.

-Esmée, Carlisle, vous êtes toujours là ? Demandais-je confuse.

-C'est… C'est vrai, demanda Esmée la voix tendue d'émotion.

-Rien de plus vrai.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu c'est merveilleux Bella, nous sommes tellement fières de toi. C'est fantastique… Esmée se perdait dans un flot de compliments qui me firent sourire.

-Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse, répondis-je une fois qu'elle eut fini son éloge.

- Raconte-nous tous, me demanda Carlisle avec empressement un sourire dans la voix.

C'est ce que je fis pendant plus d'une heure. Ils me dirent être ravie pour moi et savait que même si je n'avais pas fait de film, j'étais à leurs yeux très talentueuse dans mon métier et méritais donc cette adaptions. Je raccrochais un sourire aux lèvres et promis de les tenir au courant de tous les détails.

J'allais chercher Carlie à son école comme d'habitude et au lieu de rentrée lui proposait une sortie au parc avec Whisky.

Elle accepta ravie et j'en fus contente, pensant que le parc serait plus adapté pour parler calmement.

Après une heure de jeu pour elle, je décidais de lui parler enfin.

-Carlie chérie, pourrions-nous parlé un peu ? Lui demandais-je en lui tendant une brique de jus.

-Bien sûr maman.

-Voilà j'ai eu une proposition que j'ai acceptée. Cela va surement changer beaucoup de choses mais si jamais tu as un problème avec cela alors j'arrêtais. Lui promis-je mais en tournant autour du pot quand même.

-Maman, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles en fait, me dit-elle confuse.

-Bon tu sais mon premier livre, obsession, elle me fit oui de la tête, il va être adapté au cinéma. Dis-je en jugeant sa réaction.

Son visage passa de la confusion à la joie extrême.

-C'est vrai comme pour de vrai. Un film, un vrai film, me demanda-t-elle excité.

-Ouais comme un vrai film, dis-je en riant.

-Mais c'est génial maman, me dit-elle en me sautant au cou. Mais attend pourquoi tu dis que ça va changer beaucoup de choses ? Me dit-elle confuse.

-Parce que je vais devoir faire des apparitions publics et que l'anonymat c'est fini malheureusement. Dis-je doucement.

-Oh, cool, me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ok, si je m'y attendais, je mentirais.

-Ils me veulent sur le tournage qui se fera au Canada, commençais-je.

-Oh, tu vas partir combien de temps, me demanda d'une petite voix.

-Je ne sais pas mais j'ai demandé à ce que tu viennes avec moi accompagné d'un précepteur mais si tu préfères rester ici…

Je ne pus finir qu'elle me coupa en criant.

-C'est vrai tu veux de moi ? On va au Canada, quand ? Il fait quel temps là-bas ? Débita-t-elle rapidement.

-Du calme chérie, riais-je heureuse de sa réaction j'avais une petite fille merveilleuse. Je ne sais pas encore quand nous partirons n'y quel temps il y fait mais nous partirons rapidement car ils veulent commencer le tournage tôt. Je suppose qu'une fois les acteurs trouvé nous partirons. Tu es vraiment contente ? Demandais-je doucement.

-Oh oui maman c'est fabuleux. Me dit-elle en serrant fort de ses petits bras.

Ensuite elle me posa un tas de questions auxquelles j'essayais de répondre au mieux mais elle avait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de questions.

Jusqu'au début de février ce ne fût que travail. John et Gloria virent chez moi presque tous les jours où nous travaillions le scénario. Beaucoup de détails manquaient et certaines scènes n'avaient pas le sens que je voulais. Gloria avait mal interprété Damon, mon personnage principal, elle le croyait arrogant et frustré alors qu'il était certes en marge de sa famille et réservé mais doux et appréciable quand on le connaissait comme Alyssa le ferai et au final sa famille aussi.

Le troisième rendez-vous fût programmé le 15 février pour rencontrer les acteurs choisis, du moins les principaux, ensuite nous partions le 23 au Canada finir les repérages avec John et Gloria et les acteurs nous rejoignait le 25 ou 30 je n'avais pas vraiment retenue.

Il était 8h du matin, j'étais crevée comme l'enfer parce que nous avions travaillé sans relâche et que j'avais mal dormi. De plus je n'étais pas très bien et je crois qu'en fait j'étais malade mais je me trouvais quand même dans la voiture avec Angéla pour nôtre rendez-vous.

-Bella t'es encore plus blanche que d'habitude t'es sûr que ça va ? Me demanda doucement Angéla.

-Je suis un peu barbouillé mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Ok on est arrivé ma belle, me dit-elle après quelques minutes.

Nous allions directement à la réception qui nous amena sans attendre à la salle de conférence.

Angéla entra en premier et entra à sa suite. En faisant le tour de la table, je découvris, devant mes yeux éberlués, assied autour de la table ….

**A suivre…**

**

* * *

**

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Qui l'attend autour de la table? Une idée, j'en suis sûr!**

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre où enfin les Cullen arrivent.**

**Bisous à bientôt Lili.**


	11. Chapitre 9: Surprise de taille

_**Un chapitre qui a mis beaucoup a venir et j'en suis désolé. J'espère pouvoir poster plus rapidement par la suite mais ce n'est pas sûr en tout je ne vous oublie pas. Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'encourage.**_  
_**J'avoue avoir ce chapitre depuis quelques temps mais j'ai eu des problèmes de dents et oui ça arrive et je n'arrivais à rien faire. Heureusement cela est réglé et je vais pouvoir reprendre écriture et publication. Nous nous retrouvons en bas. A tout de suite..**_

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : Surprise de taille et départ au Canada.**

_En faisant le tour de la table, je découvris, devant mes yeux éberlués, assis autour de la table…._

Sam, Mark, John, les avocats et sept paires d'yeux que je connaissais par cœur avec un intrus. Tandis que les uns me souriaient grandement, d'autres me regardèrent confus.

Moi je restais stoïque, stupéfaite à la porte. Angéla voyant que je ne la suivais pas suivi mon regard et resta coite devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant nous.

Effectivement à côté de John et Gloria se trouvait ma famille. Comment était-ce possible, dieu m'en voulait-il vraiment ?

Ma tête tournais et ma vision se troublait, je me sentais de moins en moins bien, chancelante légèrement.

-Angéla, fut la seule chose que je pu dire avant de tomber au sol.

J'entendis mon nom être crié avant que le trou noir ne m'emporte.

_Bip…_

_Bip …_

_Bip…_

_Bip…._

Je me réveillais au bruit d'un bip dérangeant.

Désorientée, je regardais autour de moi.

Après observation, je compris être à l'hôpital dans une chambre seule.

Essayant de me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, j'eus des flashs, de ma famille assis autour d'une table mais comment ?

OH PUTAIN !

Ce n'était pas possible, j'avais rêvé non ? Ils n'étaient pas à cette réunion, pas vrai ?

Angéla entra dans ma chambre et me jeta un regard qui se voulu rassurant, une fois qu'elle me vit réveillé.

-Oh dieu Bella, tu m'as fait tellement peur. Souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant auprès de moi.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je d'une voix cassée.

-Attends, elle se leva et alla prendre un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain. Elle me le tendit et je la remerciais en buvant une grande gorgée d'eau qui me fit un bien fou. De quoi tu te rappelles exactement ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Heu… La salle de réunion mais je crois que je délirais un peu car j'ai cru y voir ma famille, riais-je légère.

Rire qui se tua de lui-même en voyant l'expression de mon amie.

-C'était un délire non ? Demandais-je d'une voix peu sûre et faible d'anticipation.

-Non chérie, ta famille était bien là. En les voyant, tu es devenue encore plus blanche, si possible, que tu l'étais déjà, ensuite tu t'es évanouie. Edward a agit en premier et a réussi, par je ne sais quel miracle, à t'éviter de te cogner la tête sur la table. Nous t'avons emmené de suite ici et une fois rassurés sur le diagnostic, je leur ai demandé de partir car je savais que tu n'étais pas prête à cette confrontation. Me résuma-t-elle doucement.

-C'est pas vrai, c'est un putain de cauchemar, je vais me réveiller c'est ça hein ? Demandais-je pleine d'espoir.

-Non chérie, désolée, me dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

-Ok, ok. Alors je ne peux pas aller sur le tournage, c'est impossible Angéla. Dis-je paniquée au possible.

-Bell' calme toi. Tu es une grande fille et tu vas assumer. Il est temps, tu le sais au plus profond de toi. Me dit-elle doucement.

-Mais… Et Carlie, je peux pas Angéla, paniquais-je, je pourrais jamais… Non je ne pourrais pas… Mes pleurs commencèrent et devinrent vite incontrôlable, j'avais une crise de panique sévère.

-Bella ma puce calme toi, on va trouver une solution mais calme toi sinon tu vas rester ici ce soir et tu ne verras pas ta princesse. Tenta de ma calmer Angéla.

Ce qui marcha, ne pas voir ma fille et la laisser s'inquiéter pour moi m'était insupportable. Je pris de grande inspiration et me calma progressivement.

Après être sure que je fus totalement calmée, elle reprit doucement.

-Je vais descendre rassurer Ben, ensuite prendre un café. Toi tu vas te reposer un peu et il te laisse sortir en début d'après-midi, tu as une bonne grippe mais rien de grave d'accord ?

-Ok. Les autres savent que je suis… l'auteur, dis-je avec difficulté.

-Oui ils savent, elle me fit un sourire rassurant, m'embrassa la joue et partit retrouver son mari, me promettant de revenir rapidement.

J'étais vraiment fatiguée et ne voulait penser à rien, donc je me laissais envahir par ce sommeil salvateur.

Le problème c'est que je fis cauchemar sur cauchemar, où ma famille m'en voulait encore plus ou se moquait de moi méchamment. Je me réveillais, une heure plus tard, en sursaut et en sueur.

J'haletais et avais dû mal à me resituer. Puis je me souvins être à l'hôpital en observation pour une grippe.

A côté de moi, la chaise n'étais plus vide mais bien occupé et pas par Angéla mais par mon frère, Emmett.

Son regard douloureux était posé sur moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait pleuré mais n'en était pas sûr.

Une première question me vint à l'esprit et ma bouche la sorti sans que je ne la contrôle.

-Que fais-tu ici, je croyais qu'Angéla vous avait demandé de partir ? Dis-je plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulue.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour ma sœur ? Me répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Bien sûr, laisse-moi rire. Six ans sans s'en inquiéter, et un malaise monsieur rapplique ? Dis-je sarcastiquement.

Je m'en voulais de lui parler comme ça mais c'était plus fort que moi, je lui en voulais et par conséquent je ne pourrais qu'être ainsi. Je me protégeais à ma façon.

-Bell', s'il te plait, je ne suis pas venu me battre avec toi. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Me dit-il soudainement las.

-Bah fallait le faire avant ça, pas quand tout va bien maintenant, dis-je butée en me redressant sur mon lit.

-Ok, dit-il en se levant. Je pars, je veux pas me battre avec toi, c'est pas le but de ma visite. Putain elle m'avait prévenu mais quand même, maugréa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Attends, criais-je avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

Il se tourna lentement et prudemment, jugeant ma sincérité ou si j'allais encore l'envoyé pètre voir pépé. Il re-rentra et alla se rassoir à sa place.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre nous et Emmett paressait très mal à l'aise, définitivement pas son style me rappelais-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Demandais-je doucement cette fois-ci.

-Tu me crois ou non mais j'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi Bell'. Me dit-il sur le même ton.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Demandais-je à nouveau.

-Quand voulais-tu que je contacte ? Je n'avais ni adresse, ni numéro de téléphone et maman disait que tu ne voulais aucun contact avec nous alors comment et quand voulais-tu que je te demande comment tu allais ? Me dit-il un plus durement.

-Ok mais si tu n'avais pas réagis comme un idiot quand je suis partie, tu aurais eu tout cela. Dis-je les yeux embué de larmes.

-Tu m'as laissé seul Bella, tu m'as laissé les charges de la maison sans me dire quoique ce soit, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Me demanda-t-il douloureusement.

-C'est faux, tu n'étais pas seul. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé seul Emmy. Tu avais et as Rosalie. La maison je te l'ai laissé pour que tu puisses la vendre et que vous puissiez partir avec les autres terminer vos études. Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'un poids supplémentaire que nous étions. Dis-je doucement.

-Tu… Non Bella mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu vous imposer la petite Emmett et je ne sais pas, il y a tellement de choses. J'ai reçu cette offre et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. C'était un bien pour un mal, je veux dire, j'avais une grande chance ici et si mon livre ne marchait pas, les emplois étaient plus avantageux ici qu'à Forks. Tu avais programmé ta vie avec Rosalie et me rajoutant au tableau j'étais juste un putain de poids pour vous deux. Tu as tellement sacrifié quand je suis tombée enceinte que je voulais faire un truc pour toi. Dis-je doucement en regardant mes mains.

-Mais jamais tu as été une aiguille dans le cul Bell', du grand Emmett Swan pensais-je en souriant, tu es ma sœur unique et c'est ma nièce. Vous me manquez tous les jours et j'ai eu tellement mal quand t'es partie. J'ai pensé que j'avais fait un truc qui n'allait pas, tout le monde m'a affirmé que non mais tu nous as tourné le dos tellement vite que c'est comme si tu étais morte. Depuis ton départ j'étais comme mort Bell'. Me dit-il doucement.

- Non Emmy ce n'était pas toi, je te jure. Quand vous avez réagi à mon départ je me suis senti trahie et j'avais mal mais en même temps je ne voulais pas vous parler et même essayer parce que je ne voulais pas souffrir de nouveau. Emmett, il y a des… Je ne peux pas… Il y a des trucs que tous, vous ne savez pas et pour le moment je ne suis pas prête à les dire mais je t'ai toujours aimé Em' t'a jamais quitté mon cœur. Dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

-Je t'aime aussi Belly Bell' et je crois qu'on a tous fait beaucoup d'erreurs mais ça se rattrape les conneries non ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

-Oui je suppose mais peut-être que vous vous ne me pardonnerez pas certaines de mes conneries à moi et j'ai peur. Dis-je dans un murmure honteux.

-C'est si grave que cela ?

-Tout dépends comment vous verrez la chose. Disons que j'ai pensé à vous protégez avant autre chose.

-Tu me rassures pas beaucoup pour le moment, me dit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

-Toi, tu crois qu'un mensonge peut être pardonné ? Demandais-je doucement.

-Tout dépend du mensonge et de ses répercutions mais je suppose que oui.

-Alors souvint-en quand le moment sera venu. Dis-je en lui serrant la main qu'il me serra en retour.

-Tu écris des livres hein ? Dit-il après un moment de silence.

-Tu m'en veux ? Dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Non bien sûr que non Bell'. Je suis même très fier de toi. Il hésita et rajouta. Papa serait aussi très fier de toi, tu sais. Dit-il doucement.

-Tout comme il est fier de toi. Tu as respecté tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu pour nous. Tu t'es marié avec la femme que tu aimes, tu as un métier que tu aimes et je suppose une maison que tu aimes aussi avec un chien, devinais-je.

-Ouep, un super labrador noir, Rosalie m'a tué le jour où je l'ai ramené mais ensuite elle ne le lâchait plus, dit-il en riant. Merci pour le collier, me dit-il en ayant fini de rire.

-Je l'avais juré sur la tombe de papa Emmett, je me devais de tenir ma parole, quoiqu'il se fût passé. Dis-je dans un murmure.

-Comment va ma princesse ? Demanda-t-il incertain en changeant de sujet. Il ressemblait vraiment à mon père côté effusion sentimentale, comme moi d'ailleurs.

-Bien, elle a grandi comme tu dois le savoir. Elle est très intelligente et est une talentueuse musicienne. Adorable, aussi excité qu'Alice mais aussi câline que toi.

-Une vraie petite Swan/ Cullen. Elle me manque tout comme toi. Me dit-il après un moment de silence.

Son Swan/ Cullen me choqua me je ne relevais pas.

-Comme tu nous manques. Elle vous connaît à travers moi ainsi qu'Esmée et Carlisle, tu sais. Elle sait qui vous êtes et a toujours eu des photos de vous tous dans sa chambre.

-Vraiment, dit-il les yeux pétillant d'espoir.

-Bien sûr Emmett, vous êtes aussi sa famille et elle vous aime même si… Même si vous n'êtes pas là.

Il me fit un grand sourire et comme ça la conversation coula seule. Il me raconta sa vie à Los Angeles, ses films qu'il jouait, me disant que si c'était lui qui jouait Rose l'accompagna et ainsi de suite.

Six ans c'est long fût ma conclusion de nos deux vies.

Cela nous avait pris plus de trois heures, Angéla passa nous voir mais nous laissa seuls en nous voyant rire ensemble.

Mon frère m'avait manqué, son rire, son humour badine mais tellement agréable, ses bras forts qui me réconfortaient quand j'étais malheureuse, ses surnom débiles mais qui me faisait toujours sourire, mon frère simplement.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'ici mais je comprenais enfin ce qu'il disait quand il m'avait dit être en quelque sorte mort lors de mon départ. Au fond, en y réfléchissant bien, une partie de moi était aussi morte ce jour-là car en six ans je n'avais pas autant ris et ça c'était du Emmett Swan craché.

-Tu vas nous diriger avec John alors ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Je ne sais plus si je dois le faire, dis-je avec soupir.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il confus.

-Emmett t'es loin d'être con, réfléchit.

-Ok, on était pas prévue au programme mais justement Bell', c'est une chance non ? Je veux dire, déjà tu ne referas pas de film en claquant des doigts et puis ça pourrait nous permettre de recommencé sur de bonnes bases ?

-Ouep je sais mais avec les autres c'est pas comme avec toi Emmy. Dis-je doucement.

-Réfléchis Bell' et donne leurs plus de crédit, du moins essaye. Me dit-il sagement.

Depuis quand mon frère étant doté de sagesse ?

Six ans c'est vraiment trop long, pensais-je tristement.

-Ok mais rend moi un service, si j'ai encore le droit de te le demander. Dis-je incertaine.

C'est vrai que nous avions bien parlé et que nous avions retrouvé une certaine complicité mais je ne voulais pas abusée quand même.

-Toujours petite sœur, dit-il sérieusement.

-Demande aux autres de me laisser tranquille au moins jusqu'au Canada, j'ai besoin de m'y préparer. C'est… Je suis habitué à être seule tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas jouer ma princesse mais j'ai plus l'habitude et je me rends compte que comme moi vous avez tous changé. Donc juste un peu de temps s'il te plait.

-Bien sur Bell', dis je pourrais voir Carlie, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Oui mais Em', lorsque tu l'auras vu, il faudra que l'on parle, dis-je sérieuse ne sachant pas comment il le prendra.

-Ok, dit-il lentement. Je vais y aller, Rosalie m'attends à l'hôtel. On se revoit demain et ensuite au Canada ?

-Oui on se revoit, tu veux mon numéro de téléphone, dis-je doucement.

Voilà comment une heure plus tard, je me trouvais inondée de messages de mon frère, qui cherchait juste à me faire rire, selon lui.

Le médecin me laissa sortir, comme promis, en début d'après, en me disant de bien faire attention.

En me ramenant chez moi, Angéla m'informa que Ben se chargeait de ma fille et qu'ils restèrent tous avec moi ce soir pour que je puisse me reposer, pour pouvoir sortir demain. Je contestais ouvertement mais ne gagnais pas.

Emmett continua ses conneries avec les messages, me faisant rire à m'en faire tousser alors Angéla me prit mon téléphone, expliquant à mon frère que je devais me reposer. Il comprit d'après ce qu'elle me dit.

La soirée se passa dans mon lit avec un film que je ne vis presque pas. Angéla fit mes valises car j'en étais physiquement incapable. Ma puce resta à un moment avec moi pour que l'on puisse se câliner et quand je m'endormis la première fois, elle partit jouer avec Stefan car Whisky resta avec moi.

Le lendemain j'étais faible et pas du tout en forme mais la réunion devait absolument se faire pour que nous puissions partir dans l'après-midi. Angéla nous y conduit et je me laissais faire sans protester, marchand plus au radar qu'autre chose.

Je ne sais pas comment mais je me retrouvais soudainement devant la porte de la salle de conférence. Angéla me regarda avec crainte mais lui signifia que l'on pouvait y aller.

Notre entrée fut la même qu'hier sauf qu'aujourd'hui j'y étais préparé et qu'un seul visage était austère à mon entrée.

Tanya.

Incapable et franchement j'en avais rien à foutre, je ne fis rien à son encontre.

-Bella, vous allez mieux, me demanda Sam concerné en m'accompagnant à mon siège.

-Merci oui, lui souris-je poliment, juste une mauvaise grippe, plus de peur que de mal.

-Parfait alors, me dit-il en me serrant l'épaule gentiment. Sachant que Bella n'est pas au mieux de sa forme nous allons aller droit au but. Annonça ce dernier en me faisant rougir de gêne.

Bordel, je suis juste malade pas agonisante.

-Bien voici, la distribution Bella. Dans le rôle de **Damon** : Edward Cullen.

**Alyssa** : Tanya Denali qui devra porter une perruque.

**Erica**: Alice Cullen/Hale.

**Maya**: Rosalie Hale/Swan.

**Adrian**: Jasper Hale.

**Kendrix**: Emmett Swan.

Voici donc Bella Swan auteur du livre Obsession. Mais auriez-vous un quelque lien familiale, nous demanda Mark confus.

Je décidais de répondre avant qu'aucun surtout Emmett ne fasse de bourde.

-Emmett est mon frère ainé, dis-je doucement en regardant l'intéressé qui me fit un sourire éblouissant.

-Parfait tout cela, dit-il en frappant dans ses mains, pas besoin de faire les présentations donc, je suppose ?

- Non, effectivement aucun besoin de présentation, le rassurais-je mal à l'aise.

-Vous pourrez assurer, le déplacement, avec votre fille ? Et ensuite finir les repérages ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Au mot fille, je me tendis et regarda autour de moi. Toutes ma famille souriaient mais de sourires triste.

-Tous est sous contrôle, me sauva Angéla. Elle a une ordonnance de circonstance et le reste est déjà géré. Affirma-t-elle sans détailler.

-Bien c'est parfait selon moi, John autre choses à rajouter ? Demanda Sam.

-Non à part, que je vous veux tous frais et dispo le 26 à 6h00 sur le plateau. On vous donnera à votre arrivée un plan vous indiquant comment venir si vous souhaitez le faire seul sinon une voiture viendra vous cherchez ? Des questions ?

-6h 00 vraiment ? Demanda une voix nasillarde que je ne connaissais pas mais qui me fit grincer des dents.

-Un problème avec cela Melle Denali ? Lui demanda sèchement John.

Oh fallait pas le mettre en colère apparemment, a ce rappeler, pensais-je doucement.

-Non mais je pensais juste que cela faisait un peu tôt c'est tout, dit-elle pas très sûre au ton de John.

-Et bien Miss, vous êtes la seule à vous plaindre ici donc vous devrez vous y habituer. Dit-il pour conclure. Bella vous serez logée au même hôtel que moi car nous nous levons un peu plus tôt que les autres, c'est ok ?

Avais-je vraiment le choix, pensais-je sarcastiquement.

-Je pense que cela devrait aller, dis-je en regardant Angéla qui me fit signe oui. Oui ce sera parfait, dis-je plus sur de moi.

-Parfait alors. Vu que vous êtes malade, je vous laisse rentrer, on se voit tout à l'heure dans l'avion miss et tu te reposes ok ? Mon assistante te fera un compte rendu de la fin de réunion. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi demain et donc je préfère que t'ailles te reposer. Me dit-il sérieusement.

Je regardais Sam et Mark qui me firent signe d'acceptation. Angéla se leva en même temps que moi. En sortant je vis les yeux brulant de mon frère dirigé vers John mais aussi ceux d'Edward qui eux me surprirent. J'haussais les épaules, me sentant trop malade, pour y réfléchir. John m'arrêta avant que je sorte.

-Bella attends. Je me tournais voulant savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

Il approcha à grands pas et me tendis une pochette.

-Dedans il y a vos billets, un plan de ce que l'on doit voir, l'hôtel et tous les papiers qu'il faut quoi. Rentre bien, me dit-il en me faisant un baise comme à son habitude pour en faire ensuite un à Angéla.

Je partis ensuite rapidement voulant dormir un peu avant d'embarquer à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion.

J'avais réussi à dormir et je me sentais nettement mieux en me réveillant. Les médicaments aidaient énormément. Il me restait peu de temps avant d'aller à l'aéroport car il était midi et notre avion décollais à 15h30. Nous avions la chance de prendre un vol direct donc n'avions qu'une heure trente environ de vol.

Je vérifiais les bagages en vitesse et conclus que rien ne manquait. Au pire j'achèterais un quelconque manque sur place.

A 14H00 nous étions tous les six à l'aéroport essayant de repérer soit John, soit notre porte d'embarcation.

John nous repéra avant. Il salua de nouveau tout le monde et fini par ma princesse. Il avait bien accroché ensemble et s'amusaient quand nous ne travaillons pas.

-Coucou Carlie, comment vas-tu ? Contente d'aller sur un plateau de tournage et de changer de pays ? Lui demanda-t-il tout sourire.

-Ouep ça va être génial. Dit-elle enthousiasme.

Et les voilà partie sur une conversation atypique encore. Mon portable vibra et sans regarder le correspondant je l'ouvris :

«_** Bella putain répond moi cela fait des jours que je veux te parler et tu m'ignores royalement **_»

Edward qui d'autre. Décidant d'être dans un bon jour, je lui répondis.

« **Ecoute Edward le 3 Janvier je t'ai envoyé un message et je n'ai eu aucune réponse. Une semaine plus tard, je te vois enlacer avec Tanya, photo daté, disant que votre couple était plus qu'harmonieux. Le message a été clair selon moi, il y a rien d'autre à expliquer. Tu es passé à autre chose, car tu en avais marre de m'attendre et je le comprends totalement t'inquiète pas. Bise Bell'** »

Un message direct, gentille et polie, j'étais fière de moi en appuyant sur envoyé. Bien sûr la réponse fusa presque immédiatement.

**« _Quel message ? Je n'ai rien eu. Ce jour j'ai tourné toute la journée et mon téléphone était dans ma caravane ! Et pour les photos c'est encore un coup de Tanya, j'ai rompu avec elle le jour du mariage mais elle s'arrange pour me coller aux basques. Sérieusement Bell' je n'ai reçu_** »

Confuse je regardais dans mes messages et vérifiait l'accusé de réception, « envoyé », non je n'étais pas folle je le lui avais bien envoyé. Voyant ma tête Angéla me demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Edward viens de m'envoyer un message, lui chuchotais-je, et je ne comprends pas il me dit ne jamais avoir eu mon message or j'ai l'accusé de réception. Lui expliquais-je confuse.

-Tu crois qu'il te mentirait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas l'impression mais comment tu expliquerais qu'il ne l'a jamais reçu toi ?

-Personne ne peut accéder à son téléphone ?

-Heu… Je vais lui demander !

« **Quelqu'un aurait pu toucher à ton téléphone pendant que tu travaillais ?** »

« _**Oui les caravanes sont ouvertes généralement, on ne pense pas à les fermer**_ »

-Il me dit que oui, informais-je Angéla.

-Quelqu'un aurait pu effacer ton message Bell' !

-Tu crois vraiment ?

- Dis-le-lui. Me dit-elle pour toute réponse.

C'est ce que je fis et la réponse ne tarda pas.

« **_C'est effectivement une éventualité. Tu pourrais me le renvoyé ? Ensuite nous pourrions parler_ ?**»

« **Je te le renvoi de suite mais je dois ensuite éteindre mon téléphone j'embarque dans l'avion. Ce soir ou demain si John ne m'embête pas toutes les cinq secondes ** »

Je lui renvoyais dons mon tout premier message et éteignis mon téléphone, histoire de m'occuper de Carlie et de prendre l'avion en toute tranquillité.

Dans l'avion nous avions regardé un film pour passer le temps et enfin nous atterrissions.

L'hôtesse me dit une phrase qui me fit sourire à pleine dents.

-Bienvenue à Vancouver Melle.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre qu'en pensez-vous?**_

_**Beaucoup avais trouvé que la famille de Bella serait les acteurs de son film, alors chapeau à toutes celles qui ont trouvé et pour les autres à charge de revanches, il y aura bien entendu d'autres surprises.**_

_**A très vite, n'oublier pas de me dire comment vous trouvez ce chapitre bisous Lili!**_


	12. Chapter 10 : Victoria et première prise

**Hé oui enfin un nouveau chapitre mais sachant le temps que j'ai mis à publier (et vous m'en voyer désolé) je vous poste un second chapitre très prochainement.**

**J'ai une assez grosse panne d'écrire et un manque flagrant de temps donc je continue effectivement cette fiction mais je ne garantie plus du temps de publication.**

**On se retrouve en bas pour une pause de remerciement et en espérant que vous aimerez bise !**

* * *

**Chapitre dix : Victoria et première prise.**

Nous étions arrivés à notre hôtel, en plein centre de Victoria, une demi-heure plus tard.

J'étais tellement heureuse, ils avaient, par je ne sais quel miracle, eues les autorisations nécessaire pour tourner dans le coin même de mon livre. J'avais tout juste eue le temps de poser mes valises et embrasser mon bébé que John, son assistante Paula et Gloria me firent embarqué dans un gros SUV noir.

John m'expliqua que nous allions d'abords voir les alentour de Victoria car la nuit tombait assez vite et que même avec trois heures de moins ça n'allait pas tarder. Effectivement nous avions atterrit à 17h, heure de New York mais il était 14h ici.

Bref demain par contre lever aux aurores pour aller visiter les côtes de l'ile et la faune plus sauvage car j'avais écrit beaucoup de scènes en forêt mais aussi sur la baie nautique.

La première chose que nous visitions fut « l'université of Victoria ». Elle était comme je l'avais vue sur internet. Magnifique, grande et remplie d'étudiant cela va de soi mais je n'avais jamais mis un pied sur un campus universitaire alors imaginé mon euphorie d'être ici.

Le recteur du campus nous accueilli chaleureusement et était très honoré d'accepter le tournage de mon film. Il nous fit visité les salles auxquelles nous aurions accès sans compté la bibliothèque qui était à couper le souffle ainsi que la cafétéria.

Après la visite nous repartions vers des sites plus reculé et plus sauvages de la ville. C'est-à-dire la maison d'Alyssa et des MacFord qui étaient en construction mais les plateaux étaient tout de même visibles.

John m'appris que les second rôles, élèves et professeurs venaient de la ville, c'était comme cela qu'ils avaient eues les accords de tournage.

En voyant le ranch d'Alyssa, je me crue dans mon livre. J'étais complètement soufflé. Aucun détail ne manquait. Allant des volets violet et bleue en passant par la porte arrière qui grinçait.

John me voyant bouche bée me fit un clin d'œil et me dit haut et fort.

-La magie du cinéma chérie. Dit-il en imitant un accent grossier du Texas.

J'éclatais d'un rire joyeux mais surtout heureux.

C'était effectivement magique, j'apercevais même des gens tourner autour du plateau prenant des photos de la maison. Malheureusement l'intérieur ne se visitera pas avant demain soir.

Nous allions ensuite au manoir des MacFord et c'était… le même. La copie conforme de ce que j'avais imaginé. Les trois étages, les baies vitrées, l'allée fleuris de roses de toutes les couleurs, exactement le même. Si pour la maison d'Alyssa j'étais soufflé, là je n'avais plus de jambes ni de mots.

J'étais émerveillé tout était parfais, aux moindres détails tout était là, les paysages collaient parfaitement, les maisons étaient magnifiques, l'université immense et les acteurs plus que bons. J'avais secrètement bon espoir pour ce film et je commençais à ressentir une énorme fierté que cela sorte de ma petite tête.

Enfin à 18 heures nous retournions à l'hôtel. Ma fille et mes amis m'accueillir avec un grand sourire. En dinant, je leurs racontais tous ce que nous avions vue et le programme plus que charger demain. Angéla viendrait avec moi demain tandis que Ben s'occuperait des enfants car leurs cours ne commençaient que la semaine prochaine.

Le lendemain je me fis réveillé à 4 heures du matin et j'étais plus que fatiguée mais ma merveilleuse Angéla m'attendait un café latté en main. Je lui fis un gros bisou et le bu reconnaissante.

Ce matin nous visitions le MacGregor Park à Sooke ensuite la Rathtrevor Beach à Parksville puis à Port McNeill nous visitions la baie marine observant les orques et baleines à Telegraph Cove. Nous passions par la Plage de Yuquot à Gold River pour finir à Tahsis.

Nous y avions passé la journée finalement. J'étais épuisé mais John nous emmena direction la maison d'Alyssa car l'équipe technique avait fini de la montée et je devais répéter, pour je ne sais quel raison, avec Gloria certaine scène.

C'est ce que nous fîmes pendant quatre heures entières, répétant scènes sur scènes. John plaçait des marquages là où nous nous placions et qu'aucun éléments venait perturbés le champ visuel, bref des trucs où je ne comprenais rien mais John criait parfait après chaque morceau de scène que nous faisions.

Arrivée à l'hôtel, John me félicita pour mon travail de la journée et me dit de bien me reposé car demain commençait le vrai travail.

-Mon dieu je suis vannée, me dit Angéla en s'affalant sur un fauteuil en face de moi.

-Et moi donc, dis-je en regardant la carte pour manger.

J'étais dégoutée d'avoir ratée le repas avec ma fille mais je savais qu'elle m'attendait en haut pour que nous puissions aller dormir, un lot de consolation bien maigre mais c'était tout de même notre petit moment.

-Tu commande quoi toi, j'ai une faim de loup, me dit-elle le nez dans sa carte.

-Une soupe, je n'ai pas très faim. Répondis-je en posant ma carte.

-Bell', faut que tu manges plus que cela. Déjà, nous n'avons mangé qu'un petit sandwich aujourd'hui donc prend un truc plus consistant.

-Je t'assure que je n'ai pas faim et je suis encore malade donc barbouillé. Grimaçais-je en me frottant le ventre.

-Ok, je capitule.

Le serveur vint prendre notre commande et quinze minutes plus tard notre repas fut servi. Ma soupe me réchauffa et me fit un bien fou mais en la finissant je ne pouvais rien avaler de plus.

Nous nous levions ensemble et allions prendre l'ascenseur lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un, enfin pas quelqu'un mais Edward me hélé. Je me tournais et le trouvais effectivement non loin de moi en train de me scruté méticuleusement.

-Je vous laisse, ne tarde pas. Demain on se lève tôt et Carlie t'attends. Me dit Angéla en m'embrassant en vitesse car l'ascenseur était là.

Il s'avança prudemment vers moi et me sourit de se sourire en coin qui me faisait chaviré.

-Edward mais… Dis-je surprise de le trouver dans le hall de mon hôtel.

-Désolé, je voulais discuter avec toi et je ne savais pas à quel heure tu rentrais alors j'ai essayé de venir et je tombe sur toi, me dit-il maladroitement.

-Je sais que je t'ai dit que nous pourrions discuter mais là j'ai Carlie qui m'attends et je suis plus que fatiguée. Dis-je penaude.

-Tu n'as même pas cinq minutes, me demanda-t-il doucement.

-Accompagne moi à ma porte c'est tout ce que je peux me permettre de t'accorder, dis-je doucement.

-D'accord, me dit-il en souriant.

Nous attendions l'ascenseur en silence mais il voulait parler alors j'engageais une conversation maladroite.

-Alors, demandais-je incertaine.

-Je voulais parler de nous, commença-t-il.

L'ascenseur arriva avec un bip sonore et nous montions tous deux dedans.

-J'aimerais, vraiment, mais il faut que j'en parle à Carlie. Lui dis-je doucement en appuyant sur mon étage puis en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Je comprends, il s'interrompit puis regarda mon poignet longuement. Tu le portes, me dit-il en m'attrapant le poignant relevant son bracelet.

-Oui et Carlie aussi. Elle l'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs. Lui dis-je doucement.

-Bella, il faut que je sache est-ce…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car nul autre que Tanya entra dans l'ascenseur avec nous.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, je souhaitais qu'il ne finisse jamais sa phrase et malgré que je n'aimais pas Tanya, je crois bien que là j'aurais pu l'embrassé si elle ne m'avait pas lancé un regard meurtrier.

-Oh Eddy tu es là mon chou. Minauda-t-elle en se frottant vulgairement à lui.

-Tanya, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appelé ainsi que fais-tu ici de toute façon ! Lui dit-il froidement en s'éloignant et en me lançant un regard d'excuse.

-Je suis venu voir John mais toi que fais-tu ici, tu es venue me chercher ? Lui demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

-Non, je suis venue voir Bella, lui dit-il en prononçant mon nom avec douceur.

-Oh je vois, lui dit-elle sa voix emplie de colère.

Mon étage sonnait et je m'empressais de sortir de là.

-Bella ? Me dit Edward.

-Oui, me retournais-je.

-A demain, me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement la joue.

-A demain, lui répondis-je en rougissant.

L'ascenseur se ferma sur lui avec un grand sourire et une Tanya au regard noir de colère.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Le lendemain nous arrivions une heure avant la troupe mais l'équipe maquillage et les costumiers étaient déjà là a s'affairé pour que tous soit en place.

John me montra ma caravane et du café nous attendait à l'intérieur. John prit place à la table et m'indiqua d'y prendre place à mon tour.

Après nous avoir servi, il prit la parole.

-Aujourd'hui va être dur Bella. Les acteurs principaux seront là et s'ils ne jouent pas comme il faut selon toi ou moi, il nous faudra les guider c'est notre rôle. M'expliqua-t-il doucement.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable John, dis-je honteusement.

-Bella, hier quand tu as répété avec Gloria, tu es étais fabuleuse. Tu savais quoi faire avant qu'on te le dise. Tu as parfaitement compris comment je voyais cela. S'il te plait crois en toi.

-Ok, soufflais-je. J'espère juste ne pas me faire rembarrer.

-Je ne crois pas non, sourit-il bien veillant. Aller je vais aller voir mon équipe, faire mon petit discourt ensuite tu nous rejoints dans dix-vingt minutes ?

-Pas de problème.

-Oh et merde Bella. Me dit-il avant de sortir.

Me voilà donc dans ma caravane, mon café dans la main et le scénario ainsi que les scripts devant moi.

Etais-je vraiment prête à faire cela ? A affronté amis et familles ? Je n'en étais plus sûre mais je voulais le faire, je voulais montrer au monde l'amour d'Alyssa pour Damon, je voulais qu'ils comprennent que rien n'empêcherais cette amour de grandir, malgré les différences et les barrières. Alors prête ou non je devais le faire.

Je finissais mon café et me dirigeais vers l'équipe. En prenant un large regard, je vis plus de gens qu'hier encore, en train de scruter les alentours.

Ouf quel monde, pensais-je en secouant la tête.

J'arrivais près de John qui parlait à la troupe.

-Je veux du professionnalisme et de la technique, je veux du grand art les enfants. Nous avons un superbe film en main à nous de le rendre magnifique. Leurs dit-il avec un grand sourire. Nous allons jouer la deuxième rencontre, Alyssa sort de chez elle et voit Damon marcher. Il s'arrête et va lui parler. Aller maintenant tout le monde en place, dit-il en frappant dans ses mains. Bella suit moi.

Je le suivis dans un silence religieux et alla m'assoir à ses côtés sous les yeux des autres.

-Ça tourne, cria le caméraman.

-Bien scène 6 prise 1, ACTION, cria-t-il. Soit attentive Bella. Me chuchota-t-il.

Tanya enfin Alyssa sortait de la maison et regardais Edward. Elle le dévorait carrément des yeux mais logiquement elle devait regarder timidement le sol en l'ayant aperçu, pensais-je en relisant le script et le scénario avec hâte, c'était quoi le bordel ? Elle s'avança vers lui en roulant exagérément des hanches mais ce n'est pas possible qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait putain ? Ce fut plus fort que moi, les mots sortirent de ma bouche.

-Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ? Dis-je tout haut.

M'apercevant d'avoir parlé fort et que tout le monde me regardais, je plaquais mes mains sur ma bouche.

-Désolé, chuchotais-je en rougissant comme une tomate.

-Non tu as raison, COUPEZ, annonça John. Tanya, que ne comprends-tu pas dans le script, lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle doit être aussi timide alors je voulais montrer qu'elle ne l'était pas tant que cela. Dit-elle fièrement.

-Sa timidité est ce qui plait à Damon, intervint Edward, si elle a l'air d'une poufiasse je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

-Exactement, le félicita John, Bella montre à Tanya comment faire.

-Mais… Je me fis silencieuse devant son regard, je capitulais. Parfais, dis-je en me levant.

Tu l'as déjà fait, me dis-je comme un mantra en me dirigeant vers la maison.

J'allais à la porte et entra. Je regardais dans la pièce et sourit de voir que presque tous les détails correspondais, John cria action et je sorti de la maison sans pensé plus.

Je vis Edward me regarder en souriant, je baissais immédiatement les yeux et regarda au sol comme cela était prévue. Je restais sur le perron en triturant mes mains, il s'avança vers moi et me pris le menton en main pour me relever la tête.

-Je ne savais pas que tu vivais ici, Alyssa ? Dit-il doucement.

-Je ne savais pas être en devoir de t'en informer Damon, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Il lâcha mon menton et recula.

-Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi, dit-il parfaitement en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

Je riais malgré moi en cachant mon rire par une toux.

-En plus tu ris de moi ? S'offusqua-t-il faussement.

John sourit et m'incita a continué. Prit dans un élan que je ne me connaissais pas, je me pris au jeu.

-Moi rire de toi, jamais oh messire MacFord. Dis-je avec une révérence. Mais bon que fais-tu par ici ? On m'a dit que tu n'habitais pas par là. Dis-je en revenant au texte initial.

-J'aime ce coin de la ville et je ne crois pas que quiconque m'y est interdit l'accès, le ferais-tu toi ?

-Parfait COUPEZ. C'était magnifique les enfants, tu vois comment faire Tanya ?

Edward me regarda et me fit un sourire en coin, je lui souris en retour et retourna prêt de John.

-Ouais je vois, maugréa cette dernière en fermant la porte à grand bruit.

-C'était vraiment génial, me dit John une fois rendu près de lui.

-Merci. Dis-je en souriant doucement.

Il annonça la prise deux et retour au tournage.

Dix prise avait été fait et aucune ne convenait. Un coup Tanya tombai « accidentellement » dans les bras d'Edward, un coup elle éternuait bousillant toute la prise, se plaignant du pollen, après c'était son jeu qui n'allait pas bref un chaos sans fin.

-COUPEZ, cria John pour la onzième fois exaspéré. Ok tout le monde une pause de vingt minutes, gloria avec moi et Tanya dans ta caravane tu travail ton jeu et ton texte, je veux du parfait quand on se revoit. Lui annonça-t-il énervé.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas avec Gloria en criant très énervé. Je me levais à mon tour et alla me dégourdir les jambes.

A ce rythme le film ne sera jamais prêt pour cet été, pensais-je sombrement.

Je marchais vers l'arrière de la maison, ne voulant croisée aucun civil venu voir le tournage. Le problème et je le compris que trop tard c'est que l'on me suivait.

-Bella, entendis-je d'une voix chantante.

-Alice, m'étonnais-je en me retournant.

-Pourrait-on marcher ensemble ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et incertaine.

-Heu… Oui si tu veux. Dis-je mal à l'aise.

Elle se plaça à mes côtés et reprenions notre marche sans dire un mot. Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'être en sa compagnie et c'était aussi bien pesant que réconfortant. Arrivée assez loin de tout le monde elle reprit la parole.

-Je crois que je te dois des excuses pour beaucoup de choses mais j'aimerais d'abord que tu me dises pourquoi ? Me dit-elle doucement.

-Pourquoi, quoi Alice ? Dis-je confuse.

-Pourquoi être partie sans me dire les vrais raison, je parle de ton livre et de Carlie ?

-Carlie n'a rien à voir là-dedans et tu le sais. Dis-je sur la défensive.

-Me prendrais-tu pour une idiote par hasard ? Me dit-elle en s'arrêtant, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que… Non bien sûr que non.

-Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Me demanda-t-elle blessée.

-Je ne comprends pas Alice. Dis-je de plus en plus perdue.

-Bella, je sais tout, pour Jacob et Carlie et tu sais quoi.

-Tu … mais comment, je veux dire personne…

-Mes parents ne sont pas bêtes et je l'ai su aussi en voyant Carlie c'est tout. Me dit-elle doucement.

-Je suis désolé. Dis-je la voix emplie d'émotion.

-Que tu n'es rien dit à …, je le comprends mais à moi ta meilleure amie Bella, j'aurais pu t'aider, je ne t'aurais jamais jugé. Me dit-elle doucement.

-J'avais peur de vos réactions et je ne voulais pas être un obstacle pour quiconque. Tu étais ma meilleure amie mais quand je t'ai annoncé que je partais tu étais folle de rage et tu es partie, tu m'as laissé alors j'ai préféré tourné la page même si cela m'a déchiré le cœur.

-Je suis venue à l'aéroport, me dit-elle doucement.

-Mais je ne t'ai pas vue.

-Tu étais en larme dans les bras de maman et je ne voulais pas rajouté à ta tristesse. J'ai crue bêtement qu'en te laissant partir je pourrais avoir des contacts avec toi plus tard mais j'ai eu tort, me dit-elle malheureuse.

-Tu pourras me pardonné pour mes mensonges ? Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix.

-Oh Bella tu étais et es ma meilleure amie quoiqu'il arrive, je t'ai laissé partir avec ma nièce une fois pas deux mademoiselle. Me dit-elle rayonnante.

C'était plus fort que moi, je la pris dans mes bras et me m'y a sangloter sur son épaule.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Aly, tu ne sais même pas. J'avais Angéla mais ce n'étais pas la même sans toi.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué plus que jamais. Me dit-elle en me serrant. Mais on est tous réuni maintenant et j'espère pouvoir voir ma petite princesse.

-Elle n'attend que cela. Dis-je en m'écartant.

-Alors toujours meilleure amie ? Me demanda-t-elle en me tendant son petit doigt.

-A la vie à la mort, dis-je en le lui prenant.

-Viens il est temps d'y retourné mais je veux un moment ensemble pour que l'on parle de tous et de rien mais surtout voir ma princesse promit ?

-Promit, lui souris-je doucement. Alice m'avait tellement manqué c'était fou comme quoi l'amitié, la vrai amitié du moins, ne s'estompe pas avec le temps.

-Tu as vus le travail de Tanya, mon dieu demain nous y sommes encore, ria-t-elle en arrivant prêt du plateau.

-Je vois cela oui, riais-je avec elle.

-Je retourne avec les autres, m'annonça-t-elle, vient quand tu sentiras prête d'accord ? Me demanda-t-elle en me caressant le bras.

-Promit. Lui assurais-je.

John était déjà là et je vis Jasper sourire à sa femme lorsqu'elle lui sauta dans les bras. Je me rassis à ma place et vis Edward déjà sur ces marques attendant le « action » de notre réalisateur bien aimé.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, me confia ce dernier, ne pourrais-tu pas lui parler ?

-Je lui ai expliqué dix fois comment faire et rien ne va, je ne peux pas lui donner un talent qu'elle n'a pas John. Je ne dis pas avoir la solution mais à quoi bon ? Lui demandais-je lasser de Tanya.

-Essaye une dernière fois s'il te plait ensuite je le ferais mais je n'assure pas de ma douceur, elle a le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds. M'expliqua-t-il.

-Ok, soufflais-je, j'y retourne mais c'est a dernière fois pour cette scène John après tu t'en charge.

Il me fit un signe de tête enthousiasme ravit que je m'y colle encore une fois.

J'allais trouver Tanya devant la porte, elle me lança un regard noir et me demanda ce que je lui voulais en me le crachant au visage.

-Écoute je ne suis pas plus heureuse que toi à devoir t'expliquer ton métier mais tu n'y arrives pas. Je suis ici pour t'aider et non te réprimé.

-Bien sûr. Tu es là pour me voler Edward, oui. Tu as tout manigancé pour être sur ce film et mettre Edward dans tes filets. Mais Bella jamais tu ne l'auras, tu entends ? Tu es insignifiante, moche et dénuée d'intérêt alors bat les pattes compris ? Me dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

-Alors écoute-moi bien chérie. Premièrement, JE suis l'auteur de ce livre, lui dis-je fièrement la voyant bouche-bée, deuxièmement si j'étais si insignifiante que cela tu ne te casserais même pas la tête à me menacer. Et troisièmement je n'attire personne dans mes filets, bien au contraire. Maintenant tu ne veux pas m'écouter moi, soit, fait comme tu le veux mais je t'aurais prévenue. Lui dis-je en me retournant.

Je vis que tout le monde nous regardais mais je n'en fis rien, même pas rougir et alla me placer prêt de John qui lui me souriait fièrement.

-ACTION, cria à pleins poumons John résigné.

Et le « cirque » recommença. Tanya, ne faisait rien comme il fallait, elle jouait des hanches, avait les mauvaises paroles bref une vraie merde. Edward commençait à s'énerver, John n'en parlons même pas, les autres attendaient et aucune prises n'étaient bonnes, nous n'avions rien même en les montants, rien n'était bon.

Nous en étions à la trente cinquième prises et toujours au même point. Voyant Tanya faire une nouvelle erreur, je soupirais défaite. Rien n'y faisait et j'avais l'impression que l'on allait y passer plus de quelques mois.

John se leva et explosa.

-MAIS PUTAIN TRENTE FOIS QU'ON LA RECOMMENCE CETTE PRISE ? C'EST QUOI QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS LA DEDANS ? BELLA M'A JOUER CETTE SCÈNE EN UNE PRISE TOI, dit-il en la pointant du doigt, MEME PAS UNE DE BONNE SUR TOUS CELA ! QU'EST-CE QUI VA PAS CHEZ TOI TANYA ?

-Je… Je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus, sincèrement. Dit-elle presque timidement, je dis presque car ses yeux trahissaient sa haine refoulé.

-BAH ÉCOUTE QUAND ON TE DIT QUELQUE CHOSE, BORDEL DE MERDE ! BELLA T'A EXPLIQUER COMMENT FAIRE MOI AUSSI, REGARDE CE PAUVRE EDWARD NE SAIT MÊME PLUS QUOI FAIRE POUR T'AIDER ! J'EN AI MARRE TANYA, RAS LA CASQUETTE LA. Il souffla et faisait les cent pas, cherchant comment la motivée ou explosé encore plus je suppose. TU N'ES QU'UNE PAUVRE CONNE SANS CERVELLE MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE RETENIR QUOI ? VINGT LIGNES POUR UNE PUTAIN DE SCÈNE. TU AS INTÉRÊT DE FAIRE MIEUX SINON C'EST LA PORTE. Cria-t-il encore plus enragée qu'au début de son « pétage » de plomb ».

-Mais … Mais, commença-t-elle estomaquée et a bien y regarder elle n'était pas la seule, vous n'avez pas le droit, j'ai un contrat qui stipule que même si mon jeu est mauvais je ne peux être viré. Lui dit-elle fièrement de se rappelé de son contrat.

Putain, pas capable de se rappeler un script mais alors son contrat elle le connait par cœur cette conne là ! Pensais-je ironiquement.

-Sache chère Tanya qu'effectivement, je ne peux pas te viré mais je peux te remplacer, lui dit-il d'une voix pleine de venin, qui me fit frémir de peur, ne pas l'énervé, me souvenais-je. Il se retourna et annonça une autre pause mais déjeuné cette fois-ci.

Eh bien, pensais-je, cela allait être long, très long même, me dis-je en soupirant et en regardant Edward essayé de venir me voir mais ce faisant agrippé au passage par cette garce de Tanya, qui me lança un sourire de défit.

Oh oui très long, souris-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

_A suivre…_

_Juste dire merci à « Le diable » qui se reconnaitra pour me faire rire quand j'en ai besoin **mais**__ qui m'a redonner aussi envie d'écrire_! Et merci à vous qui continuez de me suivre et de m'encouragez à bientôt Lili.


	13. Chapter 11 : Une semaine

_**Je sais que ce n'est pas un chapitre énormément long mais il est important pour les décisions de Bella et la suite. Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent et merci au Diable ainsi qu'à Jess.**_

_**Espérant qu'il vous plaise, on se retrouve en bas.**_

* * *

**Chapitre onze : Une semaine en enfers et encore c'est un petit mot mais un week-end énorme !**

**PDV Bella.**

Une semaine que Tanya ne faisait que de la merde, une semaine que les paparazzis traquaient, ma famille et maintenant moi aussi, sans relâche.

Une semaine où j'avais à peine vue ma fille. Une semaine que j'essayais de contenir mes larmes de fatigue, de frustration, de colère et j'en passais.

J'étais à bout physiquement et mentalement. Alice aussi adorable soit-elle m'épuisait, Emmett était, lui aussi, une douleur dans le cul quand il le voulait, Edward, lui ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas m'approcher par contre Rosalie et Jasper restaient discret, m'envoyant des petites vagues pour un bonjour ou juste un sourire par ci par là.

Le pire fut John. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vue quelqu'un perdre autant son sang-froid en si peu de temps. J'avouais tranquillement que Tanya était… sans saveur, si les mots sont justes, elle abusait beaucoup mais je crois qu'au final nous étions tous à bout à cause d'elle.

Le film n'avançait pas d'un iota, l'équipe aussi n'en pouvait plus, c'est pour dire même les PA étaient exaspéré.

John avait contacté la production pour parfaire à notre gros problème mais ils lui demandaient de perduré, nous faisant la faire travailler encore et encore sans aucun résultats. Exaspéré, il donna un week-end de congé et Dieu lui soit loué, j'en avais vraiment besoin.

Voilà comment je me trouvais ce samedi matin dans mon lit en train de câliner mon bébé avec nôtre chien au pied du lit.

Elle m'avait tellement manqué, son odeur de vanille que je respirais à grand souffle me fit sourire, ses petites mains chaudes autour de mon coup qui réchauffait mon cœur qui pleurait son absence.

Dans ses petits bras, j'étais enfin sereine, j'étais enfin chez moi. Je savais que cela serait dur. Angéla me soutenait le mieux qu'elle pouvait et je parlais à ma princesse le plus qu'il m'en était possible mais sa présence à elle me manquait. Et aussi dur que cela puisse être, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas venir sur le lieu du tournage à cause de tous mes secrets.

-Maman ? Me demanda-t-elle sa voix pleine de sommeil.

-Oui chérie ?

-Tu reste avec moi toute la journée dit ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Oui chérie, je suis désolé si maman n'est pas la souvent mais tu sais avec le film je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ma puce. Dis-je tristement.

-Je sais maman, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que tu me manques un peu mais je suis contente que l'on soit ensemble aujourd'hui. Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Mon cœur se brisa en l'entendant dire cela mais que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Moi aussi mon cœur tu me manques chaque jours mais à cause de mes foutus décision c'est comme cela ! Pourquoi l'accablé plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà ?

-Ok alors aujourd'hui c'est une journée que pour nous deux ! Dis-je aussi enthousiasme que je pouvais, j'étais fatiguée comme l'enfer mais je me devais d'être une mère avant tous. Nous allons petit-déjeuner ensuite tu choisis le programme. Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Vrai de vrai ? Me demanda-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond sautant sur le lit.

-Vrai de vrai, lui dis-je en riant à son enthousiasme.

-Je ne sais pas si tu vas être d'accord mais j'aimerais voir tonton Emmett en premier, me dit-elle incertaine en se rasseyant sur le lit, la tête basse.

-Tout ce que tu veux chérie, lui dis-je en lui relevant le menton. N'ai pas peur de me demander de les voir d'accord ?

-Oui mam', me dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Va te laver, je vais commander le repas et appeler ton oncle.

-Cool, me dit-elle en courant à la salle de bain.

Je riais en secouant la tête face au comportement de ma fille, _qu'elle pile de joie_, pensais-je en me rappelant Alice.

Je commandais donc notre repas au room service et m'asseyant ensuite sur le balcon en prenant une grande inspiration, le téléphone en main.

Comment allait-il prendre la nouvelle ? Allait-il comme je le pensais m'envoyer chier ? Me rejeter ? Me rayer définitivement de sa vie ?

Ne m'avait-il demandé de leurs donner plus de crédit ?

Poussant un profond soupire, j'appuyais sur la touche d'appel me répétant que je le faisais pour Carlie.

Au bout de trois longues sonneries, où mon cœur battait frénétiquement, il décrocha enfin.

-Allo ?

-Em'… C'est Bella. Dis-je d'une voix douce.

-Ouais je sais, j'ai l'identifiant. Me répondit-il en riant. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel chère sœur ?

-En fait je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais te libéré aujourd'hui et rencontré ta nièce. Dis-je incertaine.

-Oh… Vraiment ? Dit-il enthousiasme.

-Ouais vraiment mais serait-il possible que tu viennes… seul ? Demandais-je mal à l'aise.

-Euh ouais bien sûr attend. Rosie…

Il parla quelques minutes avec Rosalie avant de revenir à moi.

-C'est ok Bell', Rosie sort avec Alice de toute façon, je devais rejoindre les gars mais ce n'est pas un souci ne t'inquiète pas.

- Oh je ne voulais pas dérangé tes plans, je peux reporter…

Mais il me coupa.

-Non, non c'est ok Bell'. Je vais juste leurs dire que je dois faire un truc et Rose ne dira rien non plus ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord. Merci. Em' juste… essaye de ne pas t'emporter et de me faire confiance s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ?

-S'il te plait promet. Lui dis-je suppliante.

-Promis.

Nous convenions ensuite d'un point de rendez-vous et de l'heure.

Le room vint apporter le repas au moment où Carlie sorti de la salle de bain fraichement lavée et habillée. Je lui expliquais ce qui était convenu avec Emmett et nous déjeunions ensuite dans un silence tranquille. Après avoir mangé je laissais ma fille devant les dessins-animés et partie me lavé et m'habillé.

Une demi-heure après nous sortions de la chambre accompagnée de notre chien et nous dirigions vers le parc le plus éloigné de notre hôtel et du tournage.

Il nous fallut une heure pour y arriver mais personne ne nous avait suivis et le parc était magnifique. De plus il paressait énormément grand.

Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes et de marche, je vis alors la petite brasserie qu'Emmett m'avait parlée. Mieux encore, Emmett lui-même y était déjà installé.

Ma fille le vis de suite et m'agrippa fermement la main anxieuse.

-Ma puce n'est pas peur, il est très gentil tu verras, lui dis-je doucement.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux brillant.

Nous avancions vers lui et sentant surement un regard sur lui, il tournant la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il fixa un moment ma fille puis me regarda. Son regard me disait tout ou presque.

La joie, le bonheur, l'amour, la confusion, une pointe de colère mais aussi de déception. Je savais que cela se produirais mais dû moment qu'il ne rejetait pas Carlie c'est tous ce que je lui demandais. Je lui souris doucement espérant lui faire comprendre combien j'étais désolé. Arrivé à ses côtés, je fis les présentations.

-Carlie voici ton oncle Emmett, Em' voici Carlie. Dis-je doucement.

-Carlie, dit mon frère la voix enroué d'émotion.

-Je peux t'appeler tonton, demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oh bien sûr que oui princesse, lui répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Je sorti un souffle fragile que je n'avais pas eu conscience de retenir. Je savais qu'une conversation rythmé arriverait entre lui et moi mais pour le moment, j'allais profiter un peu de ce moment.

En sirotant nos verres que j'avais commandé, Carlie lui raconta sa vie de long en large, lui expliquant qui était ses amies, quel était son dessin animé préféré, sa passion pour les livres et la musique auquel Emmett répondit doucement comme son père et moi.

Emmett lui raconta comment était son grand-père, les bêtises qu'il avait fait étant petit en lui expliquant que moi par contre j'étais son opposé étant toujours sage et alors il en profitait pour m'accusé.

Ce fut un temps de rire, d'anecdote mais aussi où mon frère et ma fille apprirent à se connaitre. Elle nous demanda ensuite si nous pouvions aller jouer dans le parc, ce que nous acceptions de suite, malheureusement je savais aussi que le moment de détente était fini pour moi.

Arrivé aux jeux, elle partie en courant nous faisant promettre de la regarder. Emmett s'assied à mes côtés silencieux et pensif. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour tous digérés alors je laissais le silence s'étendre entre nous, observant ma fille. Enfin au bout de quelques minutes il prit la parole.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Confuse je me tournais vers lui et le trouva en train de me regarder.

-Pourquoi, quoi ?

-Pourquoi avoir menti ?

-Parce que… Je ne sais pas c'est compliquée. Dis-je en regardant mes mains.

-Bell' je veux bien comprendre! Je veux bien rester calme mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir menti ? Pourquoi avoir fait croire que… Pourquoi ne pas avoir eu confiance en moi ? Me demanda-t-il blessé.

-J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi Emmett. Je ne savais pas qui était le père. Lui dis-je doucement, devant on regard surpris je repris vite. Je veux dire je ne suis pas une salope Emmett mais avant de coucher avec Edward, j'avais couché avec Jacob quelques jours avant. Après Edward je n'ai plus rien fait avec Jacob.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir dit qu'Edward était peut-être le père.

-Parce que merde, je l'aimais et l'aime Emmett. Je veux dire on a couché ensemble alors que nous étions bourrés après ton anniversaire ensuite le lendemain matin, j'ai paniqué, je ne voulais pas voir son visage horrifié alors je suis partie en courant et j'ai fait comme si cela ne s'était jamais produit.

-Mais Edward, lui, tu lui as dit que c'était sa fille au moins ?

-Non je ne pouvais pas Em' !

-Mais bordel pourquoi ? Je veux dire que tu nous as menti à nous, papa et moi, encore passons mais à lui ? Dit-il en colère.

-Papa le savais, déclarais-je une boule dans la gorge.

-Quoi ? Comment ? Dit-il aussi ému.

-Je rentrais à la maison environ deux mois avant son attaque et il était là dans le salon à m'attendre Carlie sur ses genoux. Il m'a dit « Bella il faut que l'on parle toi et moi, assied toi ma fille ». Je me suis assied et il m'a expliqué qu'il… Un sanglot traversa mes lèvres m'empêchant de continuer. Il avait été en colère mais avait compris pourquoi je l'avais fait et m'avait dit m'aimer encore plus pour cela et surtout ne pas m'en vouloir pour son ami car au final ce n'était qu'un con.

-Bella, s'il te plait. Me dit-il doucement.

-Qu'en voyant Carlie, il avait compris qui était le père. Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi j'ai caché la vérité et il a compris. Dis-je doucement en pleurant.

-Or mis ton amour avec Edward pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit après Bell' ? Me demanda-t-il confus.

Ouais ma partie préférée de ma pitoyable histoire.

-Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour qui que ce soit Emmett. Tu connais Edward, je lui aurais dit et quoi a ton avis ? Demandais-je un peu sur la défensive.

-Il aurait abandonné ses études pour prendre soin de vous, réfléchissait-il à haute voix.

-Voilà ensuite il nous en aurait voulu. Quand je suis partie c'est aussi pour cela. Je veux dire Em, toi tu avais déjà raté une année pour moi, je ne voulais pas que vous gâchiez plus votre avenir pour une fille qui ne sait pas garder ses jambes fermer, lui dis-je durement.

-Maintenant, tu arrêtes tes conneries de suite d'accord, me dit-il plus qu'énerver. Jamais tu n'as été ainsi Bella et je t'interdis formellement de le croire. Ok vous avez merdé tous les deux sur le coup mais vous vous aimiez même si vous êtes trop con l'un et l'autre pour l'avoir vue. De cela est née la petite princesse qui joue là-bas, me dit-il en pointant le doigt vers Carlie. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait, c'est très noble de ta part mais tu dois aussi comprendre qu'aussi bien Carlie et toi vous avez besoin de lui. Me voyant ouvrir la bouche il me coupa. Ne me raconte pas de la merde, c'est fini tous cela Bella, me dit-il durement. Il souffla et repris.

-J'ai vue Edward sombré Bella mais quand Esmée nous donnait des nouvelles de vous, il retrouvait un peu sa joie de vivre et toi regarde toi bon dieu. Tonna-t-il énervé. Tu as maigri, tu es terne, l'éclat de tes yeux n'est plus, c'est à peine si tu es l'ombre de toi-même. Me dit-il doucement.

-Merci, répondis-je amèrement.

-Bella, p'tite sœur, je dis pas cela pour te blesser mais je vois les deux côté de la barrière et il est temps de prendre tes responsabilités envers ta famille et surtout arrêté de vous détruire Edward et toi. On a tous fait une connerie en te tournant le dos pour de mauvaise raison mais nous sommes enfin tous réunis et Edward a le droit de connaitre sa fille non ?

-Oui, dis-je plus doucement.

-Je ne dis pas que cela sera facile mais tu leurs doits à tous la vérité. Ce fût tout à ton honneur de faire cela mais maintenant les conséquences sont là. Carlie ne connait pas sa famille et souhaite le faire non ?

-Oui, dis-je en pleurant.

-Oh Bella, me dit-il en me prenant dans les bras. Ma puce, je suis là et je te laisserais plus mais tu dois faire les bon choix cette fois-ci.

Il me berça dans ses bras le temps que je me calme et repris la parole.

-Tu dois lui dire avant les autres Bella par respect pour lui au moins. Dit-il en m'embrassant le front. Réfléchit-y au moins. Moi je vais jouer avec ma nièce, me dit-il en clignant de l'œil avec un grand sourire avant de courir voir ma fille en hurlant son prénom.

Je souriais en le voyant faire, Emmett restera Emmett. Je me plongeais ensuite dans mes propres pensées. Je savais qu'il avait raison, je n'avais pas le droit de lui mentir encore plus mais il n'était pas Emmett et avait un tout autre caractère.

Il m'avait dit m'aimer mais sachant la vérité finale est-ce que ce sera toujours le cas ? M'en voudra-t-il pas plus que maintenant ? Et après lui se serais toute ma famille que je devrais affronter et leurs expliqués le pourquoi du comment ! Alice m'avait dit savoir ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée donc je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi j'avais peur mais le savoir par constations et le dire est tout autre, là est le dilemme.

J'avais de nombreux choix à faire qui changeraient notre vie à jamais mais seulement étais-je réellement prête pour cela ? Carlie voulais certes les connaitre et être reconnue je suppose, je n'avais donc pas le droit de lui enlever cela, pensais-je en la voyant rire aux éclats avec mon frère.

Pendant presque six ans je lui avais refusé un père et une famille ! Et enfin je me rendais compte que ma décision, si justifié à l'époque ne l'était peut-être pas tant que cela. Avais-je été aussi ingrate pour ne pas voir ma fille souffrir de ce manque ? Ou cela était venu qu'il n'y a peu de temps ?

Elle m'avait dit plusieurs fois ne pas être malheureuse et l'avais-je vraiment crue pour me voilé la face et me complaire dans mon mensonge ? Etais-je une aussi mauvaise mère ?

Non, je n'étais pas une mauvaise mère, j'avais juste fait des mauvais choix que je me devais de rattraper pour le bien de tous. J'avais certes très peur, j'étais même flippé au possible mais je savais que cela arriverais. Je savais qu'un jour je serais confronté à la vrai réalité et que le monde que je m'étais fabriqué allait un jour tombé.

A l'époque de ma décision, je voulais le protégé de sa bonne éducation et des possibles mauvais choix qu'il aurait fait. Bien sûr vouloir s'occupé de sa fille était honorable mais il aurait fini par nous en vouloir et malheureusement nous nous serions séparé dans de mauvaise condition.

Dans un sens mon choix fut égoïste mais je l'aimais et je voulais le meilleur pour lui. J'aurais aussi pu rester mais Carlie lui ressemblais trop et il faut l'avouer j'avais peur. Lorsque nous avions couché ensemble cela avait été merveilleux pour moi mais rien ne m'avait indiqué que cela était tout aussi sérieux pour lui ou encore une fois je n'avais pas voulu le voir.

A quoi bon ressassé tout ce passé, j'avais besoin de lui parler, de lui expliquer. Peut-être comprendrait-il, peut-être me haïra-t-il mais au moins sa fille et lui auront une chance de se connaitre de plus c'était un droit que je leurs avais trop longtemps refusé.

Je me devais aussi de parler à Carlie de ma décision après tout, elle en était la première concernée et il y aurait des conséquences a tous cela comme par exemple la presse qui traquait Edward partout mais pas seulement lui malheureusement. Et bien sûr quand cela apparaitra au grand public le finale sera monstrueux, je me devais de la préparé au mieux si jamais son père acceptait de la voir bien sûr.

Ensuite je devrais me confronté au reste de la famille et faire aussi venir Esmée et Carlisle pour qu'ils puissent eux aussi comprendre pourquoi.

En analysant le tous, j'allais devoir mettre ma colère et mes défenses de côté mais aussi tenir le coup pour Carlie mais aussi pour le film. En gros je n'étais pas sorti de l'auberge loin de là et cela ne faisait que commencer.

Après de longues réflexions pour moi, de nombreux jeux pour ma fille et Emmett nous décidions d'aller manger une glace quelque part. D'après ce que je voyais Emmett ne voulait pas lâcher ma princesse mais il en était de même pour elle.

_Oui il est temps, Angéla et Emmett ont raison, je dois faire face à mon passé_, pensais-je en regardant ma fille parler vivement avec Emmett.

Nous rentrions l'hôtel vers 17 heures et j'étais quelques peu aux aguets espérant ne pas rencontrer Tanya ou Edward. Heureusement pour moi nous n'avions vue ni l'un ni l'autre.

Ce soir-là nous dinions avec Angéla, Ben et Stephen dans leur suite. Nous avions passé un bon moment et était rentré vers 23 heures dans notre chambre où ma fille s'endormie de suite une fois que sa tête se fut posé sur l'oreiller.

Je l'embrassais tendrement, la bordais et allait ensuite me coucher.

Le lendemain ce fût une petite langue qui me réveilla de mon merveilleux rêve avec Edward.

-Whisky laisse-moi tranquille, lui dis-je à moitié endormie.

Malheureusement pour moi celui-ci ne voulut pas me laisser en paix. Je me levais donc à moitié groggy et alla le promener. En rentrant de sa promenade je commandais le petit-déjeuner et alla réveiller ma puce.

Le petit-déjeuner pris et laver je décidais de parler à Carlie car je ne voyais pas de plus bon moment.

_Le plus tôt sera le mieux_, pensais-je.

-Carlie ma puce, pourrions-nous parler s'il te plait ? Demandais-je en tapotant la place à mes côtés.

-Oui mam', dit-elle en sautillant vers moi.

-Voilà en ayant discuté avec ton oncle hier, j'ai compris que j'avais commis des erreurs, bref voilà si je parlais à Edward de toi, tu serais d'accord ? Lui demandais-je doucement en caressant ses cheveux pareils à son père.

-C'est vrai, je vais pouvoir connaitre mon… père, me dit-elle doucement ses beaux yeux vert brillant.

-S'il l'accepte bien sûr chérie.

-Oh, me dit-elle déçue.

-Non chérie je me suis mal exprimée, me repris-je bien vite. Le connaissant sa réponse sera oui de suite ne t'inquiète pas mais nous devrons faire attention pendant un temps c'est juste pour cela d'accord ?

-A cause de la presse c'est bien cela ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

-En autre oui.

-D'accord, parle lui et j'attendrais, tu me diras hein ?

-Bien sûr chérie, tu seras la première au courant, lui dis-je ne l'embrassant sur le front.

Pour le reste de la journée nous avions parlé un peu d'Edward et de ce qui pourrait se produire, ensuite nous avions flemmardé le reste de la journée en regardant la télé et en dévorant quelques sucreries.

Lundi matin arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais crue. J'avais récupéré un peu de sommeil mais la fatigue restait quand même là, malgré tout je me levais à l'heure et arriva comme prévue à 6 heures sur le plateau.

Bizarrement tout le monde était réuni et tous me regardèrent lorsque je fus entrée.

John arriva vers moi à grand pas et alla tout de suite au but.

-Bella nous devons parler c'est important. Me dit-il au sérieux.

-Bien, dis-je en le suivant peu rassuré par son ton.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**_._ _Donc voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez cela compte beaucoup pour moi._**

**_Promis bientôt Edward revient et dans quelques chapitres une nouveauté lemon prévue._**

**_Bise à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre._**


	14. Chapitre douze : Réunion et décision

**Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre. Désolé du temps ma vie hors écriture est un peu sous haute volte, bref désolé aussi pour les fautes malheureusement je n'ai plus de correctrices et mon correcteur en chef à ses épreuves qui arrivent sous peu donc il doit réviser.**

**Pour répondre à Loloe : Merci pour les compliments, je suis désolé si le temps entre les chapitres sont vraiment long mais je poste un peu quand je peux et oui ma fiction continue sinon je ne l'aurais jamais poster malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu la bonne idée de poster cette fiction une fois que j'avais tous les chapitres d'écris et donc je les écrits au fur et à mesure lorsque j'ai un moment de temps.**

**Voilà mesdames et messieurs s'il y en a. Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin d'année et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaieras. On se revoit l'année prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre (déjà en word que je dois juste pofiner)**

* * *

**Chapitre douze : Réunion et décision.**

**PDV Bella.**

John s'approcha vers moi à grand pas et me déclara de but en blanc, d'une voix grave.

- Bella, il faut qu'on parle. C'est important. Tous ensembles. Dit-il en regardant les autres acteurs et moi-même.

- Bien. Si tu le dis. répondis-je, pas du tout rassurée par le ton de sa voix.

Il nous entraîna à l'arrière du plateau, là où se tenait une tente, où il y avait l'équipe technique, dans laquelle on venait de dresser une grande table. Tous les acteurs principaux nous suivaient et s'installèrent à notre suite. John attendis que tout le monde se soit assis et qu'il n'y ait plus de bruit avant de prendre la parole.

- Bien, comme vous vous en rendez-compte, nous avons déjà fait une semaine et demi de tournage et encore aucune scène de bonne. Et on n'en est qu'à la première ! On ne sera jamais prêt pour l'été si on continue ainsi. « Obsession », le best-seller le plus vendu et lu, deviendra bientôt « Obsession » le film qu'on a jamais su tourner ! dit-il avec un rire faux. Cela a assez duré. Reprit-il plus sérieux. Ne faisons pas honte à son auteur et surtout, on perd de l'argent et du temps.

Un silence planait dans la tente, tout le monde était très occupé à écouter avec sérieux les propos du réalisateur… Tout le monde, sauf cette garce de Tanya qui essayait de passer son temps à attirer l'attention d'Edward. Et cela commençait à m'énerver royalement. Mais bordel, on parlait de mon livre qu'on est en train de discréditer et tout cela à cause de cette putain d'actrice qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

- J'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Tellement de temps que je suis même retourné à Los Angeles pour parler avec la maison. Et la production est tout à fait d'accord avec moi. On n'a plus trente-six milles solutions. Dit-il en tournant un regard noir sur Tanya qui le regardait en retour d'une innocence feinte avant qu'il ne prenne une gorgée d'eau. Tanya… Certes, nous ne pouvons pas te virer mais nous pouvons te rétrograder.

- Pardon ? Me rétrograder ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Oui, parce qu'une actrice digne de ce nom se rappellerai par cœur d'un texte qu'elle a appris il y a deux jours et non d'un contrat signé il y a trois mois de cela ! C'est exactement le contraire que tu fais ! dit-il, s'énervant petit à petit avant de se pincer le nez et de dire calmement. Tu ne vas plus avoir le rôle principal, mais un rôle de second plan, voir même carrément inexistant.

Vous ne pouviez pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureuse à ce moment. En effet, John venait de dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis le début du tournage. Cette fille de pute – et pardonnez-moi mon vocabulaire mais c'est vrai – n'a rien fait de correct. A part planer très haut dans le soleil et se brûler les ailes comme Icare. Et je souriais en la regardant bouillonner de colère, sachant très bien qu'elle perdait pour le moment.

- Cependant, il faudra te remplacer. Dit John à Tanya sans la regarder elle, mais moi. Et il y a une seule personne directe et déjà présente qui se glisse le mieux dans la peau d'Alyssa. Et… dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Il s'agit de toi, Bella.

- Qu… QUOI ? Dis-je, me levant devant le visage ébahi de tout le monde de la salle qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, hormis les producteurs.

- Ecoute-moi, je t'en prie, Bella. Tu prendras ta décision après.

Mais j'avais déjà pris ma décision. Je ne disais rien, mais ma tête faisait déjà non toute seule, malgré que j'aie envie de l'écouter. Cela ne pouvait pas se faire. Pour la simple raison que je ne suis pas actrice, mais écrivain. Le seul talent que j'ai, c'est d'écrire, pas de jouer. C'est déjà le problème majeur auquel on se heurtait.

- Bella, je ne vais pas aller chercher bien loin pour te prouver que c'est bien toi. Dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Durant tes démonstrations pour Tanya, nous t'avons filmé. Et la prise était la bonne dès la première fois. Enchaîna-t-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche et m'interrompre de la main. Attends, veux-tu, que j'ai terminé ? Même les producteurs de la maison sont d'accord avec moi. Tu es naturelle, brillante… Tu te mets dans la peau du personnage directement, comparé à certaines… dit-il en fusillant Tanya du regard qui détourna la tête, effrontée qu'elle était. Et en plus, tu es fluide. On dirait que tu baignes dans ton corps. Tu es faite pour cela. Et puis… Sans toi, le film ne se fera pas. J'aurais aimé une autre solution, mais je n'en vois pas d'autre. Dit-il en me regardant avec un regard qui disait tout sauf ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Non… Non. Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas actrice comparée à Tanya Denali. Je suis juste une putain d'auteur qui a eu une putain de chance avec son bouquin, c'est tout.

- Je ne pense aucune des deux choses que tu viens de dire, Bella. Tu es une actrice non dévoilée, bien plus douée que Tanya. Et je dirais même que tu as beaucoup de talent. Et non, tu n'es pas une putain d'auteur qui a charmé son public avec des putains de romans à l'eau de rose, si tu le prends ainsi ! dit-il en s'énervant avant de se rasseoir, se calmant car il me faisait peur. De toute façon, la caméra ne ment jamais. Tu rayonnes avec elle. Tu joues avec elle sans en avoir conscience. C'est extrêmement remarquable, et je ne suis pas le seul à le dire. Dit-il avec un sourire complice aux autres acteurs qui ne me passaient pas inaperçu.

- Alors, vous avez tous eu une hallucination. Je ne suis pas actrice, je ne suis rien du tout ! Dis-je ne hurlant la fin de ma phrase

Je prenais mon visage dans les mains, secouant la tête, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il se passait. Et il était fort probable que je sois dans un rêve. Oui, c'est ça, je rêvais. Ou plutôt je cauchemardais. Je pris mon bras, remontais le tissus qui était dessus et me pinçais à m'en faire mal en fermant les yeux. Je les rouvris et me trouvais toujours devant John. Putain, ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était un cauchemar réel !

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle. Dit Tanya d'une voix remplie de venin alors qu'elle souriait. Elle n'est rien. Et ce n'est que de la chance qu'elle a eu.

- Mais, putain, ta GUEULE ! hurla John, sortant de son siège pour aller se mettre près de Tanya en la faisant reculer sur sa chaise si bien que, si elle ne faisait pas sur elle, c'était bien. Si vraiment, elle n'était rien, tu réussirais cette scène du premier coup comme elle l'a fait, pas comme toi !

- Je… Je suis désolée… dis-je en commençant à sentir ma tête tourner. Mais je dois sortir…

Je me levais en renversant ma chaise, qui tomba d'en un bruit sourd. Quelqu'un m'appela mais les sons avaient du mal à traverser le bourdonnement que mes oreilles entendaient. Je ne trouvais pas ma respiration mais je commençais à courir cherchant par la même occasion une libération.

Quelques arbres défilèrent dans mon champ de vision mais je n'observais qu'un point imaginaire en face de moi que je devais absolument atteindre. Je crois qu'en définition, je faisais une crise de panique. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade, ma gorge me faisait mal car j'essayais de trouvé de l'air à grande goulée malheureusement, je n'arrivais qu'a aspiré que quelques petits filets de souffle qui ne remplissais pas mes poumons vidé et qui aspirais à se remplir.

A bout de souffle, de force et d'espoir, je m'écroulais à terre et réussi à m'appuyer contre un arbre. Mes larmes coulaient sur mon visage tant j'étais en panique. Je continuais à chercher l'air en essayant de me calmer mais rien ne marchait au contraire c'était pire, je voyais des point danser devant mes yeux, la nausée montait et je respirais de plus en plus mal. Je ne voulais pas mourir et laissé ma fille seule.

Une main secourable se plaça mon épaule qui me sorti de mes sombre pensée. On me tendit un sac en papier marron que je pris sans réfléchir. En levant les yeux, je vis que c'était Alice qui me venait en aide. Elle parla mais aucun son ne me parvint.

Elle mit le sachet devant ma bouche et me montra qu'il me fallait respirer en même temps qu'elle dedans. Je ne sais pas comment j'avais compris mais cela marchais et entendais de nouveau ce qui m'entourais.

Ce fût d'abords mon cœur retrouvant peu à peu un battement régulier puis la respiration calme de mon amie et enfin ces paroles de réconforts mais aussi d'encouragements.

- Continue Bella, c'est bien. Là, respire doucement, inspiration, expiration… Me dit-elle tendrement.

Ensuite je senti sa main dans mon dos qui me le frottait avec des mouvements apaisants et lent. Le soleil perçait dans le ciel et sa chaleur contribuait à me détendre. Ma respiration se calmait, ma peau se réchauffait, mon corps ne tremblait presque plus et je n'avais d'ailleurs pas remarqué jusque-là que c'était le cas.

Au bout de quelques minutes de réconfort, je m'apaisais complètement. Mon corps se détendit parfaitement et ma gorge se desserra enfin. Je pris conscience que seule Alice m'avait suivis et je leurs en fut reconnaissante.

- Tu vas mieux, me demanda-t-elle en me voyant respiré correctement.

- Oui merci pour tout Alice. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire mais fort reconnaissant.

- De rien ma belle, ça peut arriver à tout le monde tu sais, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Vient nous allons parler, me proposa-t-elle en me présentant sa main.

Je la lui pris quelque peu réticente. Je ne voulais pas vraiment en parler, pour moi c'était tout vue, je ne voulais absolument rien à voir avec ce métier-là. Ils se trompaient tous, j'étais peut être faite pour écrire mais pas pour jouer. De plus je ne pourrais pas gérer le côté médiatique de la chose. Il y avait trop de donné que je ne pouvais pas contrôler, mon « non » était non négociable, point final.

Pourtant en arrivant dans la caravane de ma famille, je ne n'étais plus si sûr de moi surtout en les voyants tous assied là à me regarder et attendre que je prenne place. Alice parti rejoindre son frère en face du canapé où Jasper, Rosalie et mon propre frère étaient assied. Moi je restais debout à la porte les contemplant chacun à leurs tours. Je savais qu'ils me laissaient faire en sachant très bien que par ce geste je cherchais juste à gagner du temps.

Ils semblèrent tous serein, sur d'eux et moi j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise d'être ainsi l'origine de leurs réflexions et de leurs regards compatissant. Finalement, j'allais m'assoir d'un pas résolu mais assuré car rien ne pourrais me faire changer d'avis enfin c'est que je pensais pour me réconforté.

- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Me demanda, prévenant, Jasper.

- Oui merci, dis-je en affrontant son regard scrutateur mais l'effet n'avait pas le même car je me senti rougir comme une tomate.

_Tu reviendras pour l'assurance ma belle, souffla ma conscience moqueuse plus qu'irritante._

Edward qui était assied à ma droite, me pressa délicatement le genou signifiant son soutien. Je fus parcouru d'un léger frisson à son contacte mais j'en fus aussi irrité. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis quelques jours mais monsieur se manifestait maintenant et surtout mon corps réagissait malgré ma tête. Bref, je me croyais de retour à mon adolescence et ce n'était pas génial comme sentiment pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de m'extraire de sa main ou de lui en coller une magistral alors c'est ce que je fis : rien.

- Nous aimerions t'offrir notre point de vue avant que tu ne prennes ta décision finale. Je sais que tu crois avoir la solution mais s'il te plait pour une fois laisse nous te montrer ce que tu ne vois pas, me dit-il de sa voix chantante accompagné de son accent mais elle me paraissait presque suppliante à cette instant et c'était une première pour moi.

Je remarquais aussi, en les observant une fois de plus, que Jasper avait pris la tête de notre petit groupe. Il faut dire qu'il a toujours été celui qui était neutre, qui jouait les médiateurs lors de disputes entre nous donc le fait qu'il soit encore une fois la voix de la raison, si je puis dire, ne m'étonna pas plus que cela.

- Vous pourrez parler tant que vous voudrez, rien ne feras changer d'avis, dis-je farouche. Je ne suis pas actrice, loin de là, dis-je en secouant la tête, ma réponse est « non » point final. Expliquais-je en les regardant l'un après les autres pour bien leurs faires entrer dans le crâne qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que je fasse cela.

Pourtant je le voyais sur leurs visages, ils étaient déterminés à me faire changer d'avis. Nous étions peut être dans une impasse persuader d'un côté comme de l'autre que nous avions raison. Cela n'en finirait jamais et nous allions encore nous battre, pensais-je douloureusement.

- Laisse nous au moins défendre notre cause, me dit-il doucement mais passa en silence la fin de sa phrase que j'entendis tout de même « pas comme la dernière fois » me disais ses yeux. Pleine de remords, je lui fis signe de continuer. Tu te trompes sur tes talents Bell'. Nous sommes dans le métier depuis plus de six ans et John n'en parlons même pas. Nous savons reconnaitre un talent lorsque nous en voyons un et tu en as. Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je ne te mens pas. Un exemple simple, tu crois que tout le monde peut se permettre d'improviser des répliques en claquant des doigts et surtout retomber sur le texte comme si de rien n'était ? Me demanda-t-il assuré, plein de vie.

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir avec cela. Ce n'était pas non plus un miracle. Je m'étais amusé c'est tous et pis c'était Edward qui avait commencé en laissant la première fausse réplique non ? D'ailleurs je me tournais vers ce dernier pour répondre.

- Je n'en sais rien mais tu y es bien arrivé toi non ? N'attends pas de réponse, je repris en me tournant vers Jasper. C'est que ce n'est pas non plus d'une grande difficulté. De plus c'était un jeu pour moi rien de plus, finissais-je simplement.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward secouer la tête vaguement amusé. Moi, je ne voyais en quoi cela était drôle mais bon.

- Sérieusement ? Me demanda Jasper en secouant la tête. C'est juste impressionnant, reprit-il en soufflant doucement, Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il réthoriquement. Pour que ce genre de scène se passe les acteurs doivent avoir une certaine intimité, une alchimie particulière. Personnellement je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir ce genre de décontraction pour y arriver, me dit-il en nous regardant Edward et moi de près.

Je me senti rougir jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils mais répliquais tout de même avec assurance et force.

- Peu importe, vous ne comprenez rien, dis-je ne me levant nerveusement. Je ne suis pas actrice mais écrivain. Je ne veux pas de cette vie d'acteur Jasper, je suis bien, moi, dans mes pages blanches, me perdre dans des mondes que je créer, pas faire ça. Répondis-je vivement en montrant la pièce de ma main.

- Menteuse, murmura mon frère en le cachant par une toux idiote. Cela lui valut mon plus beau regard noir qui lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

Je bouillonnais d'anxiété mais aussi de colère. Ils ne comprenaient pas que je ne voulais pas être vue ou reconnue, que je n'avais pas le talent qu'il me disait avoir. Que d'être en contact permanant avec Edward me stressais plus que je ne pouvais le dire ou le reconnaitre. Je savais que j'étais irrationnelle mais merde, je n'avais rien demandé moi.

- Lorsque tu travaillais avec moi, comment te sentais-tu ? Me demanda soudainement Edward qui eut le don de me déstabiliser et me sortir de mes pensé.

- Je ne comprends pas, dis-je en arrêtant de faire les cent pas devant la table basse.

- Avais-tu une appréhension, du trac ? Je ne sais pas, quel était tes sentiments quand tu étais en action ? Me redemanda-t-il.

Qu'avais-je ressentie ? Je ne savais pas en fait. En y réfléchissant bien, j'étais juste moi-même.

- Rien, je veux dire, rien de tout ce que tu as énoncé, dis-je ne le regardant. J'étais juste moi, enfin je crois, c'était… Je m'arrêtais net de parler car j'avais compris là où il voulait m'emmener.

- Oui ? M'encouragea-t-il.

- Naturel, murmurais-je défaite en me rasseyant lourdement à ses côté.

Pourquoi, bon dieu, pourquoi avaient-ils raison ? Mais même avec cet argument, cela ne réglait pas mon autre problème. Malgré tout Jasper, repris plus vivement et plus joyeux qu'au début.

- C'est ceci que nous voulons te démontré. Mon premier rôle, j'étais une épave Bella. J'avais un trac d'enfers, je suais à grosse goutte, j'avais du mal à aligner mes ligne, bref ce n'était pas le résultat voulu. Je jouais un rôle, cela n'a jamais été naturel. C'est comme si je m'enveloppais d'un manteau et que mon personnage prenais vie. Je ne fondais pas dans mon rôle comme tu l'as fait, je ne m'amusais encore moins. M'expliqua-t-il en se radoucissant.

- Je te le concède mais Jazz soit réaliste tout de même, Alyssa est ma création, il est normal que je sois à l'aise pour la jouer. Encore une fois je ne suis pas une actrice, nom de dieu mais ouvrer les yeux, bordel ! M'énervais-je. Je veux dire, quoi de plus naturel de l'être avec mon propre personnage, je sais ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle vit, comment elle réagit. Elle est moi et je suis elle. Dis-je en écartant les bras frustrée.

C'est vrai quoi, ils me gonflent à me regarder dans l'expectative et à essayer de me persuader d'un truc que je ne veux pas faire, surtout que cela faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin et cela ne sentait pas bon pour moi. J'allais finir folle à la fin, je vous le dis-moi !

- D'accord, toi aussi tu marques un point. Mais justement qui de mieux que toi peut te jouer toi-même ? Me demanda-t-il souriant.

- Argg, marmonnais-je, tu m'énerve Jasper.

- Je sais, me dit-il en souriant. De plus depuis tant d'année que nous nous connaissons Bella c'est la première fois que tu es fière d'une de t'es œuvres mais surtout que tu l'as montre surtout à nous, dit-il doucement. Tu es Alyssa et lorsque tu montrais à Tanya comment faire tu y mettais ta vie, ton âme et ton cœur et jamais ma belle tu ne la fait.

_Vrai, pensais-je amèrement._ Il avait raison sur tous les points et ça commençait à m'angoissé de plus en plus, j'avais de moins en moins de raison de refusé et cela me faisais plus que peur. Mais je restais sur mes positions et répliquais plus que butée.

- J'ai changé en 6 ans Jasper, vous ne me connaissez plus, la Bella d'avant n'existe plus. Dis-je sur la défense. Mais vous aussi vous avez changé, dis-je plus doucement, j'en suis sûr.

- Pour sûr que nous avons changé et toi aussi, nous l'avons vue. Mais profondément, là, dit-il en montrant son cœur, nous ne changeons pas tant que cela. Ton corps à peut être changé, tu as aussi surement muri mais ton âme, elle, est restée aussi pure et délicat qu'il y a 6 ans.

- Bella, entendis-je dire doucement et je fus surprise que cela soit Rosalie qui m'appelais. J'ai fait des erreurs avec toi mais nous y reviendront plus tard, par contre tu sais que je ne suis pas la personne qui complimente le plus mais tu sais que quand je le fais c'est une vérité que l'on peut nier ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

Les entendre me parler ainsi, surtout venant de Rosalie, j'avais l'impression d'être un animal sauvage qu'il fallait réconforter. Malgré tout je faisais signe à Rosalie, que oui c'était vrai, elle était une personne très sure d'elle-même et si elle te disait, écrit et ferme là c'était sa façon de dire que tu écrivais bien mais qu'il ne fallait pas en attendre plus de sa part, donc je ne voyais vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. Pourtant je restais curieuse et lui fis signe de continuer.

- Tu ne t'es jamais vue tel que tu es réellement. Tu es têtue comme une mule, fiévreuse lorsqu'une nouvelle idée te vient. Passionnée quand tu aimes, assurée et bravache quand tu veux avoir raison. Lors des répétions, tu rayonnais littéralement. Je suis une belle femme avec les atouts et le cerveau qu'il faut pour ce métier mais toi, les gens sont attirés par ton naturel et ton charisme. Le problème ? Tu ne t'en rends malheureusement pas compte. Donc tu vois, les gens, nous, nous n'avons pas tort. Tu n'as peut être pas les études ni l'expérience comme nous mais tu as cela dans le sang et tu pourras nous dire ce que tu voudras, John te l'a déjà dit la caméra ne ment pas.

J'étais scotché. Qu'est-ce qu'ils leurs prenaient à tous de me dépeindre comme cela ? Je n'étais pas ainsi, c'était forcément faux, non ? Mon frère me lança un regard qui voulait tous dire. Que Rosalie dans toute sa grandeur avait raison. D'ailleurs Emmett la regardait avec tellement de fierté que j'en fus brièvement jalouse. De plus ce n'était pas comme si elle m'avait jamais fait de compliment et je lui en avait toujours un peu voulu pour cela mais là, c'était carrément un éloge qu'elle m'avait fait.

Mon frère me regardait avec compassion et regardait ensuite sa femme avec fierté. Je dois dire que sur le coup elle m'avait coupé le sifflet. Je n'aimais pas les compliments et n'en avais pas l'habitude mais que cela vienne de Rosalie jamais je ne m'y serais attendu et n'y étais d'ailleurs pas préparé vue le choc que j'avais.

J'en fus tellement choqué que je mis quelques minutes, où le silence se faisait d'or, pour reprendre contenance et répondre.

- Merci et admettons que je sois faite pour cet art, je ne peux. Dis-je en secouant la tête. Je suis désolé, je sais que vous attendez de moi que j'accepte mais ce monde-là n'est pas pour moi. J'ai une petite fille à protégé et en acceptant je n'aurais plus aucune vie et je m'y refuse. Répondis-je en baissant la tête.

- De quoi as-tu vraiment peur Bella ? Me demanda tendrement Jasper

Je relevais vivement la tête. Comment faisait-il cela ? Ce que j'avais dit était la vérité mais il y avait une raison sous-jacente. Si l'on découvrait pour Carlie ce serait horrible, médiatiquement parlant. Alice du comprendre car elle me prit la main m'assurant son soutien. Mon frère, lui, comprit aussi et hocha la tête pour m'encourager.

- Sincèrement ? Demandais-je alors qu'il me faisait oui de la tête. De ne plus vivre normalement. Comme je l'ai dit, je dois penser à Carlie en premier et je ne veux pas que l'on s'en prenne à elle, _demi-vérité pensais-je_, comprends que pendant 6 ans, je ne suis presque pas sorti de chez moi, je vivais tranquillement où même mon nom d'auteur était caché. Depuis que le film a débuté ma vie part à volo, je ne contrôle plus rien, ma vie s'écroulent morceau par morceau sans que je ne puisse réagir, dis-je défaitiste.

Lorsque j'avais signé ce contrat, je savais que certaine choses changerait comme mon anonymat, ma petite tranquillité mais pas au point de me faire traquée tous le temps et par tous. Je ne savais même pas que j'aurais à faire à ma famille mais voilà que maintenant je devrais faire face à d'autres problèmes ? Je crois que c'était un peu trop pour moi.

- Je ne dis pas que cela n'arriveras pas mais tu mets un peu la charrue avant les bœufs non ? Tu vas avoir le temps de t'y faire et de plus tu n'es plus seule avec Carlie. Six ans que nous avons perdu la petite et toi, nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que cela suffit amplement. Nous sommes une famille et nous sommes célèbres mais nous avons aussi une vie privée crois-moi c'est faisable, me dit-il avec assurance. De plus rendre les autres heureux c'est génial. Cela ne sera pas toujours facile, je le conçois mais maintenant nous sommes tous là pour t'aider.

Je regardais tout le monde et je les vis tous acquiescé aux dires de Jasper, mon frère rajouta un regard lourd de sens me disant silencieusement « je ne vous lâche plus» j'en étais heureuse certes mais pour le moment, j'avais un peu d'autres chats à fouetté.

- Le plus chiant dans ce métier c'est les interviews de presse où généralement tu répètes inlassablement les mêmes conneries mais il y a pas mal de point positif. Continua Jasper.

- Ah oui lesquels ? Demandais-je butée.

_Swan casse-couilles est de retour, pensais-je en souriant._

- Le public en premier même si tu n'aimes pas la reconnaissance, lorsqu'un enfant vient te voir timidement et te dis « pourrais-je avoir un autographe » avec un grand sourire et qu'ensuite il te dit combien il t'admire, combien il t'a aimé dans tel ou tel rôle, c'est merveilleux. Me répondit-il émerveillé, pour sûr que cela lui était arrivé. La plus part des gens sont cool, tu sais. Je ne dis pas qu'ils le sont tous mais en général, ils te respectent et ont même peur de nous, dit-il en riant. Il y a bien sur des inconvénients, comme la presse mais c'est si peu par rapport aux bonheurs des gens. Me dit-il simplement.

- Si on s'en prenant à Carlie, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Dis-je doucement.

- Comment font les acteurs qui ont des enfants Bella ? Ils y arrivent non ? Pourquoi pas nous qui sommes une famille ? Avec le temps peut-être que nous pourrions envisager de prendre un garde du corps pour elle mais pour le moment rien ne presse, laisse faire les choses simplement, on peut voir avec les évènements à venir. Me dit-il doucement. Pour l'instant elle est en sécurité et c'est le principale ensuite nous aviserons si tu le veux bien sûr, rajouta-t-il prudemment.

- Oui pas de soucis, là n'est pas la question. Je veux juste ne pas la perturbée plus qu'elle ne le sera. Dis-je incertaine.

- Tu sais un jour quelqu'un d'aviser m'a dit : prendre des risques c'est vivre sa vie comme on l'entend, si jamais tu tombes je serais derrière toi et on se relèvera ensemble, tu t'en souviens ? Me demanda doucement Alice.

- Oui, dis-je le cœur serré.

Je m'en rappelais plus que bien. Elle commençait le théâtre à cette époque et je lui avais assurée que peu importe ce qui adviendrait de la pièce, je serais toujours là pour la rattrapé si elle tombait.

- Je m'en rappelle aussi, me rappela Edward qui me fit un sourire en coin lorsque je me tournais vers lui.

- Nous nous en rappelons tous Bella. Tu nous as toujours dit cela à nous tous, renchéri Emmett. Maintenant nous sommes tous derrière toi et si tu tombes nous te relèverons un part un. Te soutenant comme tu l'as toujours fait pour nous. Me dit-il doucement.

Dans un sens j'étais heureuse qu'ils soient tous là pour nous deux mais ils me forçaient un peu la main quand même, pensais-je en souriant. Ils me poussaient mais pour mon bien selon eux.

Étais-je prêt à sacrifier ma sécurité, mon monde sécuritaire, précisément, pour risquer une autre vie ? Mon père m'avait fait juré d'être toujours heureuse mais en repensant aux paroles d'Emmett étais-je réellement heureuse ? Il est vrai aussi qu'en répétant avec Edward, j'avais pris énormément de plaisir et m'étais vraiment amusée. Alors au fond avaient-ils vraiment tort ? Étais-je comme ils le pensaient, fait pour cela ? Et qui suis-je pour remettre en cause m'a propre philosophie ? Depuis six ans je vivais enfermé dans un monde idéaliste qui n'était que partiellement réelle, à quoi bon vivre une non-vie lorsque la vraie vous attend de l'autre côté de la porte ? J'avais tous à gagner et rien à perdre au final, non ?

- Merci, dis-je doucement en me levant.

Je traversais la caravane, en souriant, pour aller retrouver John. J'avais enfin pris une décision, bonne ou mauvaise je mis tiendrais. J'avançais à grand pas lorsque l'on cria après moi.

- Bella, où vas-tu ? Demanda Jasper.

- Vers mon destin, criais-je en retour un grand sourire aux lèvres, enfin je crois ! Finis-je pour moi-même.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Un commentaire pour me donner vos avis? Si bien sûr vous avez des questions, n'hésiter pas à me les poser je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre.**

**Bisous Lili.**


	15. Chapter 13: Une rencontre surprise

Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir et oui cela était assez évident. Un merci particulier à **xenarielle93** qui m'a donné un sourire énorme.

Voilà enfin la rencontre Carlie et Edward que tout le monde attendait impatiemment.

Ce sont des chapitres particulièrement difficile car pour dire vrai je ne veux vraiment manquer aucun sentiment, ni partir à l'envers sur eux. Alors j'espère que celui-ci vous plaiera et que j'aurais réussi à faire passé tous ce qui doit l'être...

* * *

**Chapitre treize : Une rencontre surprise mais tant attendu.**

**PDV Bella**

Cela faisait une semaine que le film était reparti et où je jouais le rôle d'Alicia. J'étais autant extatique que fatiguée. En fait je m'amusais vraiment à entrer de ce personnage et bien sûr ma famille me soutenais beaucoup et me conseillais. J'arrivais aussi à prendre un peu de temps pour voir ma fille mais c'était assez peu, toujours entre deux prises beaucoup d'aller-retour entre l'hôtel et le plateau et je crois qu'au final c'est ce qui était le plus éreintant. Ma fille était ravie de me savoir jouer mais voulait venir me voir, le problème ? Je n'avais toujours pas eu le temps de parler à Edward, enfin pour être honnête avec moi-même j'avais une frousse d'enfers.

Nous étions dimanche et j'avais finalement une journée de repos où je pouvais profiter de ma princesse. Aujourd'hui je décidais de retourner au parc où Emmett nous avaient rencontré la première fois, Angela et Stefan nous accompagnaient car Ben devait traiter certaines affaires. J'avais aussi appelé Emmett pour qu'il nous accompagne malheureusement il avait déjà quelque chose de prévue. Carlie fut déçu mais ce consola vite en disant qu'elle aurait d'autres occasions. Le plus surprenant fut qu'elle ne me demanda rien concernant son père attendant que je lui en parle en premier et pour ma part je reculais pour mieux sauter, un rond infernal sans queue ni tête.

Me focalisant sur notre promenade, je chassais Edward de mes pensées, riant de voir ma fille faire la folle avec Stefan. Angéla cassa le silence entre nous qui était installé depuis un moment.

-Quand vas-tu lui parler Bella, tu évites le problème depuis quelques temps déjà. Me dit-elle doucement.

-J'en sais rien. Soufflais-je résolue à en parler. J'ai peur je crois. Je suis même pas sûr de ce que je pense et/ou ressens, c'est dingue non ?

-Pas si dingue Bell', dit-elle en me bousculant gaiement. C'est juste une situation compliqué mais qui peut se résoudre vite.

-Plus simple à dire qu'à faire, ronchonnais-je.

Elle ne dit plus rien me laissant une fois de plus avec mes pensées. Nous sommes arrivées à l'espace jeu et les enfants partirent joué tandis que nous nous asseyons sur le banc. Une fois de plus elle me sorti de mes pensées en me disant qu'elle avait soif et prendrait bien un coca. Ne sachant pour où le petit bar ce trouvait, je me proposais pour aller chercher les boissons. Elle accepta joyeusement et se retourna pour surveiller Stefan et Carlie alors qu'elle me dit ce que son fils prendrait.

Je parti donc d'un bon pas pour aller prendre trois coca et un sprite pour ma fille. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire au sujet d'Edward, bien sûr il avait le droit de savoir, de la connaitre mais j'avais excessivement peur de sa réaction, que faire s'il ne l'acceptait pas ?

Je devais absolument arrêter de me mentir. Ce qu'au fond je redoutais le plus c'est qu'il finisse par me détester et rejeter Carlie comme je me le suis si souvent imaginer. Il m'avait demandé une nouvelle chance pour nous deux mais je n'avais pas vraiment répondu pour l'unique raison qu'il ne savait pas pour Carlie et sans cela je ne pouvais pas espérer et lui faire espérer quoique ce soit. Ça serait cruel et sans avenir.

Depuis toute ses années, je n'avais cessé de l'aimer, c'était un fait mais l'aimé de loin était plus facile que de l'aimé de près. En une semaine de travail nous n'avions eu que des scènes « basique » si je puis dire. Du moins les contacts physique était presque absent ce qui me facilitais la vie mais lorsque les scènes où Alyssa et Damon seraient en couple j'aurais malgré tout de gros soucis surtout s'il venait à me détester.

Bref j'étais empourpré jusqu'au coup et très franchement je ne voyais pas de quel manière le lui dire même si finalement mon frère et Ang avaient raison, il devait savoir, le tout était de trouver le comment.

La journée passa entre rire et jeu, finissant même par enfin oublier un peu Edward. Le soir nous dinions tous les cinq dans un restaurant hors de l'hôtel et il n'y eu aucune surprise. J'avais été ravie de ma journée avec ma puce qui semblait vraiment heureuse. Il n'y eu qu'un seul moment où je vis ma fille calme et perdue dans ses pensées.

Nous étions en train de faire le chemin inverse vers l'hôtel pour nous changer et nous avions croisé un couple avec une petite fille et je vis ma fille les regarder fixement les suivant même lorsqu'ils nous avaient dépassés. Je compris alors que même si elle ne venait pas à moi pour en parler elle continuait d'y penser et que cela commençait à lui peser, je me promis alors que quoiqu'il arrive dans la semaine à venir je devais absolument parler à Edward pour le bien de ma fille.

Le lendemain commença comme une journée normale depuis une semaine. Debout à 5 heures, douche puis habillage ensuite café avec Angela qui me conduisait sur le plateau. Ensuite passage chez la couturière qui me transmis mon costume puis une fois enfilé, direction maquillage et enfin à 6h30 commencement du tournage. Une journée simple mais qui commença à être bizarre lorsque je surpris mon frère et Angela à parler discrètement, ce qui pour le coup me fis loupé une réplique.

Dès lors que je les avais surpris ensemble, un nœud c'était formé au creux de mon estomac et il ne voulait pas partir. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment, un truc au quel quand il se produirait je n'y aurais même pas pensé. Du coup j'étais à l'ouest presque toute la journée en passant mes scènes dans un brouillard flou. Je me rappelais seulement qu'Angéla parti vers 15h pour soit disant un rendez-vous important mais qu'elle promit tout de même venir me chercher dans 3h, à la fin du tournage, s'il n'y avait pas de problème.

A un moment John me pris à part voyant que j'étais vraiment ailleurs que là où j'aurais dû être.

-Bella tu as un problème ? Me demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Non enfin oui, je suis désolé, je suis un peu… malade, lui répondis-je avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Ecoute il est 17h30 va te changer et attend Angéla. Je vais finir par tournée avec la famille de Damon comme cela tu peux te reposer et ce soir tu te couches tôt et tu prends un bol de soupe pour être opérationnelle demain compris ?

-Ok, je suis désolé, je veux dire… Mais il me coupa avant de me laisser m'humilier complètement.

-C'est correct Bella, cela arrive à tout le monde. Il me sourit tendrement, tapota mon épaule et parti sans dire un mot de plus.

Je me dirigeais donc vers ma loge pour enlever mon costume ainsi que mon maquillage. J'entendais derrière moi John dicter ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il allait tournée pour que les autres puissent être près moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Cela me fit sourire car malgré une certaine tendresse qu'il avait avec moi, il ne le montrait qu'en privée, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante.

Malgré que je sois perdue dans mes pensées, un cri joyeux venu de derrière moi me figea sur place.

-Maman, cria ma fille pleine de joie.

Comme au ralenti, je me tournais et vit donc ma fille courir vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sur le tournage planait un silence de mort qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Tous c'étaient figer et regardais ce petit bout de cuivre passer à vitesse grand V, direction moi. Angéla courait derrière elle, essayant de l'arrêter mais Carlie était tellement pris dans le moment qu'elle ne voyait que moi. Pour ma part, je vis Emmett sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, Alice avait un sourire larmoyant en voyant enfin sa nièce, Rosalie et Jasper se regardèrent et sourirent en s'entendant sur une chose et le dernier et pas des moindres, je vis Edward regarder fixement Carlie ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans pouvoir lâché aucune parole.

Tous ceci ce passa en fait qu'en quelque secondes mais j'avais l'impression qu'une éternité c'était passé entre son cri de joie et sa réception dans mes bras.

-Hé chérie. Dis-je tendrement en la serrant dans mes bras mon regarde fixer sur Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demandais-je aussi enthousiasme que je le pouvais.

Je voyais son père maitriser difficilement ses sentiments tout en fixant Carlie. Il passa de confusion à compréhension, puis de colère à tristesse avec un soupçon de joie. Mais très vite la colère repris le dessus plus féroce encore. J'ai même cru qu'il allait exploser devant tout le monde mais il resta totalement stoïque, maitre de sois aussi difficile que cela puisse être.

Carlie me répondit mais je n'écoutais pas car derrière Edward, je vis mon pire cauchemar, sourire méchamment en passant son regard d'Edward à ma fille. Tanya. Mon cœur s'emballa et sans plus d'un regard je partie, du plateau comme si ma vie en dépendais.

-Maman ? M'interrogea Carlie anxieuse.

-Ce n'est rien ma puce, rentrons à l'hôtel, la pressais-je.

Elle ne dit plus un mot mais je la sentais se retourner sur tout le chemin. Mon problème à moi, était que maintenant Edward avait vu la petite, j'avais vu la colère sur son visage, la tristesse aussi. Ce qui m'avais le plus surprise fut la compréhension, je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment, comment pouvait-il comprendre quoique ce soit ?

Mais le pire était à venir car maintenant je ne pouvais plus reculer, je ne pouvais plus faire l'autruche, à me cacher ou même l'éviter. Le pire fût que Carlie elle-même l'avait vue. Ils s'étaient approcher de la pire des façons et je ne pouvais plus remédier à cela.

Mais qu'allait-il me dire, allait-il me menacer de prendre ma fille car je ne lui avais rien dit ? Me détester, pire détester Carlie pour mes fautes et mes mensonges ? Rien que le penser me faisais trembler intérieurement, s'il faisait cela, ce serait pire que ce que je lui avais fait, elle finirait par me haire aussi car je lui aurais enlevé toute possibilité de relation avec son père.

J'étais en plein cauchemar et c'était mon pire cauchemar loin de là.

**PDV Edward**

Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer au juste ? Nous étions en train de préparer la scène suivante avec John et tout d'un coup un monstre sur patte courait en direction de Bella en criant maman. Bien sûr nous nous étions tous retourner pour voir d'où venait ce cri et là, stupeur, tout le monde s'était figer en voyant nul autre que Carlie, atterrir dans les bras de sa mère. Mais la ne fut pas le pire, je vis clairement ses cheveux long, épais mais surtout cuivré. Puis elle tourna la tête et je vis ses yeux, aussi vert que les miens et je compris que je contemplais ma fille en chair et os. Six ans à me poser cette question, six ans à me demander si Carlie était ma fille sans savoir, sans réponse et là, devant moi la preuve en était. Carlie Swan était bien ma fille.

D'autres questions vint après cette affirmation, comment Bella avait-elle pu nous faire cela, comment avait-elle pu me mentir si ouvertement et pourquoi ? Surtout pourquoi ? Ne m'avait-elle pas dit m'aimer mais elle avait gardé cela pour elle. Depuis tous ce temps elle savait et elle n'en avait rien dit. Avait-elle pensé que j'étais trop jeune, trop immature ? Que je ne l'aimerais pas ? Que je ne l'accepterais pas ? Bella lui avait-elle parlé de moi ?

Mais aussi à propos de Carlie, qu'elle était ses passions dans la vie ? Me connaissait-elle ? M'accepterait-elle ? Son caractère était plus comme celui de sa mère ou comme le mien ? Avait-elle les mêmes mimiques que sa maman ? Toutes ses questions auxquels je devrais avoir les réponses mais que je n'ai pas, par faute de Bella.

Aussi triste et heureux que j'étais, ce fut la colère qui prima et j'eue grand mal à me contenir.

Puis Bella croisa mon regard où j'y lu la honte et la peur ensuite elle regarda derrière moi et je vis son visage se décomposé. Elle se releva rapidement et parti au pas de course entrainant ma fille dans son sillon, qui elle jeta des regards incrédule vers moi.

Sans réfléchir, je les suivis prestement mais à peine étais-je sorti du plateau qu'on m'agrippa fermement le bras. Les voyant partir plus loin, je me retournais furieux contre la personne qui n'était autre que Tanya et je compris enfin la frayeur de Bella.

-Lâche moi, sifflais-je plus qu'en colère.

-Tu as une putain de fille Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton hautain mais un grand sourire illuminais son visage.

-Cela ne te regarde aucunement et encore une fois lâche. Moi. Lui dis-je en articulent plus que nécessaire les derniers mots.

-Bien sûr que cela me regarde, nous sortons ensemble non de dieu ! Ragea-t-elle.

-Tanya, dis-je le plus posément possible en jetant un coup œil derrière moi en ne voyant presque plus Bella et la petite. Nous ne sortons plus ensemble depuis le mariage et tu le sais, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. Dis-je en tirant mon bras d'un coup sec.

-Un pas de plus Edward et toute la presse sera au courant l'instant d'après. Me dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Avant que je puisse répondre, Rosalie sortie à son tour et attrapa Tanya, qui glapie de surprise, au cou.

-Un mot de plus princesse, mon mari et moi, te refaisons le portrait et ta carrière sera derrière toi compris. Lui dit-elle à l'oreille mais assez fort pour que je puisse entendre.

Tanya hocha la vigoureusement la tête mais ses yeux étaient pur haine.

-Va Edward, on s'occupe de mademoiselle, me dit Rose radoucit.

Il n'en fallu pas plus et je repris ma course plus rapidement en essayant de les apercevoir au loin.

Je couru comme si ma vie en dépendait, en même temps cela n'était pas complètement faux. Diverses pensées me traversèrent la tête, pourquoi Bella me fuyait-elle ainsi.

Enfin au bout de quelques minutes je les vis marché rapidement non loin de moi. Malheureusement elles étaient presque arrivées à la voiture. Je criais plusieurs fois après Bella mais elle ignora royalement par contre je vis Carlie se retourner à mes nombreux appels. En désespoir de cause, je criais le dernier nom qui ferait mouche selon moi.

-Carlie, criais-je à bout de souffle.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle s'arrêta, ce qui fit que Bella s'arrêta net, puis elle se retourna et me regarda tandis que sa mère resta stoïquement dos à moi.

Je ralentis mon pas et admira la jeune fille qui me regardait avec mes yeux.

Même en rêve ou en photo rien ne reflétais la réalité. Elle était somptueuse, elle avait mes yeux et mes cheveux mais le reste était sa mère. Un mélange harmonieux de nous deux. Tout en avançant, je continuais de la regarder et mon cœur se comprimait d'avoir tant manqué.

Son regarde me renvoyait les même émotions, un miroir de vérité et de sentiments comme Bella. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire être aussi heureux, en colère, triste, blessé et meurtri en même temps. Mais la voilà où j'en étais, j'étais heureux que la vérité me soit révélé, triste de la découvrir ainsi, en colère pour les même raisons, blessé de ce mensonge, et meurtri de la connaitre que maintenant.

J'avais envie de hurler au ciel l'injustice de la situation, hurler à Bella de quel droit elle m'avait sciemment enlevé ma fille, hurler de joie de voir enfin la vérité révélé, hurler à ma fille de venir dans mes bras.

Bref j'avais l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement qui avançait vers son déclencheur. J'arrivais justement près de Carlie et Bella puis m'arrêta sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Tout était un peu trop confus en moi mais il fallait que je parle, que je comprenne le pourquoi de tous cela, que j'ose dire à haute voix que Carlie était ma fille bref beaucoup de paroles à dire mais peu de mot pour le faire.

-Carlie, croissais-je d'une voix cassé.

Carlie me souriait incertaine tandis que Bella se tendait un peu plus.

-Pa… Edward, me dit-elle d'une petite voix, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Instinctivement, j'essuyais cette larme de sa joue, en la caressant doucement au passage, la gorge nouée d'émotion pour en dire plus. Je m'agenouillais devant elle et la prit dans mes bras. Sa main resta emprisonner dans celle de sa mère qui n'avait toujours pas bougé mais le reste de son corps se colla au mien dans câlin serré.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je prenais Carlie dans mes bras en tant que père et je senti mes larmes couler contre ses cheveux soyeux. Inspirant profondément son odeur, je m'aperçus qu'elle était identique à celle de sa mère et mon cœur se brisa un peu plus de le savoir. J'avais tant manqué avec elle, je ne connaissais rien d'elle. Ma propre fille était pareil à une étrangère et cela me foutais en colère.

Colère qui perdit de son intensité lorsque j'ouvris les yeux et vis le dos de Bella tressauté par des sanglots silencieux et sa tête basse. Je remarquais alors que dans ma colère, je n'avais pas un seul instant pensé à ce qu'elle avait dû sacrifier, la douleur du mensonge qu'elle avait engendré mais qu'elle portait tous les jours que dieu fait sur ses épaules. Supporter la souffrance de notre fille, la sienne, n'avait pas été un choix facile. Le cacher encore moins et je compris enfin toute la douleur que j'avais vu le jour où elle était parti n'était pas que pour elle mais pour notre fille.

Je me rappelais, comme si c'était hier, les mots cruels que je lui avais dit le jour de son départ, la confusion, la douleur à l'état pur dans ses yeux et se soupçon d'interrogation suivis de la résolution, que je n'avais jamais compris jusqu'à aujourd'hui que je comprenais enfin. Elle aurait voulu m'en parler mais le jour où elle partit elle se résolu à ne pas tenir mot, maintenant était de savoir pourquoi ?

Prenant une inspiration profonde, je m'obligeais à me calmer pour pouvoir parler. La seule chose était que je ne voulais pas parler ici et peut-être pas devant Carlie car je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait sortir de cette conversation mais je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ma colère hors de moi et je ne voulais pas faire peur à Carlie.

Entendant des pas venir derrière moi, j'arrachais mon regard du dos de Bella et le porta sur l'intrus qui venait. En fait c'était l'intruse qui me fit un sourire d'excuse en nous regardant. Essayant de sourire qui devait ressembler à une grimace, je me relevais avec Carlie toujours agrippé à mon coup et à la main de sa mère. Je me raclais la gorge ce qui fit sursauté aussi bien Bella que Carlie et pris la parole.

-Carlie, j'aurais besoin de parler à ta mère. Tu pourrais aller avec ta tante Angéla ? Lui demandais-je en la décollant un peu de moi pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu vas revenir après ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix chevrotante.

-Je te promets que si tu veux de moi, je viendrais te voir à l'hôtel même si je ne reste que deux minutes d'accord ? Lui dis-je car sincèrement je ne savais pas comment j'allais ressortir de cette conversation.

-D'accord, me dit-elle en m'embrassant la joue et en descendant de mes bras.

Bizarrement je ressenti une sorte de perte mais pas dans mes bras, dans mon cœur avec l'impression qu'on m'en arrachait un morceau.

-Maman, dit-elle en s'approchant doucement de Bella. Tu veux aussi que j'aille avec Tata, je peux rester aussi tu sais ? Lui dit-elle en penchant la tête pour capter le regard de sa mère.

-Elles sont très complices et protectrices, l'une en vers l'autre, m'expliqua doucement Angéla, ce qui m'empêcha d'entendre la réponse de Bella.

-Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Lui demandais-je ne chuchotant sans même y pense.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cela Edward mais ne sois pas trop dure car même si elle ne l'a jamais dit à personne, moi je le sais, elle s'en veut plus que tu ne pourrais t'imaginer mais surtout elle ne ta jamais oublier. Encore une chose, elle n'a jamais eu personne dans sa vie en six ans au cas où. Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, tandis que Carlie venait vers nous après avoir fait un câlin à sa mère.

-Merci, lui dis-je sans trop savoir pourquoi, encore une fois.

Je me baissais, embrassa a fille sur la joue et la laissa partir avec Angéla. Je les suivis du regard jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir les voir et retourna mes yeux sur Bella qui avait toujours le dos tournée, la tête basse mais cette fois ses bras entouraient son corps comme une barrière de protection. Sans un mot, je plaçais ma main au bas de son dos, en ressentant toujours cette étincelle d'électricité entre nous, et la conduisit vers ma voiture. Elle se laissa faire sans broncher, sans relever la tête ou les épaules et laissa ses bras en place. Ouvrant sa portière, j'attendis qu'elle s'installe pour fermer la porte. Puis en prenant une autre grande inspiration, je fis le tour de la voiture, m'installa au volant, démarra la voiture et parti pour pouvoir enfin avoir cette conversation…

_A suivre…._

* * *

__Eh bien voilà une rencontre particulière (lol). Je ne l'avais pas prévu comme cela au départ mais je suis ainsi, je change beaucoup mes idées de départ pour attérir avec une chapitre comme celui-ci. J'espère vraiment ne rien avoir loupé et vous qu'en avez-vous penser?

J'en suis assez fière mais je me trompes peut-être?

Dans tous les cas merci de m'avoir lu bise Lili on se voit au chapitre suivant.


	16. Chapter 14 :  Une discussion houleuse

**Coucou à toutes. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, celui que vous attendiez toutes . Pour répondre à une question assez générale, Edward et Bella ne se remettrons pas de suite ensemble, dans un avenir proche oui mais pas dans ce chapitre-là. Par contre vous aurez droit à une petite explication entre eux et ce qu'ils en pensent, tous ne va pas être dit mais c'est en marche.**

**Merci encore pour vos nombreux commentaires qui m'ont tous fait sourire.**

**On se retrouve en bas, bise Lili.**

**Ps : Tous droit réservé à S. Meyer et à moi pour Carlie.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Une discussion houleuse, un avenir prévu ou incertain ?**

**PDV Bella.**

Dans la voiture planais un silence de mort même nos respirations étaient silencieuse. J'étais tétanisée, je savais plus que faire ni quoi dire. S'il venait à vouloir ma fille avec lui j'en mourais. Mais je ne pouvais plus reculée maintenant, je n'avais plus le choix. Même Tanya me sortais de la tête alors que je savais parfaitement qu'elle serait un énorme problème par la suite mais disons que j'avais plus urgent à penser de suite.

Je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais lui dire au final. Il avait compris que Carlie était sa fille, qu'allait-il faire ou me demander maintenant ?

La route défilait devant moi sans que je ne la regarde vraiment. Je repensais aux mots de mon frère et d'Angela. Ils avaient eu raison, je n'aurais pas dû attendre aussi longtemps mais comment dire au père de sa fille, qu'il l'est. « Coucou Edward, tu sais en fait Carlie est ta fille et sinon ça va bien aujourd'hui ? » Mais bien sûr, me dis-je en moi-même en roulant des yeux, sûr il l'aurait pris avec le sourire tient.

Bref, je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'aller le voir et lui dire de but en blanc. Mais je n'aurais jamais voulu ou même imaginer que cette rencontre ce passe ainsi. Grand Dieu, quel choc il avait dû avoir en la voyant ? Je sais qu'il avait des photos d'elle ainsi que ces parents mais sur les photos Carlie semblait plus blonde que cuivre et ses yeux verts apparaissaient plus clairs donc sans plus de détails il passait pour gris ou bleu. Bref des détails qu'il aurait pu remarquer avant qui, grâce à la chance, avait été partiellement masqué par les photos. De ce fait Carlie y ressemblait plus à ma mère qu'a son père.

Dans ma vision périphérique, je le voyais bouillonné de colère mais comment lui en vouloir, je méritais en quelque sorte cette colère froide. Je lui avais menti pendant 8 ans, dont 6 ans qu'il avait manqué de sa fille, qui ne le serait pas à sa place.

Il arrêta la voiture le long d'un bois, il fallait dire que nous avions roulé au moins pendant une heure, je ne savais pas où nous nous trouvions mais lorsqu'il tourna la clé pour arrêter le moteur ma première pensée fut aussi incongru qu'instinctive : Il va me tuer, voilà à quoi je pensais en sortant de la voiture et en prenant la vision globale de ce bois, qui plus je le fixais m'apparaissait sombre.

Edward en fit de même et verrouilla la voiture, ce qui fit amplifier ma peur, peur que je savais injustifié car c'était Edward à mes côtés et non un parfait inconnu mais j'avais regardé trop de film d'horreur et mon imagination débrider faisait le reste. De plus en regardant Edward, les yeux noirs et non vert, le corps tendu comme un arc, on voyait clairement la colère sortir de tous les pores de sa peau, bref ma pensée n'était peut-être pas si injustifiée que cela, me dis-je en le regardant avancer vers moi à grand pas.

Il m'empoigna le bras avec une douceur qui me surprit vue la colère qu'il contenait et m'entraina à l'intérieur du bois. Le silence qui nous avait pris dans la voiture resta en place pendant que nous marchions, heu… pendant qu'Edward marchait et qu'il me tirait derrière lui, devrais-je dire, à travers bois. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes environ, nous arrivions à une espèce de clairière, dégagé mais morte de toute vie florale.

La terre que je foulais aurait dû être verdoyante et pleine de vie mais c'était comme si toute existence avait déserté ce terrain. Là le sol était marron et sec, rien à voir à ce que j'aurais dû en voir. J'avais l'impression qu'elle comprenait ma peur, que devant moi je voyais mon avenir se profilé. Un destin terne et sans joie.

Ce spectacle, me désola et me noua la gorge d'émotion. Peut-être pour la terre qui était et avait été meurtri ou parce que simplement, je comprenais que nous avions atteint l'endroit où aurais lieu la fameuse discutions que je redoutais tant et que je ressentais cet épée de Damoclès que j'avais si longtemps fui s'abattre sur moi dans un coup rageur du destin, puni pour ce mensonge qui avait fait souffrir plus d'une personne.

Il s'assit sur l'une des deux souches de bois couché au sol, et regarda le sol pendant un moment. Je fis de même sur la seconde et attendis, la gorge trop nouée pour prendre la parole en première.

-Est-elle ma fille Bella ? Me demanda-t-il enfin en relevant la tête, sa colère s'entendant dans sa voix.

-Oui, chuchotais-je.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi m'avoir privée de tous cela avec elle ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix grave presque froide s'empêchant de hurler mais lorsque je relevais la tête, le feu brulait dans ses yeux assombrit par une colère grondante.

-Pour plusieurs raisons Edward, dis-je en me relevant, m'étant impossible d'affronter son regard.

- Explique-les-moi nom de dieu. Explosa-t-il enfin, ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Parce que je te connais, commençais-je en rythmant mes phrases sur mes pas, tu aurais voulu prendre soin de nous mais à quel prix ? Explosais-je à mon tour. Celui de tes études, de ta carrière, déclarais-je de plus en plus en colère.

-Ma carrière ne compte pas, me dit-il avec amertume.

-Tu dis cela maintenant, lui dis-je en m'arrêtant devant lui et en le pointant du doigt. Mais lorsque tu aurais vu les autre de la famille réussir là où toi tu voulais être mais que tu étais bloqué avec une enfant tu nous en aurais voulu Edward. Je ne voulais pas de ça, dis-je en secouant la tête. Tu ne m'avais même pas dis si tu avais des sentiments pour moi, comment aurais-je pu prendre cette décision qui aurait eu un impact considérable sur ta vie ? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.

-Tu aurais dû me laisser choisir. Me dit-il avec force en se levant.

-Avec le recul, je réalise que c'est vrai, dis-je doucement en reculant car j'étais trop près de lui maintenant et qu'il avait aussi raison. Mais avant je pensais bien faire, protéger tout le monde. Lui expliquais-je en m'entourant de mes bras pour me protéger de la douleur. Je ne peux pas changer le passer Edward mais sache que ta fille te connais, tu n'as jamais été exclu de sa vie. Je t'ai peut-être privée de son enfance, et j'en suis désolé, mais elle connaît tous de toi, lui dis-je doucement en me rasseyant.

-Elle me connait ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix plus calme, voir ému où je perçu du soulagement.

-Je ne lui ai rien caché sur toi ou des raisons de ton absence. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur, peut-être, peut-être pas, je ne serais le dire mais je lui ai toujours parlé de toi. Elle a des photos de toi, des histoires que je lui ai dite de nos souvenirs ou de mes journaux, elle sait aussi que tu n'as jamais su pour elle et qu'elle n'a rien à te reproché.

-Est-ce qu'elle… Est-ce qu'elle veut me connaitre ? Me demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

-Oui plus que jamais, lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Mais… Et toi ? Me demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

-Je ne peux plus reculée et je n'ai pas le droit de vous refuser cela, lui dis-je doucement en détournant le regard.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, me dit-il en colère, me forçant à le regarder de nouveau en me prenant le menton.

-Bien sûr, lui dis-je sans être sûre que ce soit la vérité car au fond de moi j'avais peur.

Il se mura dans un silence pesant portant son regard loin de moi. Je compris qu'il avait mal, plus mal que je n'aurais pensé. Je savais avoir fait des erreurs mais je ne pensais pas ou ne voulais pas penser qu'il en serait autant affecté.

Je savais me mentir à moi-même, bien sûr qu'il en souffrirait. C'était d'Edward qu'on parlait, pas du pape, nom de Dieu. Il était bon acteur car c'était un être sensoriel, émotif et parfois hors de son métier il laissait transparaitre ses émotions. Il est vrai qu'il ne le faisait pas souvent mais lorsque l'on savait décrypter ses brefs moments de « faiblesses » comme il dirait on voyait la personne sensible qu'il était au fond de lui.

-Je voudrais la connaitre, me dit-il doucement en brisant le silence et en me sortant de mes pensées.

-Je suis d'accord, lui dis-je une boule d'angoisse au fond de l'estomac.

Pas que je voulais l'empêcher de la voir mais j'avais peur qu'il me la prenne, qu'il me fasse payer mes erreurs passé.

-Aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il la voix pleine d'espoir.

-Je… Demain après le tournage, d'accord ? Lui demandais-je.

-Pourquoi ? Répliqua-t-il de nouveau en colère.

-J'aimerais lui expliqué la conversation d'aujourd'hui, le fait que tu veuilles la connaitre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit lâchée dans tout cela sans qu'elle comprenne tous.

-Je ne comprends pas, de quoi a tu peur, que je lui dise des mensonges ? Me demanda-t-il perplexe de plus en plus en colère.

-Non Edward, soufflais-je douloureusement. Je veux juste lui expliquer correctement la situation c'est tout.

-Bien demain alors, répondit-il enfin mais avec exaspération. De toute manière je n'ai pas le choix, hein ? Me dit d'une voix pleine de mépris.

Nous restions ainsi, en silence percher tous les deux sur notre souche de bois, sans nous regarder. Enfin je repris esprit et demanda.

-Puis-je rentrée maintenant ? Dis-je doucement.

Il ne répondit rien mais se leva et alla vers la voiture. Je le suivis bien vite car je n'avais pas fait attention au chemin en venant et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me perdre dans ce foutu bois.

Le chemin du retour ce fit toujours en silence très pesant, j'eue l'impression qu'il dura une éternité mais une éternité pas si longue que cela car je voyais déjà la silhouette de mon hôtel et par conclusion logique, la discussion que je devais avoir avec Carlie. Edward me déposa, toujours sans un mot, devant mon hôtel. Je sorti du véhicule et je le vis donc regarder la fenêtre de ma chambre sans toutefois me faire le moindre signe pour me prouver qu'il était un peu plus calme.

Je savais fort bien qu'une fois qu'il aurait découvert la vérité, il ne me regarderait qu'avec haine et mépris et même s'il ne l'avait pas fait directement, je ne pensais pas que cela me ferais aussi mal. Je savais l'aimé, ça oui, je l'aimais plus que tous mais j'avais pensé qu'il serait peut-être plus… compréhensif, je mettais vertement trompé.

Au contraire il n'avait pas compris loin de là. Mais était-ce le seul, me demandais-je soudainement devant la porte de ma chambre. Qui avait vraiment compris, ce que j'avais ressenti en cachant cette vérité. Qui avait compris, que je m'étais aussi bien protégé que je l'avais protégé lui. Qui avait vraiment pris conscience que je l'avais fait passé avant ma fille et moi, pour ne pas briser ses espoirs et rêves alors que je nous avais privés Carlie et moi d'une famille, d'un épanouissement que je prenais conscience qu'elle aurait dû avoir au près d'eux. Qui savait que tous les jours, en me levant je pensais à lui et que tous les soirs, je le pleurais lui, que je souffrais pour Carlie et pour moi qu'il ne soit pas à nos côtés. Personne ne savait la douleur qu'enfermais le corps frêle qui m'appartenait. J'avais même dû faire insonoriser ma chambre pour ne pas réveiller ma fille lorsque je faisais des cauchemars nom de Dieu.

Mais à quoi bon s'en soucier, j'avais créé ce fardeau, c'était ma croix à porter. Si le perdre était mon châtiment au détriment de ma fille qui aurait enfin son père alors j'assumerais comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Ouvrant la porte de notre chambre, je fus accueilli par une tornade aux cheveux cuivre qui me sauta dans les bras. Elle nous fit presque tomber au sol mais je réussi à la dernière minutes à me stabiliser. Elle me serra fortement dans ses bras et cala sa tête sur mon épaule pour un doux câlin.

Je respirais son parfum fleuri et constata que j'étais enfin plus calme mais aussi que j'étais de nouveau chez moi. Angéla était avec nous dans la salle et lorsque je portais un regard sur elle, elle nous souriait tendrement. Elle me fit signe qu'elle partait et je l'a remerciais du regard car je n'avais pas l'envie de parler de suite et de rompre le silence reposant qui était dans la chambre.

Je nous entrainais vers le canapé où je m'affaissais, avec ma fille toujours dans mes bras, dessus. Nous sommes restées ainsi pendant une petite dizaine de minutes où je réussi à enfin affiché un sourire pour répondre correctement à Carlie. Je la repoussais légèrement pour pouvoir lui parlé mais aussi la voir car j'en avais besoin.

-Chérie maman doit te parler, lui dis-je tendrement en ramenant une de ses mèches folles derrière son oreille.

Je lui expliquais au mieux ce qui avait été dit pendant l'entrevue que j'avais eu avec Edward, lui disant bien que son père n'était pas du tout en colère contre elle, qu'il voulait effectivement la voir et la connaitre, que maintenant qu'il faisait partie de sa vie qu'il n'allait pas repartir car même si je n'avais pas parler de ce point avec lui j'en étais sûr et certaine. Bref elle avait réagi comme je l'avais pensé et elle fût donc extatique de voir enfin son papa et ravie d'apprendre à le connaitre de vive voix et non par mon intermédiaire.

Elle avait espéré le voir ce soir mais je lui expliquais que j'avais demandé à Edward d'attendre demain soir pour cela car je voulais lui parler seule avant. Elle comprit avec un peu de réticence mais de bonne guerre tout de même. Elle me demanda si nous étions fâchés et pour la première fois de ma vie, je lui menti sciemment car je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit triste de la situation dans laquelle j'étais, après tout, lui et moi ne la regardait pas vraiment.

Ce soir je voulais rester tranquillement dans la chambre alors je commandais notre repas au room service, pendant que nous l'attendions, elle me posa encore plus de questions, à savoir ce qu'elle ferait avec son père demain, etc… Je pu répondre à certaine et d'autres où je n'avais pas de réponse pour elle malheureusement.

On frappa à la porte ce qui m'abstint, grâce au ciel, de répondre à une question embarrassante que Carlie venait de me poser. Je me levais et alla répondre en demandant à ma fille d'aller se laver les mains.

Le problème c'est qu'en ouvrant la porte je ne m'attendais pas à voir la personne qui tenait sur le seuil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je en colère et choqué.

**PDV Edward.**

Laisser partir Bella sans monter fût atroce. J'aurais tellement aimé aller voir Carlie et commencer à la connaitre mais je voulais aussi respecter la demande de sa mère même si je pensais qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

Je retournais donc à mon hôtel d'humeur noir et passablement énervé. Ces raisons me paressait bidon et veine de sens. Bref j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'avait encore menti, de toute manière comment pourrais-je encore la croire après m'avoir menti pendant plus de 8 ans. Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais ravoir confiance en elle, c'était trop pour être pardonné.

Elle avait eu maintes occasions de me le dire, de m'avouer enfin que j'étais père mais elle n'en avait jamais rien dit. Le pire c'est qu'elle m'avait dit m'aimer mais qui peut aimer en dissimulant cela et là encore ne m'avait-elle pas menti pour m'adoucir, pour que je prenne bien la nouvelle ?

De plus la connaissais-je aussi bien que je croyais, après tout, tous pouvait être un mensonge, non ? J'ouvrais la porte d'un geste rageur pour rester pétrifier sur le seuil en y découvrant Jasper et Emmett installé sur le canapé qui me regardait tranquillement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Leurs demandais-je rageusement.

-On est venu s'assurer que tu ne déconnerais pas comme la dernière fois, me dit simplement Jasper.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Lui demandais-je cette fois perplexe.

-Assied toi vieux. Me dit-il.

-Je ne veux pas m'assoir et encore moins parler alors foutez le camp, nom de Dieu. Leurs hurlais-je en ouvrant la porte.

-On ne partira pas Edward, me dit calmement Emmett. Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir et te connaissant tu remets déjà tous en doutes alors pour une fois tu vas nous écouter et la fermer. Me dit-il en se levant.

-Ok. Ecoutez, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur là. Peut-être plus tard les gars d'accord ? Demandais-je plus calmement car j'étais en fait aussi fatigué par la conduite, mes humeurs et tous ce merdier.

-Pas cette fois Edward, me dit Jasper en secouant la tête.

-Je…. Commençais avant d'être coupé.

-Non, tonna Emmett en s'approchant tellement qu'il me fit tomber sur le lit. Tu vas nous écouter et bien écouter. J'en ai marre de vous voir vous déchirez l'un l'autre pour des raisons aussi stupides qu'incompréhensible.

-Que crois-tu ? M'énervais-je à mon tour. Que je peux lui pardonné comme cela, dis-je ne claquant les doigts, alors qu'elle m'a menti pendant plus de 8 ans alors même que j'étais à son accouchement. Lui demandais-je en me relevant pour le toiser droit les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois toi ? Me dit-il en me poussant. Qu'elle l'a fait avec joie et bonheur ? Que lorsqu'elle te regardait avec ses yeux de merle en fris pendant que tu batifolais avec toutes tes poufiasses, elle ne souffrait pas, qu'elle était heureuse de te voir avec d'autres ? Qu'elle ne s'en est pas voulu de mentir à tout le monde et que le seul moyen qu'elle a eu de protégé son putain de secret et sa famille était de partir loin de nous ? As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde penser à ce qu'elle avait subie pendant tout ce temps en prenant cette putain de décision hein, y as-tu seulement pensé ? Me cracha-t-il au visage. Il était tellement énervé qu'il en devenait rouge et moi j'avais tout de même un peu peur car Emmett avait tout de même une carrure impressionnante.

-Tu raconte n'importes quoi, m'emportais-je aussi en le poussant violement et en partant vers la salle de bain. J'avais eu le temps de voir le visage choqué d'Emmett au sol avant de fermé la porte en entendant la voix de Jasper m'appeler.

Malgré tout j'étais resté silencieux sur ses allégations car dans le fond il n'avait pas tout à fait tort hors mis bien sûr le passage sur le fait que Bella souffrait de me voir avec d'autre sinon je l'aurais vue forcément non ?

En fait peut-être pas, il vrai que plus d'une fois, j'avais vue Bella les larmes aux yeux en me regardant ou alors détourner la tête lorsque j'embrassais une autre fille au lycée ou pincée les lèvres lorsqu'une de mes petites amies venait s'assoir à notre table mais pour moi cela était juste de la colère car elle ne les appréciait pas rien de plus. Mais si Emmett avait raison alors c'est que je n'avais rien vue ? Impossible elle était ma meilleure amie, je savais tous d'elle, elle n'aurait jamais pu me cacher un truc pareil non ? Mais elle m'avait bien caché que Carlie était ma fille alors que croire ?

J'étais embrouiller au possible mais il m'était impossible d'y croire. Normale qu'elle ait pu me cacher que la petite soit ma fille mais qu'elle était amoureuse de moi pendant des années impossible. Vraiment improbable. Je veux dire Bella avait réussi un tour de force pendant deux ans mais il est vrai qu'à cette époque nous nous étions tellement éloigner et lorsqu'elle venait à la maison le plus souvent c'était sans Carlie. Mais me mentir jour après jour, année après année pendant plus de 18 ans sur un amour caché, je n'y croyais pas un instant. Surtout qu'en plus elle était sortie avec ce connard de Jacob et si elle m'aimait comme ils le prétendaient elle ne serait jamais sortie avec mon pire ennemie non ?

La douche que je pris ne me fis pas le bien que j'escomptais. J'en sorti donc aussi énerver que tendu. Le fait de les voir encore sur mon canapé ne fit qu'accroitre encore plus cette rage qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Jasper du le voir ou le sentir, aller savoir avec ce gars-là, et pris donc le pli de commencer. Il est vrai que dans toute la famille, il était celui que tout le monde écoutait avec calme même si nous n'en avions pas forcément envie, ce qui était mon cas d'ailleurs.

-J'aimerais pouvoir parler s'il te plait. Dit-il toujours aussi calmement.

Foutu Texan à la con, que vouliez-vous répondre à une demande pareille vous ? Bref il m'énervait aussi avec son calme olympien et son accent chantant qui apaisait tout le monde.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre ce que tu as à dire et de toute façon je dois aussi vous dire une chose, déclarais-je en le fixant du regard, qu'il ose m'en empêcher tiens.

-Très bien, nous t'écoutons. Dit-il en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

Comme je pensais, putain de Texan à la con.

-Je vais demander la garde de Carlie, j'en ai le droit et je la veux avec moi. Dis-je haut et fort. Cela me fit un bien fou même si je me trouvais un peu à l'ouest sur le coup.

-Tu n'y pense pas… Rugit Emmett avant de se faire légèrement plaqué par Jasper qui le fit rassoir.

-Laisse-le, lui dit-il. Tu penses bien qu'il en a le droit. Me défendit-il.

Ce qui laissa un Emmett ressemblant à un poisson qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans que rien ne sorte avec des yeux presque sorti de leurs orbites. J'avoue que sur le coup je ne m'y attendais pas non plus.

-Il a bien sûr à cœur les intérêts de sa fille. Tu penses bien que lors de ses déplacements la petite va la suivre et pendant qu'il travaillera une nourrice se chargera de Carlie. Et bien sûre tu penses bien que Carlie ne lui en voudra pas du tout qu'il l'emmène avec lui et laisse sa mère loin d'elle. Je suis sûre que la gamine va sauter au plafond. Lui dit-il sans vraiment s'occuper de moi.

Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal car je n'avais pas encore envisagé toutes les solutions. C'est vrai que je bougeais souvent et que je travaillais énormément mais j'étais amplement capable de m'occuper de ma propre fille non ?

-Bien sûre que tu es capable de t'occuper de ta fille Edward mais voit les choses en face, tu ne peux pas enlever Carlie à Bella ainsi. Que penses-tu que la petite va croire si tu fais cela ? Répondit Jasper alors que je pensais avoir pensée tous cela. Et merde !

De plus il n'avait pas vraiment tord finalement car il n'est pas faux de dire que sur le coup je n'avais pensé qu'à moi. Mais merde à la fin c'était quoi la solution que je me contente de 2 mois dans l'année pour voir ma gamine alors que j'avais raté 6 ans et 2 ans où je ne l'avais presque pas vue.

-Edward avant de prendre la mouche, t'énervé et tapé sur tout ce qui bouge, me dit Jasper interrompant ainsi le fil de mes pensées. Je voudrais dire que je ne suis du côté de personne mais j'aimerais te parlé de choses que tu ne sais pas. Me dit-il en encrant son regard au mieux, me faisant comprendre qu'il était sérieux au possible.

-Très bien, parle. Lui dis-je défaitiste.

-Il y a 6 ans lorsque Bella est partie personne ne t'a rien dit. Tu t'étais replier sur toi-même, ne parlais à personne bref tu souffrais qu'elle soit parti et tu l'aimais. Le truc c'est qu'elle t'aimait aussi, tout le monde la vue, tout le monde le savait sauf toi.

-Attends un peu là. L'interrompis Emmett. Tu aimais ma sœur depuis combien de temps exactement? Me demanda-t-il enfin.

Un jour Jasper m'avait pris entre quatre yeux car il m'avait surpris rentrant tard dans la nuit, trempé et fatigué. Il m'avait juste dit « Tu es encore parti la voir n'est-ce pas ? ». Et comme un con j'avais répliqué comment tu sais cela toi. Bref à la fin de la conversation, il savait que j'aimais Bella depuis des lustres mais que je n'osais pas lui dire.

-Depuis un bail en fait, lui dis-je légèrement penaud de cet aveu.

-Et toi tu le savais ? Ragea-t-il contre Jasper.

-Je le savais car je sais regarder. Mais bon Dieu êtes-vous tous aveugle dans cette famille ? Nous demanda-t-il en se levant énerver.

Jasper se mettait rarement en colère car il aimait et pratiquait la zen attitude, un truc avec son passé, que je compterais un autre jour mais bref, c'était toujours choquant de le voir énerver et en plus on le comprenait un peu moins car son accent ressortait plus, bref…

-Lorsque Carlie est née Bella a en quelque sorte sombré dans une dépression ensuite il y a eu la mort de votre père, dit-il en regardant Emmett, ce qui l'a fait sombré un peu plus mais elle a combattu cela, cette dépression. Elle est restée forte pour Carlie, pour nous, pour elle. Mais avant cela elle souffrait déjà. Avant Carlie elle pouvait cacher son amour pour toi. Me dit-il en me regardant. Lorsqu'elle te regardait dragué toutes ses filles, elle pleurait en silence dans les bras d'Alice qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Alice a fini par comprendre lorsque nous étions en première année de lycée mais en a voulu à Bella de ne jamais lui avoir dit mais en parlant elle a compris. Puis elles ont monté se plan débile qu'elle sorte avec Jacob. Je leurs ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais elles ne voulaient rien savoir. Elles pensaient qu'en sortant avec ton pire ennemie tu réagirais enfin mais ça été pire.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et surement me laisser digéré ses découvertes car je crois que j'en avais vraiment besoin. C'était quoi le délire, nom de Dieu. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de tout cela ?

-La première fois qu'elle a couché avec Jacob elle est revenue en pleurs chez tes parents. Elle sanglotait tellement fort qu'on ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait. Il lui avait fait tellement mal, nous dit-il en se souvenant, secouant la tête dépité. Il y était allé trop fort et l'avait déchiré. C'est Alice et moi qui l'avons conduit à l'hôpital de Port Angeles car elle avait trop honte pour aller voir Carlisle. Nous expliqua-t-il avec une certaine peine dans la voix. Personnellement je bouillonnais de fureur d'apprendre cela. Lorsque nous sommes rentré je suis allé voir cet enfoiré et je lui ai dit m'a façon de penser et bref…. Vous imaginez bien que Bella n'a pas vraiment aimé car avec le temps elle avait en quelque sorte développée des sentiments envers lui. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'avais craint mais personne ne m'écoutais à cette époque enfin….Lorsqu'elle a couché avec toi, même si elle était triste en croyant que tu l'oublierais, elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse. Elle irradiait de bonheur. Nous dit-il un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Je me rappelais parfaitement cette soirée. Je m'étais dit que si nous couchions enfin ensemble, que si je lui faisais l'amour comme je ne l'avais fait à personne, elle comprendrait enfin que je l'aimais. J'avais bu assez d'alcool pour m'en donner le courage et pas assez pour être bourré. Je lui avais fait l'amour comme je ne l'avais fait jamais et que je ne refis jamais à personne. J'avais eu le plaisir de m'endormir avec elle dans mes bras mais le lendemain, je mettais réveillé seul et perdu. Lorsque dans la journée elle était revenue à la maison, j'avais voulu lui parler mais lorsqu'elle m'avait vue, elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était alors j'avais laissé couler. Et c'est depuis ce jour-là que nous nous étions éloigné l'un de l'autre, même si je l'avais soutenue pendant la grossesse, que j'avais insisté pour assisté à l'accouchement, quelque chose ce jour-là c'était cassé sans qu'il ne soit jamais recollé.

-Puis il y a eu l'annonce de la grossesse et tout est aller très vite depuis ce jour-là. Elle s'éloignait de nous et nous la laissions faire, nous y avons même contribué. Plus d'une fois elle a voulu te le dire, je le voyais. Je ne comprenais pas ce que c'était mais maintenant bien sûr je le comprends. Même si j'ai toujours eu un doute, je ne voulais pas causé de problème donc je n'ai rien dit. Si j'avais su qu'elle gâchis il allait en sortir j'aurais parlé. Mais bon c'est le passé. Dit-il avec un soupir triste. Tous cela pour dire qu'elle t'a toujours aimé. Que dans cette histoire nous avons tous des tords et toi aussi Edward. Peut-être même plus que nous puisque tu étais son meilleur ami mais parfois nous ne voulons pas voir ce que nous avons devant les yeux. Me dit-il doucement. Je veux juste te dire que toi tu souffres là, tout de suite mais je te demande d'analyser toutes les petites choses que Bella a toujours fait pour toi, comme lorsque tu te blessais et qu'elle accourait pour te soigner. Ou lorsqu'elle se levait à 5 heures du matin pour te faire ton petit déjeuner préféré lorsque tu n'allais pas bien. Pense que toutes ses années elle t'a toujours aidé, poussé, supporté, relevé sans rien demandé en échange et cela même si elle l'a fait avec nous pour toi il y avait toujours un petit truc en plus. Pense à tous et ose me dire que j'ai tord… Que nous avons tord en te disant que Bella t'a toujours aimé, t'a toujours fait passé avant elle-même pour ton propre bien. Qu'en te cachant que Carlie était ta fille, elle pensait bien faire mais qu'elle en a souffert et qu'elle en souffre encore. Pense à cette douleur que tu ressens et multiplie la part 8 ans de silence et de torture personnel. Car elle a dit à Emmett que la petite savait tous de toi, donc souvent elle ravivait ces souvenirs douloureux pour qu'une enfant connaisse son père. Ensuite une fois que tu auras pensé à tous, je te demanderais qui a raison et nous verrons ta conclusion. Me dit-il avec force et rage en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Viens Emmett, lui dit-il en l'empoignant et en sortant de la chambre en me laissant comme un con au milieu de la pièce.

Je me suis assied sur le canapé dépité et me pris la tête entre les mains et me mis a pensé. Effectivement Bella avait toujours été aux petits soins avec moi et je l'étais aussi car je l'aimais mais apparemment elle aussi. En fait tous ce qu'avait dit Jasper étaient vrai ainsi avec le recul la vérité m'apparaissais enfin.

Je me rappelais d'une fois où j'avais voulu l'impressionner et j'étais monté à l'arbre qui était dans son jardin. Elle m'avait supplié de ne pas le faire mais en tête brulé et têtu que j'étais, j'étais quand même monté dans ce foutu arbre. Ce qui devait arriver arriva et j'étais tombé la tête la première. Lorsque je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, deux jours après en voyant Bella dormir, la tête posé sur mon lit et son corps assis sur une chaise à la con en plastique de l'établissement, j'avais d'abords souris comme un idiot pour ensuite m'inquiété de l'apparence débraillé de ma Bella.

Une heure plus tard, mon réveil, mon père était arrivé et m'avait vue regarder tendrement Bella. Il n'avait pas posé de question mais je pense qu'il avait compris la situation, enfin mieux que moi sur le coup. C'est lui qui m'avait dit que nous étions deux jours plus tard, que j'avais un bras cassé, que j'avais dû être opéré mais surtout que Bella avait refusé de quitter mon chevet tout ce temps. Sur le coup je pensais que c'était normal pour une meilleure amie, je n'avais pas compris. Puis lorsqu'elle c'était réveiller j'avais crue qu'elle allait me passer le savon de ma vie au lieu de cela elle c'était mise à pleurer à gros sanglot. J'avais mis cela sur le coup de la fatigue, là encore je n'avais pas compris.

En fait je comprenais seulement maintenant qu'elle était soulagée de me voir en vie, qu'elle était restée auprès de moi tout ce temps car elle m'aimait. Quel con j'avais été. Toutes les petites choses, comme disait Jasper, que Bella avait fait pour moi m'apparaissait sous un jour nouveau. Si j'avais ouvert les yeux avant cela aurait-il changé les choses entre nous ?

Par contre je ne pouvais pas penser à la douleur qu'elle s'infligeait à elle-même, c'était trop dur de la comprendre, car la comprendre c'était un pas vers le pardon et je ne voulais pas pardonner pas encore. J'avais beau l'aimé, j'avais beau admiré aussi la force de caractère qu'il lui avait fallu pour mentir et partir, le problème était là. Que ce soit pour moi ou non elle avait menti pendant toutes ses années. Si nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés par hasard sur ce tournage quand l'aurais-je su ? Je voulais savoir mais j'avais aussi peur d'en avoir la réponse car je n'étais pas sûr de la prendre bien.

Réfléchir à tous cela m'apportais plus de questions que de réponses et je n'étais pas prêt pour les deux. Donc muer d'une nouvelle conviction et décidé de ne pas me laisser faire, je me levais du canapé, enfila un pull, pris mes clés avec mon portefeuille, vérifia l'heure et sorti de la chambre.

La route ne fût pas longue jusqu'à ma destination, j'étais plus calme mais nerveux. Je voulais là voir ce soir, surtout que je lui en avais fait la promesse et je ne voulais pas commencer à les briser. Je pris un grand souffle et frappa donc à la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda-t-elle en colère voir choqué lorsqu'elle ouvra la porte.

-Je sais que j'avais accepté d'attendre mais je lui ai promis de venir ne serais-ce que 2 minutes ce soir. Avant que tu hurle ou quoique ce soit, je voulais vraiment tenir ce que je t'avais dit mais je ne veux pas passer pour un mec qui manque à sa parole, surtout pas avec Carlie. Je t'en prie Bella même 2 minutes me suffiront.

Elle me regarda longuement avant de regarder derrière elle. Puis presque à contre cœur elle ouvrit la porte un peu plus et s'effaça pour me laisser passer mais avant que je la dépasse elle m'agrippa le bras.

-Je… Je lui ai dit que nous n'étions pas fâchés. Je n'aime pas lui mentir mais elle n'a pas besoin de savoir cela s'il te plait.

J'hochais la tête en fixant sa main qui retenait mon bras. C'était celui qui avait porté mon bracelet, bracelet qui n'y était plus et la vision manquante de celui-ci me fis mal, plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Elle retira sa main et me chuchota un merci avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je restais dans le milieu de la pièce et admirais les quelques cadres qui y était disposer. Il y en avait 5 en tout. Trois de Bella et Carlie à différent stade de leurs vie, une de notre famille lorsque Bella était encore à Forks et une de Carlie et moi à son premier anniversaire.

Je savais qu'elle lui avait parlé de moi mais je ne pensais pas… J'étais loin de supposé… Les mots me manquaient même en pensé pour décrire le sentiment que je ressentais à ce moment-là. J'avais pensée qu'elle disait vrai mais pas à ce point-là. De découvrir ce petit bout de vie de ma fille était merveilleux et désastreux en même temps, j'avais tellement manqué…

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'entendis pas Bella rentrée dans la pièce, elle se racla la gorge pour me dire qu'elle était là. Elle me fit sursauté et je me retournais d'un bloc pour rester les yeux figé sur Carlie qui était au côté de sa mère en train de me regarder elle aussi.

J'avais déjà rencontré son regard cette après-midi mais le revoir me fis le même choc. Elle avait exactement le même regard que moi, la même teinte de vert, s'en était déstabilisant et ravissant en même temps. Elle était grande, observais-je en silence, ses cheveux aussi était assez long, Bella n'avait pas dû les coupé souvent, juste les entretenir. Son visage était pâle reflet de celui de sa maman, il en avait même la forme mais il y avait quelques petits détails qui me rappelais Alice ou moi. Elle était belle, vraiment belle, me dis-je à moi-même.

-Salut, lui dis-je pitoyablement avec un petit sourire.

-Tu es venu alors, observa-t-elle avec le même sourire que le mien.

-J'avais promis, lui expliquais-je.

-Je vais… je vais vous laissez un peu de temps seuls, d'accord, nous dit Bella à ma plus grande surprise.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? S'enquis de suite notre fille.

-Je vais aller au restaurant de l'hôtel cela vous laissera environ deux heures, me dit-elle en me regardant. Profitez du repas qui va arriver. Sois sage ma chérie, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle sorti de la chambre en prenant son sac tandis que Carlie et moi la regardions sortir. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle fasse cela. Je pensais pouvoir parler quelques minutes avec la petite et repartir, pas passé deux heures avec elle. Bella me surprenait toujours mais c'était plus que je ne demandais. Ce qui me perturba le plus ce fut la larme qui coula le long de sa joue et qui n'échappa pas à Carlie non plus car lorsqu'elle me regarda elle fronçait les sourcils.

-Vous êtes fâchés n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Non, je pense que ta mère est juste contente de nous voir enfin ensemble. Lui expliquais-je en mentant le mieux possible.

-Je ne te crois pas. Me dit-elle franchement.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Quand dites-vous ? Perso je pense avoir trouvé le juste milieu et avoir dit un pas mal de chose sur Bella et sa décision mais aussi sur les pensées et sentiments d'Edward ! A vos claviers pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, bise au prochain chapitre Lili.**


End file.
